Maelstrom
by Emma Barrows
Summary: MWPP Era fic...Bad Dreams are just that...bad dreams...right? When they start to come true...then they're nightmares. (AU)
1. The Dream

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER ONE-THE DREAM

"Remus? Have you done Professor Anicks essay on Pelons?" asked my best friend James Potter as he plopped down beside Remus Lupin on the couch.

"Why?" Remus asked looking up from a book he was reading and raising an eyebrow.

"Need to borrow it," James said grinning sheepishly.

"Honestly," I said rolling my eyes. Remus and James looked at me. "Are you ever going to do your own homework?"

"No," James replied. "It's easier to copy...saves a lot of time."

I shook my head.

"See," Remus said looking at me with an amused expression. "James figures he'll get smarter by reading...but the truth is, he's hoping I drew pictures along with it."

I burst out laughing.

"Nice...turn Carrie into one of your kind," James said rolling his eyes without thinking.

For a moment, Remus' blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"I mean a homework lover," James said quickly.

Remus sighed and reached into his bag. He pulled out the parchment and handed it to James.

"Thanks mate," he said and hurried out of the Gryffindor common room.

I got up and went over to Remus. We were all dressed in the Gryffindor uniforms and robes. Except the girls wore gray semi-pleated skirts and the guys wore gray slacks.

I plopped down beside Remus. He has short, thick light brown hair and blue eyes.

"One of these days he's going to mess up and the teachers are going to catch him," I said sighing.

"Both he and Sirius," Remus exhaled loudly and closed his book.. He slipped the book into his bag and then turned to face me. "Cross the borders sometimes if you know what I mean."

I nodded.

"I'm actually surprised they haven't been expelled yet,"

Remus snorted. "Give it time,"

I grinned and shook my head.

My name is Carrie Owens. I'm 16 years old with shoulder length curly blond hair and blue eyes. My hair was in tight banana curls. I was best friends with James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. James had short, untidy thick black hair and hazel eyes; Lily had shoulder length wavy light auburn hair and green eyes; Sirius had short, wavy thick black hair and hazel blue eyes and Peter was a bit chubby with short light brown hair and beady eyes. James, Sirius and Peter were Animagus'. They changed into animals because Remus was a werewolf. They changed to keep him company. Lily and I didn't change though, but we kept their secret.

We were in our 6th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We only had one year left to go. It was going to be sad, but exciting.

The next thing I knew, I heard the portrait entrance opening and then something wet was thrown at me.

I cried out and jumped up from the couch. Some of the water had splashed onto Remus.

Sirius and James stood laughing. They were holding inflated balloons...water balloons. My hair was soaked and so was my uniform.

"YOU TWO!" Remus cried angrily.

Remus was also a Prefect. He kept James and Sirius in line most of the time when he doesn't change into the wolf.

"Did we wet ourselves?" Sirius asked doubled over laughing.

I was too angry to speak, but Remus certainly had no trouble.

"That was really UNCALLED FOR!" Remus yelled.

The front of his robe was soaked as well as his hair.

"Just wanted to have some fun," James said as the laughter died from his face. He was looking upset now.

Sirius was still laughing though.

"Fun? You call soaking someone with water balloons fun?" I growled, finally finding my voice.

Don't get me wrong. I have a sense of humor and some of the things James and Sirius do are funny...but getting soaked with a water balloon isn't on the top of my list. Especially when it's nearly below freezing _outside_.

"I'm sorry," James apologized automatically.

He angrily jabbed Sirius in the ribs too. That stopped Sirius from laughing.

"Yeah," he said as both of them had solemn expressions on their faces.

Remus pulled out his wand aimed it at me and then a blast of hot air erupted from the tip. After a few minutes, I was completely dry again. Then Remus turned the wand onto himself.

Once we were dry, Remus got up from the couch and headed out of the common room without even speaking to us.

"We really are sorry, Carrie," Sirius said as he took Remus' seat next to me.

"I know," I said softly. "It's just that its freezing outside. What on earth made you think of throwing water balloons inside the castle in the wintertime?"

"Dunno," James said shrugging. "We just thought it would be hilarious."

A few minutes later, Lily entered the common room. She was followed by Remus.

His Prefects badge caught the light. The hem of his gray vest was tucked into his slacks. A black belt was around his waist with a silver buckle. He had left his robe open and he folded his arms over his chest, glaring at Sirius and James.

"Did I hear right?" Lily asked in an angry tone. "You two threw _water balloons _at Carrie and Remus?"

She stood in front of us.

"Yeah. Did Moony squeal on us?" Sirius asked.

He wasn't angry though.

"He explained to me what happened," Lily snapped. "Plus, I saw him in the library and asked him what was wrong. Nice going."

"We apologized to Carrie," Sirius said pouting. "And we're sorry Moony."

Remus nodded, forgiving Sirius and James. Lily however was still angry.

"One of these days you two are going to meet someone who won't take your shenanigans and then watch out," she snarled her green eyes flashing. "I'll be in the library again if you need me."

She turned and stalked out of the common room.

Remus sat down across from us.

"You're a squealer," Sirius teased him playfully.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You're a troublemaker," he teased him back.

"That's the truth," I joked back.

Sirius playfully smacked me with a pillow right in the face.

"Oh boy," James said deadpan. "This calls for a pillow fight!"

We all grabbed pillows and began smacking each other with them. I smacked James so hard he fell over the back of the couch.

We burst out laughing.

Around dinnertime, Lily came back in.

We were in the midst of the fight. We stopped and looked at her.

"I'm not going to even ask," she said throwing her hands in the air. "Dinner time."

We dropped the pillows and followed her out of the common room.

We headed downstairs to the Great Hall.

The Hall was noisy with chatter and the tinkling of silverware. We took our seats at the Gryffindor table.

Remus and I sat across from each other. On my left was Lily and across from us was Sirius and James on Remus' right.

"Has anyone seen Peter?" James asked suddenly, scanning the Hall.

"No," Remus said frowning. "I'm getting a bit worried though."

"He might just be talking with one of the teachers?" Lily mused.

"Probably," Sirius said ladling tuna casserole onto his plate. "He's not exactly good in Charms."

"Neither are you," I retorted. "If I'm not mistaken, didn't you accidentally put Katie Patterson into the Vanishing Cabinet just last week?"

Remus turned his head and I heard him laugh but that was quickly turned into a cough.

Sirius smirked at me.

"That wasn't accidental,"

I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my dinner.

"She's got a point," Remus said turning to Sirius. "And the week before that you gave James a tail when we were supposed to be working on the Chanus Charm."

"I thought that was an improvement," Sirius grinned at James, who grinned back. "But I see what you're getting at. Sorry."

Remus turned his attention back onto me.

"I hope Peter is alright though,"

"I'm sure he is," I said reassuringly.

I went back to my dinner. I felt Remus' eyes linger on me for a moment before returning back to his dinner as well.

Peter was indeed talking to Professor Baxter who taught Charms. He met up with us in the common room that night.

"We had gotten worried about you," Lily said.

"Oh," Peter said blushing. "Sorry. I was talking with Professor Baxter."

"Having trouble?" Sirius asked with a deadpan expression.

Remus smacked him upside the back of the head.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

"A little," Peter admitted shyly.

"You'll be fine," I said firmly glaring at Sirius.

"Exactly," Lily said.

"Thanks. I'm heading to bed," Peter said as he hurried into the boys dorm.

"Me too," James said.

Before long, Sirius and James had disappeared.

Lily did too, leaving Remus and I alone in the common room.

"Sirius needs a battery change," Remus muttered.

I giggled. "Yeah,"

There was silence.

"I'm beat too," I admitted. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Remus nodded. I got up and headed into the girls' dorm.

Lily was already asleep. I climbed into bed after changing into my pyjamas. I had on a pair of gray jogging pants and a white tank top. My hair fell around my shoulders. I pulled the blankets and sheet up on me and settled in for the night.

Shortly, I was asleep.

I dreamed:

_There was a girl practicing Quidditch on the pitch. Suddenly, a loud thunderstorm rolled around and a streak of lightning shot across the sky, catching the back of the girls' broom on. From the force, the girl was hurtled to the ground. She fell off the broom and landed with a hard thud on the grassy, rain soaked ground. She didn't move. _

I awoke with a start breathing heavily.

I settled back down again and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, I awoke around 8 and headed down to the Great Hall. I met the others already at the table.

I yawned and sat down beside James.

"Sleep okay?" James asked concerned.

"Not really," I admitted. "I had this horrible dream."

I yawned again and let my forehead hit the table with a thud, making the knives and forks rattle.

"Tell us about it," I heard Remus said.

I raised my head off the table and looked at him. He was sitting beside Lily across from us. He too had a concerned expression on his face.

"This girl was practicing Quidditch on the pitch. This thunderstorm came and she was hit by lightning,"

"Wow," Sirius said gravely. "That is a horrible dream."

"It's probably nothing," Lily said reassuringly.

"Yeah," James said nodding in agreement.

Remus continued to watch me.

I helped myself to some eggs and sausage. I began eating then closed my eyes for a moment wondering what kind of lesson we would be learning in Potions class.

"Carrie!" a voice said alarmed.

The next thing I knew, someone threw out an arm in front of me. I snapped awake.

I realized it was James. My face was inches from the eggs and sausage on the plate.

I had dozed off and was about to fall face first into my breakfast.

"Whoa, thanks," I said gratefully.

James nodded. He went back to talking with Lily and Sirius.

Remus continued to watch me.

I ate some more and then I ended up dozing off again.

A few minutes later, I heard someone giggling.

I woke up and looked around at Lily, James and Sirius, who were laughing.

"What?" I asked indignantly.

Lily pulled out a small compact mirror, opened it and put it in front of my face. Pieces of sausage and eggs were stuck to my face.

"Oh. My. God," I said grabbing a napkin and quickly wiped them off.

"This time you fell face first," Sirius said with an amused grin. "We tried to stop it but it was too fast."

Lily, James and Sirius were still chuckling. Remus though had a concerned expression on his face. He scowled at the three of them before returning his eyes onto me.

"Maybe you should take a nap in the common room," he suggested. "We'll tell Professor Anicks that you're not feeling well."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "I might just do that."

After the bell rang ending breakfast, I headed back to the common room. I curled up on the couch and pretty soon, I had dozed off.

I awoke a few hours later. It was lunch time. I felt more refreshed and I yawned and stretched. I left the common room and headed down to the Hall again. Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were already there.

"Feeling better?" Lily asked.

I nodded. "Much,"

We ate lunch and then headed out onto the grounds. I pulled my cloak around me tighter. Thankfully, it hadn't snowed yet. It was the middle of December...Christmas was coming.

We stood under the oak tree.

"I wonder where Snivellus is?" James muttered scanning the group of students that had come onto the grounds.

"I really wish you would leave him alone," Lily said disdainfully. "He's done nothing to you."

James opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it's because he exists," she said sharply. "You know what I mean."

James muttered something but we couldn't hear him.

Remus came over to me.

"That dream must've really bothered you huh?" he asked quietly.

"Big time," I admitted. "It scared me because I'm not sure who the girl was."

Remus nodded sympathetically.

"There's Quidditch practice tomorrow," James said. "We're playing against Slytherin."

"I hope we beat them," Peter said eagerly.

"We will," James said firmly. "Trust me."

Lily sighed. I knew she hated it when James got competitive because he never knew when to quit and let it go.

After lunch, we headed back into the castle to our other classes.


	2. The Freak

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER TWO-THE FREAK

The next day was the Quidditch match. James was the Seeker for Gryffindor.

We all headed out onto the Quidditch pitch. Gray clouds began sneaking in. The air took on a slight chill as well.

Lily, Sirius, Remus and I sat in the stands. I pulled my robe around me tighter. A slight wind had picked up and blew my hair around my face. I was sitting in-between Lily and Sirius. Remus was on Sirius' left.

Everyone from Gryffindor was cheering loudly. The other houses were in their stands as well. The Slytherin stand was right next to us on the right and on the left was Ravenclaw. On Ravenclaws' left were the Hufflepuffs.

The Gryffindor team were already on the pitch and mounted on their brooms. They floated several feet above the ground waiting for Madam Harris' signal to begin the game. The scarlet and gold robes of the Gryffindors could be seen clearly. The green and silver of the Slytherins seemed to blend in with the darkening sky.

Madam Harris blew her whistle and then the game began.

Aaron Tanner was doing the commentary for Gryffindor.

"And Gryffindor has the Quaffle!" he cried, his voice echoing over the entire pitch. Gryffindor cheered loudly.

Suddenly a blur of silver and green shot by us and then boos started coming from our stand.

"Oh no! Travis Connor from Slytherin has it! And he shoots to Rick Garris, the Slytherin Beater...Slytherin scores!"

The Slytherins were 50 to 0 now. Remus leaned over Sirius to speak to Lily and I.

"Our only hope is that James can find the Snitch if they can at least score 50 points," he said.

"I know," I said watching apprehensively.

"And Gryffindor is back in possession...Alex Winters has the Quaffle now...he shoots to Julie Yung...she passes it to Laura Withers...Gryffindor scores!"

Now we were tied with Slytherin.

The rest of the match was relatively close. Laura ducked being hit by a Bludger sent by the Slytherin Beaters and by now, the score was Slytherin:70, Gryffindor 60. We watched James zoom by on his broom and then we saw him tracking something.

Lily grabbed my hand anxiously.

"I think he's spotted it!" Lily gushed.

We all waited.

"Potter sees the Snitch!" Aaron yelled excitedly. "He's diving for it!"

The Slytherins tried to block James from trying to catch the Snitch, but James reached out his hand and closed around the gold object.

"WE WON!" Sirius yelled.

The cheers from the Gryffindor stands were deafening. Lily, Sirius, Remus and I jumped to our feet and Lily and I hugged each other happily.

Sirius and Lily hugged next, then Remus and I and once we were all hugged out, we turned out attention back to the team.

James and the rest of the team hovered in front of us on their brooms. Lily was beaming at James.

Just then, a clap of thunder boomed in the distance. Rain began pelting down.

Laura was still hovering a few feet above where James and the others were. A streak of lightning shot across the sky and ricocheted to hit the end of her broom. The twigs burst into fire. From the force and rain slicking the broom handle, she slid off her broom and fell to the ground.

Her body hit the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

Screams rang out. I grabbed Sirius' arm in shock. My stomach churned. Remus, Lily and James looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

We left the stands and stood down on the pitch. James dismounted his broom and left it on the ground. The rest of the Gryffindor team rushed to Laura's side.

I kept a hold on Sirius' arm. I was afraid that if I let go I would fall over.

Lily stood beside me and so did Remus.

"She's gone," Madam Harris said quietly.

There were sobs all over from the Gryffindors. James came over to me. He leaned close.

"This is what your dream showed?" he asked keeping his eyes locked on mine.

I was too stunned to even speak.

"Carrie," James said grabbing my shoulders and gave me a slight shake. I snapped out of it and looked at him.

"This is what happened in your dream," he said. "Right?"

I nodded as rain water rolled off my face.

James continued to shake me.

"James let go!" Remus cried as he and Sirius pried James off of me.

James wiped rain water from his face and stormed into the boys locker room. Everyone was ushered inside.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. I was soaked again, but I didn't care...plus I was freezing.

A large pool of water collected around my feet and dripped off the ends of my robe.

Remus, Lily and Sirius dried themselves off. Remus hefted up his pants legs up a bit and crouched down in front of me.

"I'm a freak," I muttered.

"No," Remus said firmly staring up into my face.

"Absolutely not," Sirius said shaking his head as he and Lily sat down at the table. "I think James was just a bit blown away...that's all."

I began shivering.

"Carrie, you're freezing," Remus said putting his hand over mine. "I'm going to dry you off."

He pulled out his wand and aimed it at me. The blast of hot air erupted from the tip. Within minutes I was dry again, but I still had that chill and it had nothing to do with the weather.

"Trust me, Carrie," Lily said sitting beside me and wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "James would never don you a 'freak'."

"That's right," Sirius piped up. "Look at us...we change once a month into animals to keep that fuzzball in line."

He gestured to Remus.

Remus' lip twitched, but he was still staring up into my face.

"Please," Remus said in a pleading tone. "This was probably just a coincidence...besides, it looked like it was going to pour from the very beginning of the game."

I began to feel slightly better now.

I nodded and offered him a faint smile.

Lily gave me a squeeze before she and Sirius headed out of the Great Hall. I stood up and Remus did too.

He and I began walking out of the Hall.

The Gryffindor team members had already changed out of their robes and were sitting in the common room when Remus and I entered.

James came over to me. I hesitated.

"I'm sorry, Carrie," he apologized looking upset. "I was just in shock over what happened."

I nodded and smiled.

"I never thought that dream you had would come true," he continued.

"Wait a minute," Alex Winters asked in an accusing tone. "She had a dream that Laura would fall off her broom and no one told us?"

"Alex," James said in a dangerous tone. "We didn't know this was going to happen alright? It was probably just a coincidence."

"I'll say," Alex snorted rolling his brown eyes. "Carrie has a nightmare that Laura falls off her broom...correct me if I'm wrong...and then it actually happens?"

"Sounds a bit weird to me," added the Gryffindor Chaser Mary Rush frowning.

"That doesn't make her some kind of weirdo," Remus snapped.

"Anyone could've had that kind of a dream," James said firmly.

"Not anyone," Alex said cooly. "Carrie was always a bit of a freak in my book anyway."

Remus went to lunge for him, but Sirius and James held him back.. Half the team left the common room, deliberately jostling me.

The other half remained.

"We know you had nothing to do with it," said the second Chaser, Amanda Bell. "They're just a bit upset."

The rest of the team headed in separate directions. Sirius and James let go of Remus.

"I'll get him for that," Remus growled angrily as he sat down on the couch.

"Alex was always a bit of a...what's the word?" Sirius mused pretending to think. "Prick."

Lily just stared into the fireplace. The fire crackled softly.

"He'll come around," James said earnestly. He balled up his fist and punched it into his opened palm. "Or we could always persuade him."

"Stop," I said. "Alex is right. I'm a freak okay? You'd best all stay away from me. What if something happens to one of you? I couldn't live with that."

With that, I turned and left the common room. I headed to the owlery to send my parents a letter.

I was in the midst of writing the letter when I sensed someone behind me. I turned around. It was Remus.

Tons of owls were dozing on perches. My owl, a snow owl named Alison was perched on the window still ready for my letter.

"What do you want, Remus?" I asked impatiently as I folded the letter up and tied it to Alison's leg.

She extended her wings and soared out the window gracefully.

I turned to face him and folded my arms over my chest.

"Carrie," he said coming over to me. "You are not a freak okay?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You have to admit that was strange," I said.

"So?" Remus said. "It was threatening to rain all day! Everyone was wet from the rain. It was just an accident...nothing more. That dream you had had nothing to do with what really happened."

I went to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm, just above the elbow gently and turned me slightly to face him.

I looked up at him.

"I want to hear you say it," Remus said firmly. "I'm not a freak."

I sighed. I knew he was right of course. I think I was just upset too over Laura.

"I'm not a freak," I said.

Remus smiled.

"There," he said satisfied. "Alex and the others will get over it. They're just upset."

He released my arm.

He and I began walking side by side back to the common room, our shoulders bumping into each other once and a while.

"I think there's supposed to be a Christmas dance this year," Remus said. "Are you going to go?"

I smiled.

"I'm not sure," I said. "The last time no one asked me. I didn't feel like going by myself either. Lily and James had gone with each other, Sirius and Beth and you and Madison. I had a lot of homework to do anyway."

I added quickly.

Truthfully, I had felt left out. It was only natural that a boy didn't ask me. It happened every year since the 4th year when we had a Christmas and Halloween dance.

Lily constantly tells me I'm pretty. If that was the case, wouldn't a boy ask me?

Remus glanced at me sideways as we continued to walk.

"Don't be silly," he said. "This year you're definitely going to go."

"With whom?" I asked.

"With one of us," Remus replied as if that settled the matter.

"I really don't think showing up with Lily would set off a good vibe," I teased him.

He chuckled.

"No," he said. "With either me or Sirius."

"I'll think about it," I grinned.

He grinned back.

Just as I stepped into the common room, something hit me in the face. I froze. It was a tomato.

"FREAK!" Alex cried.

The tomato juice and pulp slid down off my face and onto the floor.

"HEY," Remus shouted angrily.

"She's a freak, Lupin," Alex snarled. "Freaks don't belong here in Hogwarts."

His arm bent back and he prepared to throw another tomato.

Remus pulled out his wand, aimed it at Alex and snarled "_Stupefy_!"

A jet of white shot out from the tip of Remus' wand and hit Alex right in the chest. Alex was stunned. He fell over backward.

"Now," Remus said coldly, looking around at the other Quidditch team members. "Would anyone like me to go to Professor Dumbledore with this little bit of information on why you are harassing Carrie?"

They looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sure he'd love to hear it," Remus continued glaring around at each individual.

"What happened?" a voice asked behind us.

We turned around.

Lily, James and Sirius were standing behind us. Lily had a confused expression on her face. Sirius and James too.

"Alex threw a tomato at Carrie," Remus said, still angry. "He called her a freak."

Anger replaced James' and Sirius' expressions.

"I'm really getting tired of this," James shouted. "Just leave her alone alright? She had nothing to do with Laura's accident."

The other team members still would not look us directly in the eye.

"If anyone would like to continue this," Sirius snarled his eyes flashing. He punched his fist into his opened palm. "I would gladly love to give an extra credit lesson right now."

Lily pulled out a tissue and began helping me wipe the tomato pulp off my face and uniform.

"We're sorry," said the Gryffindor Beater, Donna Chester.

They all nodded.

"Good," James said firmly. "What about Alex?"

Remus unfroze him.

Alex stood up and looked dazed for the minute.

"Are you going to stop harassing my friend here?" James snapped.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Sorry."

"Fine," Remus said.

The team members scattered.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked turning to me.

"Yeah," I said softly. "But getting hit with a tomato definitely put off my appetite for a salad."

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius laughed.

"I really can't believe him," Lily said sighing as we plopped down on the couch. "Why on earth was he so quick to don Carrie a freak?"

"Dunno," Sirius mused sitting beside me. "But one thing is clear...no one messes with our best friend."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave it a squeeze.

I smiled.

I was lucky to have such good friends.

Remus was sitting in a chair across from us staring into the fire. The orange glow emitting from the fire reflected off his face. I began realizing just how cute he was.

I lowered my eyes away from Remus' face. I caught Lily watching me with a knowing grin on her face.

I looked at her imploringly, but she just smiled and shook her head.

James and Sirius got into a "Who can snort the most?" contest. I was laughing so hard watching them.

Lily rolled her eyes and began reading a book. Remus was watching Sirius and James with an amused expression on his face.

But then his eyes switched onto me. I felt him studying me. Pretending not to see him, I laughed when Sirius let out such a loud snort that a pair of first years coming into the common room, looked at us fleetingly with horrified expressions before hurrying into the girls' dorm.

That set off James and Sirius laughing.

"You guys are really twisted," Lily muttered.

"I think you traumatized them for life," I joked.

They only laughed harder.

"Maybe we should shove a tomato down their pants," Remus teased.

That got them to stop laughing.

I had no idea that things would get much stranger and scarier.


	3. The Second Dream

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER THREE-THE SECOND DREAM

We finished going to all of our classes.

I found myself thinking more of Remus. He really was so sweet, kind, caring, gentle and understanding.

I felt myself smiling.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Lily asked as we headed to back to the common room for the night. Then she poke again in a knowing tone. "Ooh, I know...Remus right?"

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed looking up at Remus, Sirius and James who were walking a head of us. Peter was laughing at something Sirius had said. "And yes."

"I've noticed the way Remus looks at you," Lily said with a sly grin. "I'm not blind."

My heart fluttered at the thought.

"Relax," Lily said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "He won't be like Luke."

I shivered at the thought.

Luke Warner was my boyfriend in my fourth year. We had been going together for about 6 months. During the 5th month, Luke became sort of aggressive toward me. Luckily, that was around the time I had become good friends with Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.

At first I was afraid to tell them the truth, but one night I had come back to the common room with a black eye and a bruise on my arm. I eventually had to tell them. Sirius had flown into the boys dorm and practically beaten Luke to a pulp.

Luckily, Sirius hadn't been expelled...just punished. Luke was punished also, but then oddly transferred out 2 months later.

I've never been with anyone since then. Mostly, I was terrified.

"I know he isn't," I said softly. "But I'm not sure how he feels about me."

Lily winked. "I'll talk to him later for you okay?"

I grinned and nodded.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we both giggled as we continued to walk to the common room.

Remus cast a glance back at me before we entered the common room.

"Ugh," Sirius said yawning and stretching. "I'm so pooped."

"That's probably because you spend more time _pooping _than studying," I joked.

They all laughed.

"Carrie made a funny," James winked.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How about I put an Engorgement Charm on that?" Sirius shot back good-naturedly as he pulled out his wand.

"Really?" I purred. "You'll need more than the Engorgement Charm to work for you."

"Aw crap!" Lily cried moaning. "Those images are enough to make someone have nightmares!"

We all laughed hard at that.

Sirius winked at me and was grinning.

"Okay, enough," I said also yawning. "I'm heading off to bed."

"Good night," they chorused.

I waved a good-night to them before entering the girls' dorm.

LILY.

I was watching Remus' expression when Carrie left the common room.

"I'm hitting the sack too," James said as he gave me a wink before disappearing into the boys dorm.

Sirius followed and playfully but lightly punched Remus on the shoulder. It was just Remus and I now.

I went over to him.

"So what's up?" I asked him casually.

Remus shrugged. "Not much,"

I grinned.

"I see the way you look at Carrie, Moony," I said softly.

Remus looked at me.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yes," I laughed.

He looked embarrassed.

"Oh no!" I said as I put a hand on his shoulder. "I think its wonderful! She needs someone like you right now."

"A werewolf?" Remus asked quietly as he sat down on the couch.

I sat down next to him and faced him.

"Listen to me," I said. "She doesn't care that you're a werewolf. She only cares what's in here."

I pointed to his heart. "You're a good person. You're kind, caring, thoughtful, and gentle. After Luke, she needs to see that all guys aren't pigs."

"I still can't believe he did that to her," Remus said in the same quiet tone. "I wanted to go with Sirius and beat the shit out of him."

I put a hand on his. "I know," I said. "We all did. I'm pretty sure Carrie is just scared right now. Give her time okay? She'll come around and see."

Remus gave me a smile.

"Good-night," I said winking at him and then got up, heading into the girls' dorm.

I climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

CARRIE.

_Remus, Lily, Sirius, James and I are sitting at the Gryffindor table. We were talking about something. There was a loud 'bang' and everyone screamed and jumped. Then, a large Wixev came trampling through the Great Hall. Students were screaming and frantically running in all direction to avoid being stepped on. James and Sirius grabbed Lily and they leaped out of the way. The Wixev was coming straight for me. Remus grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me out of the way._

_The Wixev charged at Remus, knocking him onto his back. It trampled over him. I screamed._

I woke up screaming. Sweat clung to my neck, chest and back making my tank top stick to my skin. I was sitting bolt upright in bed.

"Carrie!" a girls voice cried.

The next thing I knew, the lights were turned on. All the girls were awake, watching me fearfully. Lily rushed over to me and sat down beside me on the bed. She put her hands on my shoulders.

Without a word, I leaned over the side of the bed and vomited.

"Go get Professor McGonagall," I heard Lily instruct.

"She's ill," another girls voice said worriedly.

REMUS.

I woke up around midnight or so. I heard a lot of commotion in the common room. I tossed off the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had woken up.

"What on earth is going on?" said James as we headed into the common room. We were followed by Sam Keller and Rick Paterson.

A girl was sitting on the couch leaning over a bucket. She had blond banana curls which were being held back by Lily.

"Carrie?" James asked alarmed.

"Please go back to bed," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"No," James said firmly. "We want to know what's going on."

Professor McGonagall looked at him for a moment.

I went over and sat on the other side of Carrie.

Professor McGonagall and James got into an argument.

"She had another dream I think," Lily said in a hushed tone. "But what happened in it I don't know."

Carrie was trembling and looked as though she had the flu.

Carrie's stomach heaved and she leaned over the bucket and vomited into it.

Finally, James and Professor McGonagall ended their argument.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked softly as she stood in front of us. Lily was stroking Carrie's hair.

"I-I had a nightmare," Carrie replied hoarsely. "A Wixev entered the common room and trampled on Remus."

Lily and I raised our heads and looked at each other.

"It was just a nightmare dear," Professor McGonagall said soothingly. "Nothing more. Would you like me to get Professor Odgen to give you a Dranel Potion to settle your stomach?"

Carrie didn't respond.

"It might be a good idea," Lily said softly.

Professor McGonagall left the common room. Everyone had gone back to bed once they had made sure that Carrie was okay.

"It was so horrible," Carrie whispered. "It just trampled Remus."

Wixev's were large creatures, a cross between a horse and a bull.

"There's no way for a Wixev to even be on Hogwarts grounds," I said softly and soothingly.

Carrie just slumped against me, her head resting on my shoulder.

Her hair brushed against my cheek.

"Don't worry. This time there's no way anything could happen. Wixev's live in Wales. They aren't anywhere near here," Lily said softly.

Carrie didn't make a sound. Lily just rubbed her back affectionately.

"Is she okay now?" James asked worriedly coming over.

"She'll be okay," Lily said reassuringly.

Professor McGonagall came back with a smoking goblet. Carrie took several sips and after af ew moments, she was feeling better. The color came back into her face and she sat up.

"I'm feeling better now, thanks," she said softly looking from James, to me, to Lily.

We all headed back to bed.

Later that morning, we all met down in the Great Hall. Carrie seemed a bit more cheerful.

We filled Sirius and Peter in on what happened.

"Wow," Sirius said wide-eyed. "Do you think it will happen?"

"No," Carrie said firmly. "Lily and Remus assured me that Wixev's live far away from Hogwarts. There's no way they will be anywhere near here."

Carrie looked so pretty this morning...not that she didn't look that way every day.

Sirius was now joking around with her.

She was laughing.

Sirius made a loud raspberry sounding with his mouth noise that sounded like someone inflating a balloon up then releasing it.

He looked at some first years sitting next to him with a scandalous expression on his face.

"Sirius that's mean!" Lily scolded, although she too, was grinning. "Blaming it on a bunch of first years!"

"He did it with his mouth," Carrie whispered to them, leaning over Sirius.

They smiled at Carrie, but then scowled at Sirius before returning to their breakfast.

"You really do have a sick sense of humor," I said grinning.

Sirius pretended to be mortified.

"I mean really, Moony," Sirius began in a false kings voice. "I am the king of humor."

I shook my head chuckling.

Carrie was now talking with Lily. I felt a sharp poke in the ribs. It was Sirius. He was sitting next to me.

"I know damn well you have feelings toward Carrie," Sirius said. "James, Peter and I all see it.

Peter nodded.

"Keep your voice down," I said imploringly. "I do. But I don't want to rush it. I mean after Luke, I don't want to scare her off."

"We understand," Peter squeaked. "But she's a terrific person. She deserves someone like you."

I looked at Peter.

"We know it bothers you that you're a werewolf," Sirius whispered leaning forward. "But Carrie could care less. She's always been there for you right?"

"And not to mention how upset she was at the thought of that Wixev trampling you in the dream," James added.

"She would've been upset if it had been either of you," I said reasonably. "That just means that she cares about me."

"Duh," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"It might not mean the way we're thinking though," I said.

"What's going on?" Carrie asked grinning as she leaned forward looking from me, to Sirius, to Peter, to James.

"Nothing much," Sirius said. "Just talking about what it would be like to try on Lily's bra."

Carrie snorted.

Lily heard him and leaned forward too.

"You don't need to know that," Lily said. "You already have worn it."

"That was once!" Sirius cried indignantly.

Carrie was looking at him with a look of amusement and revulsion.

"Did you actually..." she began but Sirius cut her off.

"Of course not," Sirius said. "I was only fooling."

Relief spread across Carrie's face.

Suddenly, I heard a 'pop' outside the Great Hall on the grounds. My hearing, sense of smell and vision were sharper because I was a werewolf. I listened intently.

"What is it?" James asked concerned.

"I just heard a 'pop' outside the Great Hall on the grounds," I said slowly listening intently.

Hearing nothing more, I just shrugged and turned my attention back to everyone.

That's when the table started rattling. The water in the goblets had trembled and the silver ware begun rattling.

"What on earth...?" Lily asked looking confused and scared.

We slowly stood up from the table. Everyone in the Hall was silent and they too, had gotten up from their tables looking to see where the noise was coming from.

Even the teachers at the head table were looking concerned.

Then, the front doors to the Great Hall burst open.

"Oh no!" Carrie wailed.

A Wixev had just charged down the doors. They were lying flat on the floor off the hinges.

The Wixev scanned the Hall until its eyes were fixed on Carrie. With one hoof, it pawed the ground before charging.

Everyone flew in all directions to avoid being stepped on as it charged through the Hall, knocking house tables out of the way.

Students were running toward the other end of the Hall. James grabbed Lily and they dove out of the way. Sirius dove also.

"No!" Carrie yelled. "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!"

Without hesitation, I grabbed Carrie and shoved her out of the way. She landed on top of Sirius.

"REMUS!" Carrie screamed. "NO!"

The Wixev tossed its head so one of its horns connected with my ribs. I was thrown up into the air and then crashed down on the Hufflepuff table. The table broke from the force. Blackness swallowed me up.

CARRIE.

I had landed on top of Sirius. The Wixev turned around and went to charge Sirius and I, but Professor Dumbledore had already raised his wand and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_". The Wixev fell to its side dead.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked concerned looking up into my face.

I didn't answer. I got up off of him and rushed to Remus' side.

A large, bleeding wound was on Remus' left side, staining his robes. His eyes were closed.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall rushed over to us.

Professor McGonagall crouched down beside me and place two fingers on Remus' neck.

"He's got a pulse," she said softly. "Let's get him up to Madam Elkin."

She majicked Remus onto an invisible stretcher and we all hurried after her up to the hospital wing.

Remus was put on one of the cots. Madam Elkin fussed over him and lifted up the left side of his robes, exposing a small hole, about 1 and a half inches wide. Blood was pooling on the white sheet of the cot at his side.

"I'll be able to mend this," she said cheerfully. "I've seen a lot worse."

She went over to a cabinet and pulled out a large square gauze, applied a pink liquid on it and then placed it over the wound. She used the tip of her wand to fasten it to his skin like a large band-aid.

After a few moments, Remus' eyes opened.

"Hey," Lily said affectionately. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a tornado," he moaned.

Then, his expression turned serious.

"Is Carrie okay?"

"She's fine," Sirius said warmly.

Not taking it anymore, I turned and fled from the hospital wing.


	4. Murdered

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER FOUR-MURDERED

I stood outside the hospital wing entrance and began sobbing. When I looked up, Sirius was approaching.

"Carrie," he said softly. "Remus will be fine. Madam Elkin is checking him over for any internal injuries."

"That's not it!" I sobbed. "Supposed he had died? Why am I having these dreams?"

Sirius put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I pressed my face into his chest.

"Listen," he said quietly and warmly. "We're not going to let anything happen to Moony okay? Not as long as we're around...nor are we going to let anything happen to you."

I just continued to sob into Sirius' chest.

After I was finished, Sirius led me back into the hospital wing.

To my relief, Remus was sitting upright now, sideways on the cot with his feet on the floor.

"He's fine," Lily beamed at me, but then saw my eyes. She turned to James. "Let's head to the common room. Coming Sirius?"

She glared at Sirius meaningfully.

Sirius nodded and gave my shoulder a squeeze before Lily, James and he disappeared from the hospital wing.

I headed over to Remus and sat beside him on the cot. He looked at me.

REMUS.

I looked into Carrie's face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

She was wringing her hands together nervously.

"You could've been killed," she said in a hoarse whisper staring a head at an empty cot.

"Yes," I said. "But I wasn't. I was only thinking of your safety...not my own."

"It was just like my dream," she continued. "What is going on here?"

"I'm not sure," I said softly and quietly as I leaned against her. "But nothings going to happen to me...or Sirius...or James...or Lily or Peter...okay?"

Carrie still wouldn't look at me.

"Carrie," I said in a voice just above a whisper. I gently took her chin and turned her head around so we were looking at each other now. There were tears glistening in her blue eyes. "Okay?"

She nodded and blinked. The tears sliding down her cheeks.

I wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"I'm fine now," I said reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out."

She nodded again.

"He's free to go," Madam Elkin said softly. "No internal damage."

Carrie helped me get to my feet and we headed back to the common room.

James, Lily, Sirius and Peter looked up.

"Hey," Sirius said grinning. "Feeling okay?"

"A bit," I admitted. "I think a good nights rest would be good too."

"Why don't you have a lie down and we'll tell Professor Kendall that you're sick. I think she'll understand after seeing what happened this morning," James suggested.

I nodded. That sounded like a good idea. Carrie went over and sat beside Lily.

I pulled James aside.

"Keep an eye on Carrie okay?" I said, keeping my voice down.

He nodded.

I headed into the boys dorm.

CARRIE.

Remus headed into the boys dorm to have a lie down. The rest of us headed to class.

We had History of Magic. Professor Kendall understood completely and was glad Remus was alright.

Remus had wiped the tears from my face. I've never been that close to him before as our faces were inches apart. My heart had been pounding loudly in my chest.

The Hall had been repaired and the Wixev's body had been taken away. Everyone was talking about it but no one knew I had the dream other than Remus, Lily, James and Peter. Lily had filled in James and Peter afterward.

"What am I going to do?" I moaned quietly as Professor Kendall explained the Lurton Revolution of 1345. "I'm terrified to go to sleep! Suppose I have another horrible dream that comes true?"

"You could take a Dreamless Sleep potion," Lily suggested as Professor Kendall waved her wand at the blackboard and important notes on the Revolution appeared.

We began copying them down on parchment.

"I can't rely on a potion every night," I whispered copying down the effects of the magical world after the Revolution. "Something's gotta be giving it to me...there's a reason."

"Hey," Sirius said suddenly. "I've got a wild idea."

"Uh oh," Lily said rolling her eyes. "She's not an alien Sirius...nor has she been probed, body-snatched, possessed or mind-swapped."

Sirius smirked at her.

"That's not what I was going to say, smart ass," he said. He dropped his voice even lower.

"I bet she's psychic."

No one spoke for a while until class was over and we headed back to the common room for a 45 minute break before the last two classes of the day were.

"Psychic?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said brightly. "Muggles claim to be psychic all the time. It means that they can see things before they actually happen. Maybe Carrie has this gift."

"Oh yeah," Peter said thoughtfully. "I've heard of that before."

"What did you hear?" Sirius asked scornfully. "You don't wander outside the magical world."

Peter looked put out but didn't reply back to Sirius' accusation.

"Could that be possible?" I mused. "But both my parents are from the wizarding world. Don't Muggles usually end up with that gift?"

"Not necessarily," Lily said. "I mean it could really go to anyone."

"Then that's what were going to tell Remus? Carrie's psychic?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yes," Sirius snapped. "And we're going to stick to that because that's the only explanation I can come up with that matches what's going on."

"You know," I said suddenly turning on him. "You are really mean to Peter sometimes."

Sirius' expression drained of all color.

"Because he can be a stupid prat sometimes," he replied.

"Still," I snapped back. "Being nasty to someone isn't going to help."

Sirius muttered something that we couldn't hear under his breath.

We entered the common room to find Remus sitting on the couch reading. His Prefects badge caught the light as he looked up.

"Hey," Lily said softly. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much more like myself," he grinned.

He lifted up the left side of his robes exposing his skin. "Looks better too."

I shyly diverted my eyes away from him and pretended to be interested in Peter's school bag.

"How'd class go?" he asked closing the book and watched us as we sat down all around him.

"Well," Lily said then looked at Sirius with a serious look on her face. "Sirius thinks he's found the reason for Carrie's dreams to be coming true."

"Really?" Remus asked sounding interested.

"I believe that Carrie is psychic," Sirius muttered gazing out the window of the tower.

"That would explain what's going on," Remus said nodding.

"I'll be in the library," Peter announced.

He gave me a warm smile before leaving the common room.

"Good," Sirius muttered.

At that, I rounded on him again.

"What is your problem?" I demanded angrily folding my arms over my chest. "Why are you being so mean to Peter?"

Sirius got right in my face.

"Because I don't really trust him okay? He could very well blab this to someone and then you'll be nothing more than an experiment!" Sirius barked.

"We've known him for a good solid 6 years! I think I trust one of my best friends by now!" I argued back. "I trust you, Remus, James and Lily!"

"There's something about him that I don't trust okay?" Sirius snapped, his hazel eyes flashing. "And I wish you would stop being such a goody-too-shoes to stop and realize that all people have bad tendencies! No one is perfect! Not like you!"

"That's enough," Remus growled warningly as he stood up and faced us. "Lay off, Sirius."

"And that's right. Stick up for her," Sirius said cooly. "We all know you're hard on for Carrie."

Lily and James were silent, watching with fear and astonishment at the way Sirius was acting. Lily put a hand to her mouth in surprise at Sirius' last outburst.

Remus stepped around the couch and got into Sirius face next.

"What is _your _problem, Sirius?" Remus snarled. "Okay so you don't trust Peter...but making Carrie feel like two cents and calling her names won't help the situation! Why are you all of a sudden acting this way?"

"Because I just don't trust Peter right now okay? I'm getting a bad feeling!" Sirius yelled. "I'm sorry if I insulted your _girlfriend, _but sometimes she can be blind!"

"The only one that's blind here is me, yes," I snarled angrily. "Blind to see just what kind of person you really are...a hard assed son-of-a-bitch."

Sirius clenched his fists and looked as though he'd like to hit me, but he restrained himself. Without a word, he stormed out of the common room.

The common room was silent again.

"If he didn't trust him, why'd he invite Peter to hang out with us?" I demanded pacing the front of the fireplace.

"Something is definitely bothering him," James said quietly looking up at me. "I'm sorry for the way he talked to you."

"It's okay," I said in a softer tone. "Maybe he's just in nerves over the N.E.W.T.s."

"No," James said shaking his head. "That's not it. There's something else. I think I'll go have a talk with him."

With that, he got up from the couch and gave me a wink before leaving the room.

I exhaled and plopped down beside Lily on the couch in James' seat.

Remus sat down across from us on a chair, leaned forward with his elbows resting on his thighs and he clasped his hands. The orange glow reflected off his face. He was staring intently into the fire. I could see he was deep in thought.

"I'm sorry for what Sirius said to you," Remus apologized not taking his eyes off the fire.

"It's fine," I said gently. "Maybe James can get through to him."

"Here's a thought," Lily said. "Maybe he likes Carrie too."

Remus and I looked at her.

She was wearing a broad grin.

"Or maybe his underwear rode up giving him a major wedgie,"

We laughed, glad the air in the common room lightened a bit.

About an hour later, James returned with Sirius.

Remus got up and went to leave the common room, but James held up his hand.

"Remus, wait," James said. "Sirius has something to tell anyone."

Remus paused, standing behind Lily and I on the couch.

"Go a head," James said softly.

Sirius stepped around James and faced us. Remus was watching with a cold expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I blew up at Remus and Carrie," Sirius muttered. "That wasn't right."

"It's okay," I said softly. "I know you're just looking out for me. But I'm not perfect and I do think people have mean tendencies. I just couldn't understand why all of a sudden you were acting mean toward Peter after all these years of being friends."

"Because I'm getting a bad feeling," Sirius continued to mutter. "I should've talked about it calmly instead of exploding."

"Fine," I said as I gave him a quick hug. "Let's just forget it okay?"

"Oh no," Remus said shaking his head.

We turned to look at him.

"I'm not that easy," he said coldly. "You said some pretty mean things. That's fine for Carrie and everyone else, but not me. It's going to take some time before I can forgive you."

"I understand," Sirius said respectively nodding slowly.

Just then, Peter entered the common room carrying a few books. I noticed a letter fall out of one of them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lily said in a false cheerful voice. "Dump those books in your trunk for now so we can head to dinner."

Peter nodded and scurried into the boys dorm.

I went over and bent down, picking up the letter. I began reading it.

"Oh. My. God," I said as my hand shook.

Remus and James came over to me and both leaned in close to read it:

Carrie is so hot. There are a few things I'd like to do to her...

I shut my eyes. I couldn't read anymore.

But from James' and Remus' disgusted exhales, I could tell what he wrote wasn't clean.

I felt the letter being taken from my hand. I opened my eyes.

"He'll pay," I heard James snarl.

"You don't want to know what he said," Remus said gravely, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Just then, Peter came back into the common room. All heads turned toward him.

Peter froze.

"What?" he asked slowly.

James lunged for him, but Peter dodged him and ran around the couch.

"YOU SLIMY LITTLE SCUZBUCKET!" James snarled angrily brandishing the letter in front of Peter, but the couch was in between them, creating a barrier.

Peter's face drained of all color.

"How did you find that?" he asked quietly.

"It fell from one of your textbooks," I replied clearly disgusted and appalled.

"I didn't want anyone to see it," he said even quieter.

"Well, we did," James snarled.

James thrusted the letter into Sirius' hand and jumped over the couch. Peter turned and ran from the common room, with James on his heels. Sirius scanned the letter.

"What a gross little elf," Sirius snarled as he crumpled the letter up and tossed it into the trash can.

"Dinner," Remus reminded everyone quietly.

We all headed out of the common room. We could hear Peter's protesting yells as James continued to chase him all over the castle.

We sat down in the Great Hall. Food appeared on our plates. We began eating. James and Peter still hadn't shown up about an hour into dinner.

"I have a feeling James shoved Peter into that Vanishing Closet," Lily said with an amused and sad expression. "I can't believe Peter wrote that trash."

I shivered.

"Don't remind me,"

Remus angrily pounded on the table with his fist.

"Whatever James does to him it will probably be worse than whatever I would come up with,"

My lip twitched.

"More than likely James' shove his head into a toilet and flush it,"

Remus looked up at me.

"James has a bad temper I'm sure you know about," he said quietly. "Plus, he was really appalled and shocked at what Peter wrote. I'm not sure what he's going to do to him."

I began feeling a bit nervous now. I hoped James wouldn't do anything to get himself expelled for real this time.

I began eating.

Shortly, James entered the Great Hall and sat down beside Sirius.

"What did you do?" Lily asked.

"I told him that he was hot and there were a few things I'd like to do to him," James replied stiffly.

"What did you do?" Lily repeated.

James shrugged. "Beat the snot out of him then shoved his head into the toilet and flushed it,"

Remus and I's lips twitched.

Peter didn't enter the Great Hall at all for dinner that night.

The next morning at breakfast, Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat and faced the Hall. The silence fell across it.

"I have some rather grave news," he said quietly. "A student has been murdered last night."

Gasps went around.

"Who?" a Ravenclaw called out.

"Peter Pettigrew,"


	5. The Christmas Dance

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER FIVE-THE CHRISTMAS DANCE

Gryffindor was silent and stunned.

We all turned to look at James. His face had drained of all color and he was breathing a bit heavy.

"What happened?"

"He had been killed using the Killing curse," Professor Dumbledore said solemnly.

Again, we looked at James.

He was in complete shock.

"We're not sure what exactly happened though," Dumbledore continued. "But as a safety warning, I'm issuing a curfew. No one is to leave their common rooms after 9 PM."

Whispers went around.

"Of course, that will be lifted for the Christmas Dance. But immediately following the dance, the curfew will be reinstated. Tuck in!"

Food appeared on our plates. We began helping ourselves to food.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it," James said automatically.

"We know, Prongs," Sirius said softly. "But be careful. If anyone finds out...well, I'm sure they heard the flushing of the toilet and Peter's cries...but still, just be careful okay?"

I glared at Sirius.

"Aren't you the least bit upset about what happened to Peter?"

Remus lowered his fork, obviously sensing another battle coming on.

He studied us.

"Don't fight anymore please?" Lily moaned. "Sirius, stop acting so cold. We know you're upset okay? Carrie, Sirius shows his feelings differently."

I nodded, accepting Lily's answer.

Just then, Molly Prewett, a fellow Gryffindor plopped down beside me. Arthur Weasley, another fellow Gryffindor, sat down across from Molly.

"Hey," Molly said looking grave. "I can't believe that happened to Peter."

"I know," I said quietly. "But who would so such a thing?"

"Maybe someone that really hates him?" Arthur suggested.

Molly's shoulder length light auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Arthur also had, short, wavy thick dark auburn hair and blue eyes.

"That fits about one of us," I muttered casting Sirius a fleeting look before turning my attention onto Molly and Arthur.

"So," I said trying to sound cheerful. "Are you two going to the Christmas dance?"

Molly shook her head.

"No," she said sounding miserable. "No one's asked me yet."

"Ah," I said. "Neither have I been asked."

Arthur suddenly turned to me.

"Would you like to go with me?" he asked quickly.

"Um..." I said a bit surprised.

Arthur was quiet, and he loved Muggles. But he was a nice guy.

"Sure!" I finished grinning.

Arthur grinned back..

"Hey, Molly," Remus said leaning over Sirius. "Want to go with me?"

I felt a pang. He had said that I was going to go with either him or Sirius...but then, I realized it was because I accepted Arthur's invitation. Still, I felt jealous.

Molly beamed. "Sure, Remus,"

"James," Sirius said turning to him. "Want to go with me?"

We all laughed.

"I'll be going with Lily," James said still looking a bit off about Peter.

"Says who?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow. "You just assume I'm going to say yes?"

"Well, were you?" James inquired.

"Yeah," Lily muttered as she grabbed a piece of toast.

We laughed again.

Lily was grinning too.

We headed off to class. I noticed now that Arthur was showing some interest in me. He was cute too.

We entered the Potions class. Remus went to sit next to me, but Arthur stepped over.

"Hey," Arthur said brightly. "Would you mind if I sat with Carrie?"

I was already sitting and had my book out. I looked up at Remus.

"Erm," Remus said looking put out and flabbergasted. "Sure...go a head Arthur."

"Thanks, mate," Arthur said beaming as he sat down beside me.

I heard Molly ask Remus if she could sit with him. He accepted.

Sitting behind Arthur and I were Sirius and Lily, James and Frank Longbottom and Remus and Molly.

Arthur seemed nervous around me. When Professor Vaughan had us cut two caterpillars in halves, Arthur ended up nearly mincing his.

"Here," I said, handing him an extra caterpillar that I had. I cut the caterpillar in half and placed it in front of him.

"Whew," Arthur said. "Thanks Carrie."

I smiled back and returned to my Potion.

LILY.

I nudged Sirius.

"Notice anything different?" I asked grinning at him.

He looked up.

Arthur and Carrie seemed to be getting along nicely. Lily sensed that he liked Carrie..also.

"I thought Remus has a thing for her?" Sirius whispered leaning close.

"So did I," I whispered back. "But maybe not. We're going to have to wait and see."

Sirius nodded, still grinning as we turned to our Potion.

REMUS.

I sat behind James and Frank Longbottom. Molly was sitting next to me. I watched as Arthur talked happily to Carrie. Professor Vaughan had given us a 10 minute break before he came around to check on our potions.

I felt a strong pang of jealousy as Carrie laughed at something Arthur had said. She was helping him with his Potion.

"So," Molly's voice cut into my thoughts. "Could you believe what happened to Laura? And I'm so glad you're okay after that Wixev almost gored you to death."

I turned to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah," I said absentmindedly. "Thanks. I couldn't believe it about Laura too. It was just a horrible accident."

Molly nodded and went to reach for her caterpillar at the same time I had reached for a Locus. Our fingers briefly touched.

Immediately, Molly began blushing.

"Sorry," she apologized keeping her eyes on her cauldron.

"No problem," I said picking up the Locus and dropping it into the potion.

"Are you excited about the dance?" Molly asked.

"I guess," I said.

"I'm real excited. I've never actually been invited to any of the dances," she said with a touch of sadness. "I usually spend time alone in the Gryffindor common room reading or catching up on homework."

I looked at her surprised. Molly was very pretty. I couldn't understand it.

"I find that hard to believe," I said adding my own caterpillar to the potion.

Molly turned scarlet.

CARRIE.

Arthur was really a great guy. I've never really talked to him much, but now talking with him, I realized he was.

Besides, I couldn't be sure if Remus liked me or not. We were best friends.

"Can I tell you something?" Arthur asked looking a bit embarrassed as Professor Vaughan came around and began inspecting the potions.

"Sure," I said brightly.

"I've always had a crush on you, just been too nervous to actually say anything," he said blushing a shade of crimson.

"Oh," I said pleased. "Well, I'm glad you asked me."

He beamed.

After class, we headed back to the common room for the 45 minute break before the last two classes, Transfiguration and Astronomy, which would be held in the Astronomy Tower.

I flopped down on the couch. Remus and James sat down on either side of me. Molly, Arthur and Lily sat across from us.

"So does anyone have any idea as to what happened to Peter? Why would anyone want to kill him?" Molly asked.

"We're not sure," James said. "But we intend to find out."

"I just don't understand it," I said. "James, what happened after you...erm, 'helped Peter with his extra credit assignment'?"

Sirius let out a laugh that he quickly turned to a cough after Lily sent him a death glare.

"He said he was heading to talk to one of the teachers," James said quietly. "Professor Anicks I think."

"So," Lily said slowly. "Something had to have happened between where you 'taught' him and the teachers office. That's the whole third floor...isn't it?"

"Yeah," Arthur said nodding. "Professor Anicks office is on the second floor. But where did you teach him, James?"

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and I all looked at each other.

"Erm," James said. "The Room of Requirement. We had been on the floor earlier in the day and figured a nice, quiet place would be exactly what we needed."

"Then, yes," Molly said. "The whole third floor. You didn't see anything weird did you?"

James shook his head.

"Totally weird," Arthur said shaking his head.

The Christmas Dance came up fast as the weeks flew by.

There had been a trip to Hogsmeade to buy Muggle dresses. Dumbledore had explained to us that it would be non-formal, meaning we could wear Muggle clothing to the dance. There was a store in Hogsmeade called "Switcheroo".

Lily, Molly and I bought our dresses. Lily was wearing a white sleeveless satin dress, Molly had bought a pink short-sleeved dress with a scoop neck on it. Her hair was pulled into a French twist. Lily's hair was pulled into an elegant bun. I had bought a light blue spaghetti shoulder strapped dress with little sequins along the hemline.

My hair was fluffed around my shoulders. We had applied makeup and lipgloss and headed to the common room where the boys were.

They were dressed in suits and ties. They all looked handsome.

"Don't you four clean up nicely," Lily said as she linked arms with James.

Sirius had asked a Ravenclaw girl named Annabelle Sanderson.

He and Annabelle linked arms. I felt Remus' eyes on me as he linked arms with Molly. I linked arms with Arthur and we all headed down to the Great Hall.

Christmas decorations and tinsel were hung from the walls and ceiling. Mistletoe and streamers hung all around as well.

Tables were set up and held about 9 couples to a table. There were about 60 tables. We all sat around a table.

"This is really lovely," Molly said taking in everything as she scanned the Hall.

"Have you been to the last Christmas dance?" Lily asked kindly.

Molly shook her head. "No, this is my first one,"

Lily looked shocked.

"I've never really been invited to a dance before," Molly continued blushing.

"So," Remus said. "What band did Dumbledore get to play?"

"I think they're called 'Charm Casters'," Sirius mused. "Not sure though."

"I've heard of them," Arthur said nodding. "They're really good. Of course, I like the Muggle band called 'Enigma'."

"Oh yeah," I said turning to him. "They're music is really nice. I like them too."

Arthur beamed at me.

I could feel Remus' eyes on me the entire time as each of us broke off into separate conversations.

Shortly, Dumbledore arose from his seat.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Even though tomorrow is really Christmas," he grinned. "Just look at your plates and say what you want."

We all glanced down and dozens of different food combinations appeared.

We hungrily dug into the food.

The band was called "Charm Casters" and soon everyone was up dancing.

Remus and Molly were dancing to one of the bands faster songs. Only Arthur and I remained at the table.

"I don't dance much," he admitted looking upset. "If one of your other friends ask you, I don't mind."

"Oh no," I said. "I don't like to dance much either. I get embarrassed easily."

Arthur nodded.

I crossed my arms on the table and rested my chin on top of them watching everyone dance.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked quietly and softly. "You look distracted."

"I've been better," I admitted.

I hesitated.

_Should I tell him about the dreams? He's not going to judge me or anything._

I then proceeded to tell him about the dreams and how they had come true.

When I was done, Arthur actually seemed to know a great deal about what was going on.

"Sirius is probably right," he said as he too, crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on top of them next to me. "It does sound like you're psychic. Normally, you would get a vision of what would 'happen' before it does when you're awake, but maybe your dreams are your visions...only when you're sleeping."

"Can that be?" I mused. "I mean both my parents are from the wizarding world."

Arthur shrugged. "Why not? We're just as human as the Muggles only we have magical powers I guess you could say. We're not super humans,"

He was totally making sense now.

ARTHUR.

Carrie looked much better.

Suddenly, her eyes slid out of focus and she began rigid in her seat. She was staring a head blankly at a goblet.

"Carrie?" I asked tentatively.

No response.

Suddenly, her eyes slid back into focus and she gasped.

"What is it?" I demanded. "Did you have a vision?"

I read a lot of Muggle books and recognized her reaction.

"Yeah," she said as she frantically looked around. "Where's Lily?"

"Over there," I said pointing.

Lily was standing under one of the Christmas decorations of a sleigh. She was talking to James.

"Lily!" Carrie cried as she tore from her seat and began running toward Lily. I stood up and watched. Just as she knocked Lily down, the sleigh came crashing down on top of Carrie.

Carrie was knocked onto her stomach. She wasn't moving under the weight of the sleigh.

"Carrie!" I cried.

At that, Remus and Sirius looked up, saw me running over to Carrie and then joined in. The music stopped as everyone watched intently.

I reached Carrie's side first.

James was helping Lily to her feet.

"Get it off of her," James said urgently.

Remus and Sirius grabbed the end of the sleigh and tried to lift it.

"It won't budge," Sirius cringed as he and Remus tried again.

"Try this," I said.

I pulled out my wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Sure enough, the sleigh lifted off of Carrie and I set it down away.

"It was too heavy to lift manually," I said. "Magic was the only way."

"Thanks Arthur," Sirius said nodding.

I crouched down beside Carrie.

"Is she okay?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Sirius felt Carrie's neck for a pulse.

"Yeah," he said. "Let's get her to Madam Elkin."

So, Sirius, Remus and James helped carry Carrie up to the hospital wing. I looked up. It looked like the setting for the sleigh had been cut.


	6. Molly's Accident

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER SIX-MOLLY'S ACCIDENT

Lily and I followed shortly behind James, Sirius and Remus.

"She'll be fine," Lily assured me softly as she put a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled.

We entered the hospital wing. Carrie was lying on a stretcher on her back. Her head was turned toward me. One arm was draped over her stomach. The other lay at her side.

Her eyes were closed.

Madam Elkin examined Carrie.

She looked up at us.

"What on earth happened to her?" she asked.

"One of the sleigh decorations fell on her," James said swallowing.

"Will she be alright?" Remus demanded next.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Madam Elkin said quietly. "She's bad...real bad...but with extensive potions and remedies, I'm pretty sure she'll be okay."

"Pretty sure?" Remus asked, his voice coming out several tones higher than normal.

"I deal with magical injuries and injuries that aren't this extensive," Madam Elkin explained patiently. "She's basically one broom short to a strip to St. Mungo's."

"She saved my life," Lily said hugging herself.

There were tears in her eyes.

Then, Lily looked at me.

"What happened?"

All eyes were on me now.

"She had a vision," I said slowly. "Her eyes slid out of focus and she went rigid in her seat. Then she snapped out of it and asked where you were. Then she dove and shoved you out of the way."

"A vision?" Remus asked. "I thought she had psychic dreams."

"Psychic's can have visions even when they're awake," I said patiently and calmly. "They don't have to be asleep."

"And you didn't stop her?" Remus demanded as anger filled his expression.

"Stop her? How could I have stopped her?" I asked. "I wasn't even sure what the vision was about otherwise should've I just let it alone and let Lily get hurt also?"

Remus looked murderous and he just stalked out of the hospital wing, jostling me on the way out.

"Don't worry, Arthur," Sirius said softly. "He'll come around. We know you didn't mean anything. There was no way you could've known what was going to happen. Otherwise you would've stopped it no?"

His expression was serious, but it was meant to be light.

"I'll go and talk to him," Lily offered as she looked at Carrie lying motionless on the cot and she gave my shoulder a squeeze before leaving the hospital wing after Remus.

MOLLY.

Poor Arthur. He looked so guilty and upset.

Sirius and James sat down beside Carrie on the cot.

I went over to Arthur.

"Everything will be okay," I said softly.

But truthfully, I was worried about Carrie. The sleigh weighed about as much as Hippogriff. Dumbledore didn't skimp on decorations. Everything was genuine.

Arthur gave me a weak smile before joining Sirius and James.

"Listen," I said softly. "I'm going to head back to the common room for a moment. I'll be right back.."

"Okay," Sirius said, looking up. "Be careful okay?"

I nodded and turned to leave the hospital wing.

I began walking back to the common room. The Dance had been canceled immediately and the Hall returned to its normal way again. Dumbledore was walking toward me coming in the opposite direction.

"Miss Prewett," he said gently and softly. "How is Miss Owens doing?"

He stopped. I stopped walking also and faced him. His blue eyes were filled with concerned behind his half moon spectacles.

"Madam Elkin said she was bad," I said quietly. "But she thinks she should be fine."

"I certainly hope so," he said looking concerned. "Where are you off to?"

"The common room," I said. "I need to get something."

He nodded. As he passed me he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and then continued on his way.

I headed down the stairs to the common room.

I found my bag and found what I was looking for. It was a small gold dragon charm that I always used as a good-luck charm. I decided to give it to Carrie. I turned and headed out of the common room.

I headed back up to the hospital wing, but as I was walking up the stairs, I sensed someone behind me.

There was a figure dressed in a black hooded cloak with heavily lidded eyes. I felt my feet going out from under me and I was falling backward, back down the stairs. I bounced over each step and finally landed on my right side at the end of the stair case. I moaned and shakily got to my hands and knees. I looked up. There was no one there.

I felt a cut on my lip that was bleeding and a small cut on my temple which was also bleeding.

My sides hurt. Limping, I made my way carefully up the steps again.

ARTHUR.

Molly entered the common room again. Professor Dumbledore was talking with James. She had a cut on her temple and a cut lip. Both were bleeding. She was limping and clutching her right side.

"Molly," I said alarmed. "What happened?"

James, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore looked up also alarmed.

"I fell down the stairs," she replied coming over to me. "Actually, someone tripped me."

Madam Elkin quickly helped Molly.

"Someone tripped you?" Professor Dumbledore asked staring directly at Molly. "Who was it?"

"I'm not sure," Molly said frowning. "There eyes were heavily lidded. They were in a black hooded cloak."

"Someone's inside Hogwarts," Dumbledore said looking grave. "The curfew is still in effect. I'm going to have to sweep the inside of the castle."

He made sure Molly was okay finally before leaving the wing.

Sirius put an arm around Molly.

REMUS.

I entered the common room and angrily began pacing it. I really wasn't mad at Arthur. In fact, I felt guilty that I lashed out at him.

Lily entered the common room shortly.

"Remus," she said quietly. "What's going on with you?"

She studied me with those amazing emerald eyes.

"I don't know," I muttered, still pacing.

"Is this part of your werewolf trait?" she asked. "If it is, we'll definitely give you privacy."

"No," I said. "It's not."

"Then what?"

I exhaled.

"I'm confused," I admitted, finally understanding my feelings. "About Carrie and Arthur."

"I hope you don't have feelings toward Arthur," Lily said, her lip twitching. "That might cause a problem."

I looked at her and then smiled, shaking my head. "No. I mean I'm having feelings for Carrie, and Molly. Plus, I'm not sure how Carrie feels about Arthur, or Molly about me for that matter. It's like a whole big mess,"

Lily smiled. "Sit,"

I sat down on the couch. Lily sat beside me and faced me.

"Look," she said in a calm and patient tone. "I know definitely that Carrie cares about you...and I know damn well you know that too. Arthur and Molly are good people, Remus. Molly is a sweet girl and Arthur is a good guy. Give it time okay? Let nature take its course."

"I just want Carrie to be happy," I muttered.

"I know," Lily said as she threw her arms around me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back. I began feeling a bit better now after talking with her.

"Let's head back shall we?" Lily said after she released me.

I nodded.

We headed back to the hospital wing.

James and Sirius told us what happened with Molly.

"Are you okay?" I demanded worriedly.

She nodded and smiled.

ARTHUR.

Molly had placed a little gold dragon charm in Carrie's palm. She said it was her good-luck charm.

Remus put an arm around Molly's shoulders.

Very reluctantly, we headed to the rest of our classes.

The next morning, we checked on Carrie.

She was getting better little by little. Madam Elkin estimated that by next week, Carrie should be okay.

Remus apologized to me for lashing out like that. I forgave him.

I really had begun to like Carrie even more. Dumbledore had swept the castle but found nothing. That was really odd. Remus, James, Sirius, Molly and I all agreed that something strange and evil was going on. Someone was out to get us.

The next week rolled around. We were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, the portrait entrance opened. We all looked up.

Carrie stood, beaming.

CARRIE.

The look of pure joy was on everyone's faces.

"CARRIE!" Lily cried as she leaped up from the couch and flew over to me. She hugged me tightly.

Everyone got up and came over to me.

After Lily hugged me and released me, next it was James, then Sirius, then Molly, then Remus and lastly but shyly, Arthur.

"How do you feel?" Remus asked.

"Like my old self," I beamed. "But if Sirius farts, I'm going to have to put my wand up his but to cork it."

They all laughed.

We all sat down again. I was sitting in-between Arthur and Sirius. Molly and Lily were sitting across from us on chairs. James and Remus were sitting on the floor.

"What exactly happened in the vision?" Arthur asked looking at me.

"I saw the sleigh breaking away and landing on Lily," I said. "I had to stop it."

"You really scared us," Remus said quietly. "We were certain you were going to die. Madam Elkin said you were a broom short of going to St. Mungo's."

Their faces suddenly filled with sadness and solemness.

"I'm okay though," I said. "I couldn't let that happen. I would do the same for all of you. You're all my good friends."

Arthur shyly put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, you're our best friend too," he said.

They all nodded. I snuggled up against Arthur. I saw Remus give Molly a wink. She blushed scarlet.

"So has anyone figured out what's going on here?" I asked.

"We think someone's out to get us," James said seriously. "Someone made Molly fall down the stairs. He or she was right behind her on the stairs."

"Okay," Sirius said. "Do we know anyone that would want to hurt us? We're well liked!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes," she said scornfully. "The first years you bullied several months ago...you shoved them head first into the toilet and flushed. I'm sure they love you."

Molly looked appalled, yet amused.

Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Molly," I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gold dragon charm. I got up and stood in front of her, opening my palm.

"I think this is yours," I said grinning. "Thank you."

"Keep it," Molly said softly.

I leaned down and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back. I turned and sat back down next to Arthur.

"Okay," James said looking around at everyone. "Back on the subject...who would be out to get us? Anyone with a grudge."

We all sat, deep in thought.

Suddenly, a terrible thought entered my mind.

"Hey," I said quietly. "Who are we forgetting?"

Everyone had puzzled expressions on their faces.

"There's only one wizard that is evil enough," I said meaningfully.

All their faces now drained of color.

"You-Know-Who," Lily whispered raising a hand to her mouth.

"Okay," James said. "But why?"

"That I'm not sure of yet," I said. "But there's no one else I could think of that would be cunning enough to throw Molly down the stairs or drop a sleigh onto Lily."

"Actually, drop a sleigh onto you," Sirius said with a deadpan look. But I knew he was serious.

"And who killed Peter?" Remus mused.

We were all silent.

We headed down to breakfast and then to our classes.

Professor McGonagall awarded Gryffindor 50 points because I was okay. That caused Gryffindor to throw a party after dinner that night.

Sirius and James took care of the decorations and food.

The entire Gryffindor house was having a blast.

We were all laughing and talking merrily in the common room. I checked my watch. It was 9:00 at night.

I also looked out the window. A full moon hung in the almost midnight sky. There were a few stars that twinkled.

"Carrie? What's wrong?" Arthur asked worriedly, searching my face.

"Erm, Remus doesn't look too good," I said quickly. "I'd better go talk to him."

"Oh," Arthur said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

I realized that I might've hurt him.

"Hey," I said softly putting my face close to his. "Remus and I are best friends...okay?"

He still looked a little crestfallen so I leaned even closer until our lips met. I gave him a quick kiss before I got up and headed over to Remus.

ARTHUR.

I sat, completely in shock after Carrie had given me a quick kiss. I could still taste her lips on mine. Lily had been watching. She got up and came over to me. She plopped down in Carrie's seat.

"So," Lily said in a teasing tone. "Carrie likes you back huh?"

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Do you think so?"

"Oh yeah," Lily said firmly nodding. "She doesn't just go around kissing guys for nothing. Especially after Luke."

I looked at her quizzically.

"Who's Luke?"

Lily's expression fell.

"Luke was her boyfriend in our 4th year. 6 months into the relationship, he became abusive toward Carrie. He hit Carrie so bad that she ended up getting a black eye and several bruises. Sirius hit the roof and went after him. He beat the snot out of Luke. He was almost going to be expelled, Sirius, but Carrie pleaded with the Headmaster and Professor Dumbledore. Sirius was able to stay but was punished, but Luke oddly transferred out 2 months later,"

The news hit me like a ton of bricks. I swallowed and raised my eyes to Carrie, who was talking with Remus, James and Sirius now. She glanced over at me and winked, then returned to talking with them.

"I can't believe someone would be like that toward her," I said quietly looking back at Lily.

"This is the first time I've seen her happy in a while," Lily continued softly. "She must really like you and trust you. Two things that Carrie is very careful about with guys."

"I would never hurt her," I said firmly. "Or any girl like that."

"I know," Lily said softly. "We know you're a good guy. Don't worry."

Lily gave me a squeeze before she got up and went back over to James. Sirius came over next.

"So I see Carrie likes you huh?" he asked grinning.

"I think so," I said.

"And you like her?"

"Very much,"

"If you hurt her, I'll personally stick your head in the toilet," Sirius said, his tone changing.

"SIRIUS!" I heard Carrie snap suddenly.

Neither of us realized she had been standing close and was able to hear us.

"Uh oh," we heard James and Lily mutter.


	7. Remus' Transformation

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER SEVEN-REMUS' TRANSFORMATION

CARRIE.

I glared at Sirius.

Arthur looked pale.

The entire common room grew quiet and everyone was watching.

"What are you telling him?" I demanded angrily putting my hands on my hips.

"Carrie," Lily said coming over to me. "I told Arthur about Luke."

"DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO KNOW ABOUT MY PAST?" I cried angrily.

Lily seemed to have shrunk.

James and Remus were watching apprehensively.

"You know what?" I said. "That's fine. Excuse me."

With that, I turned and stormed out of the common room.

I headed up to Astronomy Tower, to try and think, to clear my mind. There was a small veranda where there were telescopes were for studying the stars. I stepped outside, inhaling the cold night air. I shivered and wrapped my robe around me tighter.

My hair blew around my face.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I was more upset at the fact that I felt like I was some kind of circus freak now between the visions and the fact that my ex abused me. Like people were feeling sorry for me now.

I hated that.

I sat down on a cold bench and leaned forward, my elbows resting on my thighs. I buried my face into my hands and began sobbing.

"C-Carrie?" a voice said nervously.

I lowered my hands. It was Arthur. He looked nervous.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Erm," he said as he nervously twisted his hands. "C-Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure," I said shrugging.

He came over and sat beside me.

"I-I'm sorry about Luke," he said.

"I'm just tired of everyone thinking I'm some sort of freak now because of these stupid visions and the fact that my ex beat me up. Plus, I know they're all feeling sorry for me now and that's the only reason why they're friends with me," I muttered, raising my eyes to the sky as fresh tears began forming.

"No," Arthur said. "I don't think you're a freak. And that's not why I like you."

I looked at him.

"I like you because of who you are," he said shyly. "Not because of what happened or the fact that you're psychic. And I want you to know that I would never treat you like that...or any girl."

I felt myself smiling despite the tears that streamed down my cheeks.

We stood up.

I threw my arms around him and pulled him close to me. I hugged him tightly. I felt him shyly wrap his arms around my. Our chins were resting on one another's shoulders.

I buried my face into his neck and began sobbing quietly.

ARTHUR.

Carrie had her face buried into my neck. She was sobbing quietly. I gently pressed my face into her hair. She smelled like raspberries.

I felt her grip around me tighten a bit. I really care about her and liked her.

A blast of cold wind fluttered the hems of our robes and her skirt.

I heard someone clear their throat.

Carrie released me and turned around to face the person. It was Lily.

"Um, Arthur?" she asked tentatively. "Can I speak to Carrie alone for a moment?"

"Sure," Arthur said as he gave me a warm smile before leaving.

Lily came over to me.

"I'm really sorry, Carrie," she apologized looking guilty. "I didn't know you didn't want anyone else to know about Luke."

"No," I said sighing. "I just feel like I'm a circus freak because of these visions and the fact that everyone feels sorry for me because of Luke."

"You're not a freak and we just care about you...that's all," Lily said softly. "I can definitely tell Arthur cares about you too. He looked so upset and appalled after what Luke did to you. I know he isn't like that. He'll treat you like a queen."

I smiled.

"I know," I said quietly. "He's a great guy."

"But right now," Lily said her voice dropping. "We've got to clear out the common room. Remus is about to change any minute."

We hurried back to the common room.

"Hey guess what?" Lily called loudly when we entered the common room again. "The elves are giving free food away! Hurry!"

Everyone fled happily from the common room, except Remus, James, Sirius, Molly and Arthur.

Arthur and Molly knew about Remus too. We were the only ones.

Molly was biting her lip after she glanced out the window.

"This is really dangerous though," she said quietly. "Suppose he accidentally attacks a student?"

"Relax, Molly," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "That's why James and I are here to keep him in line."

With that, Sirius changed into a black dog. He looked like a black German Shepard. He barked at Molly and jumped onto her lap. He sat on his haunches on her lap with his front paws on her left thigh.

"Geeze," Molly said cringing. "You weigh a ton."

Sirius turned and began licking her face.

She had to laugh as she wiped the stick saliva off her cheeks.

Remus changed into a gray wolf next.

"I'd best wait until we head outside," James said. "I don't think a stag would be able to fit through the portrait entrance."

The gray wolf shook its body and then made its way over to Arthur. I watched the wolf. It gave Arthur's hand a quick lick before walking over to me.

I crouched down in front of it and threw my arms around its neck.

"Be careful okay?" I whispered pressing my face into its soft fur.

That only got me a fierce licking from the wolf in response. The black dog jumped down off Molly, gave me a quick lick in the face before both the dog and wolf vanished out of the common room.

James smiled at us before following them out.

"Okay," Lily said as she yawned. "I'm heading to bed...Molly? What about you?"

"Yeah," Molly said still staring after the wolf. "Good-night, Carrie, Arthur."

"Night," we chorused.

Molly followed Lily into the girls dorm.

"You're not tired?" Arthur asked.

"Not yet," I admitted.

We just sat in front of the fireplace, staring into the fire. The common room was dead quiet.

Arthur and I were sitting next to each other on the couch.

I checked my watch. It was now 11:30 PM.

"They'd better be careful sneaking back in," I said yawning. "So Arimus doesn't catch them and give them detention."

"I know," Arthur said.

I rested my head on Arthur's shoulder. Pretty soon, I had dozed off...and drifted off to sleep.

ARTHUR.

Carrie had her head resting against my shoulder. She was out cold. I wrapped one of the Gryffindor throw covers over her that was draped across the back of the couch. I gently put my arm around her. Her head slid off my shoulder and onto my thigh.

I gently began stroking her hair. She had beautiful tight banana curls. Pretty soon, I had fallen asleep as well.

CARRIE.

_I was outside with Molly, Lily and James. It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was shining brightly. Arthur, Remus and Sirius had joined us as well. We headed out to the large oak tree that was on the grounds._

_We all sat down and began talking and laughing._

_Suddenly, this figure dressed in a black cloak with heavily lidded eyes from the hood appeared. The figure pointed a wand at me. James saw it and jumped in front of me. A blast of red came from the tip of the figures wand. It hit James square in the chest. Then, the figure aimed it at Arthur...Arthur went down next...then Molly...then Sirius...then Remus. It was only me left. The wand turned on me._

I woke up abruptly. I was breathing heavily and I was sweating. It took me a second to realize I was still in the common room. Arthur was sound asleep. My head had been resting on his thigh.

I checked my watch. 2 A.M.

I heard the portrait door opening. Arthur snapped awake too.

I tossed the throw cover off of me and sat up.

The black dog charged into the common room, followed by the gray wolf and then James in human form.

"I'm heading to bed," James replied clearly exhausted. "These two still have two hours to go yet before Remus changes back."

James studied me.

"Did you have another dream? Or vision?" he asked.

Arthur looked at me.

I nodded.

"Um," I said biting my bottom lip. "I think its best if I tell everyone in the morning since it involves everyone."

James looked a bit nervous, but he nodded and headed into the boys dorm.

The black dog jumped up onto the couch beside me. He sat on his haunches.

He looked at me with those big, brown eyes and studied me.

"This one was really bad," I whispered. "I'm telling everyone in the morning."

The black dog continued to study me.

The gray wolf stood on the hearth rug in front of the fireplace and then tucked his hind legs beneath him before stretching out his front ones. He rested his chin in-between his front legs.

Suddenly, the gray wolfs ears flicked backward and I heard him emitting low growls.

"Remus?" I asked confused but alarmed.

The black dogs watched Remus curiously as well.

The wolf pulled itself into a sitting position again and pulled back the top lip of its snout, exposing white canines and incisors.

Arthur looked worried too.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure," I said.

I got up and took several steps toward the wolf, but the wolf turned its head around, ears pinned flat sideways and it snapped its jaws at me. I froze, fearful now and very alarmed.

Arthur slowly stood up from the couch as well.

The black dog jumped down off the couch and went over to the gray wolf. To my horror, the gray wolf clamped its jaws around Sirius' neck and pinned him down.

"SIRIUS!" I cried.

Blood began pooling around the black dogs neck and staining the hearth rug. The dog whined and kept struggling to get up, but the wolf had a good lock on him.

I pulled out my wand and aimed it at the wolf.

"_Masnoris!_" I said.

A jet of pink shot out from the tip of my wand and hit the gray wolf in the shoulder. This spell was used to inflict a sharp, quick stab of pain. Finally, the gray wolf released Sirius. Sirius wasn't moving, but he was breathing. I could see his sides rising and falling.

The wolf turned and charged for me. Arthur lunged for me and grabbed me. From the force, we fell over the couch. I landed on top of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

I realized my hips were pressing against his. But I shook my head. Right now, we had a huge problem.

"What's going on with him?" Arthur asked.

He was blushing slightly and I realized he realized what position we were in.

"I don't know," I said concerned. "He's never acted this way before."

I slowly climbed off of Arthur and peered over the top of the couch. The wolf was no where to be seen. Suddenly, it jumped on the couch, right in front of my face. I screamed and fell backward.

It had Arthur and I pinned behind the couch.

ARTHUR.

When Carrie had landed on top of me, I began blushing slightly because I'd never been that close to her before.

Now, the gray wolf had us pinned behind the couch.

"What's going on?" a voice said from the boys' entrance.

"JAMES!" Carrie screamed. "REMUS IS ACTING CRAZY! HE'S GOT US PINNED BEHIND THE COUCH!"

The wolfs head snapped around and we knew James was standing in the dorm.

"What on earth...?" Lily's voice said.

"What's Remus doing?" Molly's voice came next.

"I see what the problem is," James shouted over the snarling wolf. "There's something stuck in his hindquarters...like a dart."

"A dart?" Carried asked turning to me.

I went to explain, but she shook her head.

"I know what a dart is," she snapped. "But how on earth did it get into Remus?"

"I'm going to try something!" James shouted.

We heard Molly and Lily squeal with fright.

"_Accio Dart!_"

Immediately, Remus' expression changed. The ears pricked forward and the aggression vanished. He began panting.

Carrie and I slowly got to our feet. The gray wolf licked Carrie's hand.

"He's back," Carrie said relieved.

She began scratching an ear. I did too. Remus licked both of our hands.

We climbed back over the couch.

"Sirius," Lily moaned as she dropped to her knees beside the black dog.

By now, the dogs breathing had started to become labored.

"We've got to get him to Madam Pomfrey," Molly said weakly.

"And tell her what?" James asked carefully. "That this is really Sirius? We'd get expelled for sure!"

"I'll tell her he's my dog," Carrie offered quietly. "I'll take the heat."

"No!" I cried. "You can't!"

"Arthur," Carrie said turning to me. "He needs medical attention. We can't let him die."

I kept protesting until she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. She pressed her face into my neck.

"Please," she whispered in my ear. Her breath soft. "Sirius will die otherwise."

I felt my objections starting to melt away.

"Fine," I muttered.

She gave my neck one last nuzzle before she released me. I angrily turned away and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Come on," Carrie said. "Help me."

James and Molly helped pick up Sirius, who let out a painful whine. Lily remained behind. They left the common room.

LILY.

Molly, James and Carrie left the common room. I could see Arthur was angry. He kept pacing back and forth. Remus came over to me and sat on his haunches at my feet. He looked up at me with his jaundice eyes.

I didn't know what to do. If Carrie got expelled, then that would be it for me. I would leave. Someone was doing this to us...I was sure of it.

Finally, Remus changed back into his human self.

"What happened? Where's Carrie, Molly, Sirius and James?" he asked, looking around.

"Hospital wing," I said quietly. "You attacked Sirius when you changed. He's bleeding pretty badly."

"Oh God," Remus said, his face draining of all color.

"What happened?" I asked searching his face.

"I'm not sure," Remus said looking guilty and pale. "I felt this sharp prick on my hindquarters, then all I wanted to do was tear into someone."

"Well," Arthur said turning to Remus and I. "Carrie is taking the heat for Sirius. She's going to tell Madam Elkin that Sirius is her dog."

"She can't!" Remus cried looking even worse.

"Come on," I said. "We're going to the hospital wing."

With that, we tore from the common room.


	8. No Proof?

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER EIGHT-NO PROOF?

CARRIE.

Madam Elkin checked Sirius over.

"I'm not familiar with dog wounds," she said. "But I should be able to patch him up."

I nodded. Sirius was lying on his side with all four paws stretched out. Madam Elkin put a salve on a large, long bandage and wound it around his neck.

"That'll stop the bleeding. Tomorrow, I'll have to apply a new bandage to start the healing process."

Molly was clutching James' arm. She looked pale and upset.

"You know Muggle pets aren't allowed inside Hogwarts," she continued. "I'll have to contact the Headmaster and Professor Dumbledore."

I nodded meekly.

Molly pressed her face into James' arm now.

Sure enough, Headmaster Weston arrived later on, followed by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"What's going on here? A dog inside Hogwarts?" Headmaster Weston asked frowning.

He was in his late 50's with graying dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing dark red robes and a matching hat.

Dumbledore was surveying me with his blue eyes behind half moon spectacles. His beard and hair reached a little past his shoulders. He was wearing dark green robes and Professor McGonagall was wearing a blue robe over her nightdress.

She was chewing on her bottom lip and her eyes were locked on the dog. She had glasses on.

"He's mine, sir," I said swallowing. "I had forgotten to tell someone about him."

"This is against school rules," Headmaster Weston said sternly.

"Yes, sir," I said quietly.

"I'm afraid you will be expelled," he said sadly.

Molly let out a sob. James put his arms around her and comforted her.

"Now, Mike," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "The dog really hasn't bothered anyone."

"That's not the point," Headmaster Weston said. "Muggle animals aren't allowed here at Hogwarts."

"Yet," Dumbledore continued. "You allow owls, rats, or toads...those are Muggle animals...am I right?"

Professor Dumbledore was sticking up for me! I couldn't believe it. Professor McGonagall came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I felt tears forming in my eyes. If I left, whoever was trying to kill or hurt us would succeed. My friends would have no chance.

I wouldn't be able to warn them.

Professor Weston looked flabbergasted.

"But," he began. "Those animals are regulation. They're written down."

"So," Professor Dumbledore said, a touch of anger in his voice now. "Why can't dogs be added? It's not too late."

"DON'T EXPEL HER!" a voice yelled from the hospital wing entrance.

Lily, Arthur and Remus came charging in.

They came to a full stop beside Dumbledore.

"What is the meaning of this?" Headmaster Weston demanded angrily.

"Don't expel her!" Arthur said angrily.

"You'll have to expel us too," Lily said firmly.

Lily, Remus and Arthur folded their arms over their chest.

"We knew about the dog too," Remus said. "So expel us too."

"We knew too," James said as Molly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and suddenly became firm. "Expel us too."

"I'm sure the Ministry would love to hear why you expelled six Gryffindors only and so would their parents," Dumbledore said with a touch of coolness to his voice.

"In fact," McGonagall stiffly. "I could have Arimus bring their belongings right up."

"Fine," Headmaster Weston said. "You lot can stay...but no more shenanigans."

He left.

Everyone hugged one another in relief.

I turned to Dumbledore.

His blue eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. He leaned close to me.

"Make sure Sirius is okay," he whispered.

I looked at him completely startled.

How'd he know?

He gave me a little wink before he and McGonagall left the hospital wing.

"Whew," Lily breathed. "That was close!"

"You were really going to do that for me? Get expelled?" I asked in awe.

"Sure," James said shrugging.

Arthur, Molly, Remus and Lily nodded too.

I felt happy tears forming, but then they vanished.

"I almost forgot," I said my voice dropping. "I had another dream."

James' face drained of all color.

I proceeded to tell them about the dream.

"That sounds like the same figure I saw behind me on the stairs," Molly said wide-eyed.

"It probably was," James replied. "But we've got to find out who this person is and stop him or her."

Madam Elkin gave the dog a pat.

"He'll be alright," she said softly. "I gave him a Nitor Potion on his tongue. It's like a Muggle sedative. By tomorrow, he'll be as good as new."

Relieved, we left the hospital wing.

Arthur kept his arm around my shoulders. Remus was talking with Molly. James and Lily were on our right.

"This is getting really violent now," Lily whispered. "How on earth did a dart get into the common room? There was no one in there except us!"

"And why did it make Remus act violently as well?" James added.

"Hey," Arthur said suddenly. "James, do you still have the dart?"

James reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the dart.

It was about 3 inches long with a red and yellow feather on the other end of the dart. The tip was sharp as a needle, but was covered in a yellow gel-like substance.

Arthur carefully took it from James and studied it.

Molly and Remus stopped walking a head of us and turned around, walking back.

"That's the dart that was sticking out of your hindquarters," Molly said looking scared.

"I've seen this before," Arthur said excitedly. "It's a tranquilizer dart."

"Tranquilizer?" Lily said frowning. "But Remus wasn't sleeping or anything. He was wide awake."

"I know," Arthur said. "That's probably because who ever owned this dart, dipped it into a potion or serum. Meaning he or she wasn't going to use this for a tranquilizer."

"You mean it was deliberate?" James asked shocked.

"I'm afraid so," Arthur said. "And it's probably the same person who's been doing all of those lovely 'accidents'."

"Can you find out what type of potion or serum it was dipped into?" I asked excitedly.

Arthur nodded.

"We should head down to the Potions dungeon though,"

"Let's go," Remus said firmly.

We headed down to the dungeon. Arthur began setting up different potions and bottles. He began testing the dart.

We watched him amazed. Studying a lot of the Muggle lifestyle really paid off.

I looked at him proudly.

"Ah ha!" he cried about 30 minutes later. "Whoever had this dart dipped it into a Jarimut serum."

"Jarimut? That's an Aggression Inducer," Remus said sounding stunned.

We looked at each other with grave expressions.

"It's also illegal," James replied. "The Ministry of Magic banned it after several wizards and witches tried to train guard dogs that weren't meant to be aggressive."

"Geeze," Molly said putting a hand to her mouth.

"I think we should tell Professor Dumbledore," Lily said seriously.

"We'll do it tomorrow," James said. "In a few days it will be New Years Eve."

We headed back to the common room.

The next day, we told Professor Dumbledore everything. He admitted that we should definitely keep our eyes peeled and take precautions.

He also whispered to me that he knew the dog was Sirius because Sirius had come to him a while ago and told him what he was going to do. In fact, he knew about Remus and James as well.

We knew that Dumbledore would never tell on them. We knew we could trust him.

We went to our classes. Sirius was okay. Madam Elkin didn't know that it was Sirius so when we went to pick him up, he was still in dog form. He trotted happily in between Remus and I. The others were in class.

Remus turned to me.

"So you really like Arthur huh?" he asked smiling.

I looked at him.

"Yeah," I said softly. "And you really like Molly huh?"

He nodded.

Then, an uncomfortable silence fell.

I could see he wasn't comfortable so I decided to change the subject.

"I really wonder who's doing all of these horrible things to us?" I mused as Sirius nudged my hand with his nose.

I grinned and reached down to scratch an ear.

"I'm not sure," Remus said gravely.

Sirius nudged Remus' hand too.

Remus absentmindedly began scratching Sirius' ear. Suddenly, he froze with a look of realization on his face.

I heard Sirius growling and realized Remus was scratching his ear too hard. Remus quickly stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"No one ever saw Peter's body...did they?" he asked looking at me.

I realized it too.

"No," I said.

"I think we should tell the others," Remus said seriously.

We hurried back to the common room.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves when we entered the common room. Sirius immediately changed back into his human self.

"Feels good to be back," he said stretching. "Without the urge to lick myself."

"You do that anyway," Lily teased him.

Sirius scowled at her before plopping down on a chair.

"Listen," I said lowering my voice.

They all looked at Remus and I attentively.

"Has anyone seen Peter's body?"

They all shook their heads.

I let those words linger in the air for a bit before James stood up.

"Are you saying Peter's the one doing all of this?" he asked.

"I'm not saying that," I said. "But isn't it odd that we haven't seen his body yet? We were in the hospital wing no? We would've surely seen it there."

"She's right," Arthur said nodding.

"So what does that mean? He faked his own death?" Molly asked tilting her head sideways.

"It certainly sounds like that," Remus said. "Because there's no body in the hospital wing."

"Where did they say they found the body?" Lily asked.

"Actually, Dumbledore didn't say," Molly said slowly. "He just said that Peter had been killed using the Killing Curse."

"Exactly...which means it wasn't Dumbledore who found Peter," Arthur said. "Knowing Dumbledore he would've told us exactly where Peter was found. It had to be someone that told him Peter was found dead, but there's no real proof."

"That makes perfect sense," I said eagerly. "So someone is lying in this school."

New Years Eve rolled around.

Gryffindor was having another party to celebrate the New Year.

"2005," I sighed. "Wow."

"I know," Arthur said nodding.

We were standing by the window, looking out at the beautiful night sky. A crescent moon hung in the midnight blue sky. Stars twinkled merrily. The moon was hidden behind clouds briefly before it poked out again.

Remus and Molly were sitting close together on the couch. Lily and James were making out in a corner.

Sirius was having some fun with some first years. The common room was buzzing. Most of the other houses were having parties as well. We were aloud to stay up past midnight just this once.

I put my hands on the window sill. Arthur matched my position. I gently moved my hand over his, our fingers intertwining.

We looked at each other and beamed before returning our eyes onto the moon.

I checked my watch.

"11:50 P.M," I said. "Ten minutes till midnight!"

I heard everyone cheer.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, turning to face Arthur.

"Sure," he said. "Anything."

"Why are you so interested in Muggles?" I asked grinning. "Not that I mind. I like Muggles too."

"Oh," Arthur said blushing. "I just think its fantastic how they learned to get through life without magic. Magic's been such a huge part for us. I just love all the inventions that they have...electricity...cars...doctors."

"Doctors are people," I said laughing. "Not inventions."

"Oh yeah," he said turning scarlet even more. "I mean like medical instruments and technology."

"Ah," I said nodding.

"You probably think I'm stupid,"

"I could never think that!" I said stunned. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because some of the students here make fun of me," he said looking down at his feet. "They think I'm weird because I love Muggles."

"Like who?" I demanded. "I might have to have a talk with them."

"The Slytherins mostly," he said. "And a Gryffindor named Alex Winters."

Immediately, my anger began rising.

I scanned the common room. Alex was talking flirtatiously with a pretty seventh year Gryffindor named Elizabeth Shirley.

"Don't worry about it," Arthur said quickly.

"If someone is making fun of my best friend," I growled. "I'm going to say something. Plus, he called me a 'freak' so he has it coming."

"Hey Alex!" I called loudly. "Can I have a wee chat with you?"

Immediately, Lily and James stopped kissing; Remus and Molly looked up and watched me intently. Sirius stopped fooling around with the first years and looked up also.

"Carrie, really," Arthur protested. "It's no big deal."

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Molly headed over to me.

"What's wrong?" Remus demanded.

"I just found out that our lovely friend Alex has been ragging on Arthur because of his fondness for Muggles," I said angrily.

"What a scuzzbag," Sirius said rounding on Alex.

"Really," Arthur said in a shaky voice. "It's no problem."

"But it is," Remus said. "He's got a problem with people who in his eyes are different."

Molly and Lily went to stand beside Arthur while Sirius, James and Remus stood behind me.

"What is it?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Leave Arthur alone," I snarled.

"I mean really," Alex said. "He's a Muggle loving fool...can't you see it? Oh wait...you'd rather fuck him."

The common room fell completely silent now. I walked right up to Alex's face, clenched my fist at my side, and raised my arm, drawing it back. I punched him right in the face.


	9. Another Murder

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER NINE-ANOTHER MURDER

Alex went down. He quickly regained his stance and drew back his arm, preparing to punch me. Remus caught his fist before Alex's it connected with my face.

"You don't hit girls," Remus snarled, his eyes flashing.

Remus' grip tightened around Alex's fist before he let go. Alex in turn punched me after his fist was free. I went down, landing on top of a first years lap. I felt my lower lip. It was cut and bleeding.

"You bastard," I heard Arthur hiss.

Remus lashed out and kicked Alex in the groin. Alex dropped to his knees, with his hands over his groin.

Sirius punched Alex in the face.

"You never, EVER hit a girl," Sirius shouted angrily.

I got up, apologizing to the first year and I headed over to Molly, Lily and Arthur.

"God," Lily said as she pulled out a tissue and pressed it against my lip. "You really must hate Alex huh?"

Her lip twitched.

"He had no right," I said heatedly. "No one makes fun of my friends...no one."

Remus and Sirius were still eyeing Alex as if challenging him to start more.

Alex obviously didn't know when to quit because he tackled Remus to the floor and started punching him. That caused James and Sirius to join in on the action because they were defending Remus.

"Stop!" Lily screamed.

The boys didn't listen to her.

"Please stop!" Molly screamed next.

Still nothing.

Several of the 7th year boys began pulling James and Sirius off of Remus and Alex.

James and Sirius were struggling to break free of their captors grips, but had no luck.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice cried angrily.

Professor McGonagall stood in the portrait entrance looking really angry.

Alex stopped punching Remus.

They all froze.

Professor McGonagall pulled Alex off of Remus. Remus shakily got to his feet. His lip was cut and bleeding and his nose was bleeding. Alex had a cut lip as well.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Professor McGonagall repeated harshly.

"She started it," Alex said, pointing to me. "She punched me."

He wiped his cut lip with the sleeve of his robe.

"She did not," Arthur said angrily.

"Yes I did," I said. "Don't lie."

Arthur looked upset now.

"Miss Owens," Professor McGonagall asked in a firm tone. "Why on earth would you punch Mr. Winters?"

"Because I was defending Arthur," I said. "Alex was making fun of him. I asked him why he was doing it. He said some rather rude things."

"That's no excuse to punch him," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "I shall have to escort you to the Headmaster."

"Not again!" I heard James wail.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said angrily. "That's enough."

James yanked his arms out of his captors grip and stalked over to the window, very angry. Sirius also yanked his arm out of his captors grip and sat down huffily on the couch.

"If she gets expelled, then expel me too," Arthur said.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said in a voice of forced calm. "You have done nothing. Miss Owens was the one who instigated it."

"And Mr. Winters," she added turning to Alex. "You will also be escorted to the Headmaster."

I saw Sirius throw Alex a smirk.

"But..."

"You were hitting Mr. Lupin," she continued. "You too could've controlled your anger. Let's go."

The common room was silent as Alex and I followed McGonagall out of the common room.

ARTHUR.

I sadly watched as Carrie left. She glanced back at me and gave me a wan smile before they disappeared.

"That's so unfair!" James yelled after they left. "Why is it always Carrie who gets into trouble?"

"She did start it, James," Lily said quietly and reasonably.

"Because she was defending someone! Since when is defending someone a crime?" Sirius snarled punching the arm of the couch.

"She'll probably get suspended and all Alex will get is a slap on the wrist. We all know Headmaster Weston favors Alex," James snapped as he began pacing the common room.

It was now midnight. From inside the castle, we could hear the other houses singing and blowing their horns.

But the Gryffindor common room was silent as everyone headed to bed, leaving James, Sirius, Remus, Molly and I alone.

Remus was nursing his bloody nose.

Molly came over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"No," I said miserably. "I'm going to talk with the Headmaster. Anyone want to join me?"

"I would," Sirius said.

"Sirius, you were close to being expelled before," Lily said.

"Like I care? This is Carrie we're talking about...our best friend," Sirius snapped.

"I'd love to come too," James said firmly.

"Let's go," I said as we headed to the portrait entrance.

"I'm coming too," Remus said as he joined us.

We left the girls speechless.

We hurried up to the Headmaster's office.

We knocked on his door.

"Come in," a strange voice said, yet it was familiar.

As we entered, we found Professor Dumbledore sitting behind the Headmaster's desk.

"Ah," he said his blue eyes twinkling. "I expected more company."

Carrie and Alex were standing in front of his desk.

We crowded behind them and stood silently.

"Where's Headmaster Weston?" Carrie asked.

"He's been feeling rather ill today. So I've offered to fill in for him," Professor Dumbledore said. "What happened?"

"She punched me," Alex said angrily. "For no reason."

"For no reason?" Carrie exclaimed. "You were making fun of Arthur! I was just defending him. I asked Alex why he was making fun of Arthur and he said something rather rude!"

"What did he say?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking from Carrie to Alex.

Carrie suddenly became embarrassed.

"Can I whisper it?" she asked meekly.

"Of course,"

She went over to Dumbledore, leaned in close and I saw her whisper something.

She pulled back after a few seconds and took her place beside Alex.

"That really was uncalled for, Mr. Winters," Dumbledore said, looking angry now. "I can see why she punched you."

Alex's jaw dropped.

"However," Dumbledore said holding up a hand. "Alex? You will get a weeks worth of detention with me. You're lucky I don't expel you for that kind of slander. Go back to the common room."

Alex nodded. He knew enough not to start with Dumbledore. Alex turned and left without so much as a glance back.

"Don't expel Carrie," I said. "If you have to, expel me too."

Dumbledore stood up and walked around his desk.. He put a hand on Carrie's shoulder.

"I'm not going to expel anyone here," he said. "I don't think losing Carrie would be such a good idea now."

We all looked at each other quizzically.

"I know she's been getting visions," he explained calmly. "Has anything else happened? Aside from the dart?"

We shook our heads.

"Okay," Dumbledore said quietly rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "No one saw anyone else in the common room?"

Again, we shook our heads.

"Then that means that someone had to have an Invisibility Cloak," Dumbledore said looking grave. "And they could still very well be inside Hogwarts right now."

We looked at each other fearfully.

"But who would do those kinds of things?" Sirius mused.

"Someone who obviously has it in for you guys," Dumbledore said. "But why I have no idea."

Silence fell.

"If anything more happens," Dumbledore said. "I want to know about it."

"Right, Professor," James said nodding.

We left the Headmasters office and began heading back to the common room.

"I swear I'm going to light a candle in a church after this," Sirius muttered. "God must really like us not to get expelled."

Carrie smiled.

"That and I think Dumbledore likes us,"

She turned to me.

"Were you really going to get expelled with me?"

I nodded, blushing scarlet.

"We all would've," James replied as we entered the common room.

Molly and Lily jumped up from their seats with worried and anxious looks on their faces.

"Relax," Remus said. "She's not expelled."

He began explaining to them about Professor Dumbledore.

They let out relieved breaths and flopped down on the couch.

"So Headmaster Weston wasn't feeling well huh?" Molly asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Maybe he ate too many prunes and decided to spend the day on the bowl."

James and Remus chuckled.

"Guys," Lily scolded lightly, but her lip twitched.

We all headed off to bed.

The next morning at breakfast, we all headed down to the Great Hall. As we took our seats at the Gryffindor table, we noticed Headmaster Weston wasn't sitting at his usual spot.

"Hey," Sirius whispered leaning across the table. "Headmaster Weston isn't at the Head table."

"We can see that, yup," James said rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't anyone find that a bit odd?"

"No," Lily said simply. "He might still not be feeling well."

We ate breakfast.

After Charms class, we headed outside onto the grounds. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining brightly and birds chirped merrily.

Arthur and I sat down under the large oak tree with our legs crossed. In front of us were Remus and Molly and sitting on my left was Lily and on Arthur's right was James. It formed a small circle.

"Imagine if Headmaster Weston snuffed it?" Sirius continued.

"Sirius," Lily said now angry. "He's just sick okay? Stop assuming the worst! Your bringing us all down!"

Sirius threw a scornful look at her before toying with the hem of his robe.

I shook my head and turned to look at Arthur. He gave me a wink and grin.

Suddenly, my eyes slid out of focus and I went rigid.

ARTHUR.

Carrie got the familiar look on her face. When her eyes slid back into focus, she shook her head.

"What happened now?" James demanded keeping his eyes on Carrie.

"It's the same vision I had before," she said quietly. "About us all dying right here under the tree."

"Nothing's going to happen," Remus said firmly. "You can be sure of that. We won't let it."

Carrie just nodded, but she still looked very upset and not convinced.

Carrie looked up at me, and her eyes went wide. I realized she was looking behind me. We all followed her gaze.

Standing right behind me with a wand aimed right at my back, was the figure with the heavily lidded eyes from the hood.

"Don't move," the figure snarled. "Or I will kill him without hesitation."

Molly was terrified and she remained still as a statue.

"What do you want?" Carrie asked angrily.

"To pay you back for what you did to me," the figure growled. "It's time to pay."

"Who are you?" Carrie asked narrowing her eyes.

"Someone who loved you, but you made up lies about me," the figure continued. "Now, who shall I kill first?"

Carrie looked terrified now.

"How about your new boyfriend?" the figure said pressing the tip of the wand deeper into my back..

"No," Carrie said angrily as she jumped to her feet. "Leave my friends alone. It's me you want."

I still had no idea who this was and by the looks on everyone else's faces, they too were completely stunned and confused.

But Carrie seemed to know exactly who it was.

"I can't do that," the figure said. "There's another person who is responsible for getting me into trouble."

The figure moved the wand onto Sirius now.

I began getting an idea who this might be.

"How about I kill him first?" the figure said.

I could hear a touch of joy in his/her voice. The voice wasn't distinguishable though. So I really couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.

"I said 'leave my friends alone'," Carrie snarled.

She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the figure. Pretty soon, Molly, James, Remus, Sirius and I too, had pulled out our wands.

There was an awful silence that followed. No one moved or made a muscle twitch.

"You really think that you can stop me?" the figure said with a raucous laugh.

"You're certainly outnumbered, yes," James said coldly.

"Numbers are nothing...if I want to kill you. That won't stand in my way," the figure continued snickering.

The face was still covered by the shadow of the hood. It was almost like looking at a dementor.

I stood by ground...so did the others. Carrie had a mixed expression of fear and anger in her face.

"Well, we're going to certainly fight back. Don't thinks we won't make this easy for you," Sirius snarled.

"You won't win," the figure rasped.

"Wanna bet?" James rasped back.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" the figure shouted, pointing the wand at Sirius.

Sirius dove out of the way before the jet of red hit him.

"_STUPEFY_!" James shouted back at the figure.

The figure dove behind the tree. The jet of blue hit the tree just inches above my shoulder. I ducked quickly.

Luckily it didn't hit me.

"_TARANTALLEGRA!_" Lily shouted at the figure.

Once again, the figure managed to dodge the spell.

I saw the figure point the wand at Carrie. She raised my her own wand, prepared.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" the figure shouted.

"NOOOO!" Sirius howled.

The next thing I knew, Sirius dove in front of me. The jet of red hit him directly in the chest. He dropped to his knees before falling face down on the grass.


	10. Winter Blues

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER TEN-WINTER BLUES

_You know I never meant to see you again but I only pass by as a friend_

_All this time, I stayed out of sight, I started wondering why._

_Now I , ooh yes I wish it would rain down...down on me._

_Ooh yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now_

_ooh yes I wish it would rain down...down on me._

_You said you didn't need me in your life_

_I guess you were right._

_I never meant to cause you no pain _

_but it looks like I did it again._

_Now I, now I wish it would rain down...down on me_

_ooh yes I wish it would rain down...down on me._

_Ooh yes I wish it would rain...rain down on me._

_Though your hurt is gone_

_mines hanging on inside_

_I'm just waiting on your side._

CARRIE.

"SIRIUS!" I screamed.

Sirius fell forward on the grass and didn't move.

It took a moment for James, Remus, Lily, Molly and Arthur to recover before they aimed their wands at the figure.

"_STUPEFY_!" all five shouted.

This time, the figure couldn't dodge four jets of blue. All four hit him/her directly in the chest and abdomen.

The figure went down immediately.

Breathing hard, James turned to Molly.

"Go get Professor Dumbledore!" he shouted.

Molly didn't need to be told twice. She shoved her wand back into her robe and tore off toward the castle.

"Sirius," I said, dropping to my knees beside Sirius' lifeless body.

Lily began sobbing hysterically also.

James threw his arms around Lily and began comforting her. He too, had tears in his eyes. Remus was staring at his feet, not moving. Arthur dropped to his knees beside me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close into a hug.

I pressed my face into his chest and began sobbing too.

Molly returned with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

After, she broke down also. Remus comforted her as well.

"Oh dear," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "I want you six to come with me. Professor McGonagall will take care of Sirius...I promise and bring that hooded figure to the hospital wing. I want to see who it is."

The boys led us sobbing girls into the castle after Professor Dumbledore.

He escorted us up to his office.

We sat down in front of his desk. He surveyed us through his half moon spectacles. He had a look of grief and sadness on his face as well.

Molly had her face buried into Remus' shoulder. Lily had her face buried into her hands.

James had his arms around her. I had my face still buried into Arthur's chest.

"I'm very sorry," Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

"He saved Carrie," Remus said quietly.

I pulled my face away from Arthur and stood up.

"That's right!" I cried as fresh, hot tears streamed down my cheeks. "It's my fault he's dead! BLAME ME IF YOU WANT!"

James, Remus and Arthur had looks of shock and sympathy on their faces.

"No," James said firmly. "It's not your fault, Carrie."

"God no," Arthur said watching me closely.

"Sirius cared about you a lot...we all do. Any one of us would've done the same thing," Remus said.

They all nodded except Lily.

She raised her head and glared at me through her tears.

"You're right, Carrie," she said in hoarse whisper. "It is your fault! The minute we became friends with you people started dying."

Lily stood up and came over to me so we were face to face.

Professor Dumbledore was watching intently and closely.

"First Peter dies mysteriously...and now Sirius died to save your ass," Lily spat. "Plus, Molly gets thrown down the stairs and Remus gets hit with a dart with the Aggression Inducer. Horrible things happen around you. Alex was right...you are a freak."

There was stunned silence in the room.

"Lily..." James began in scolding tone but Lily ignored him.

"I bet you didn't have a vision of this," Lily said as she turned around and slapped me. "Didn't see that coming did you?"

I raised a hand to my left cheek.. It stung slightly.

Then, Lily grabbed my shoulders and tackled me to the floor. She began pulling my hair and hitting me.

"_Stupefy_" I heard Professor Dumbledore shout.

Lily froze and fell off me.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sadly. "I had to."

"It's fine," Arthur said as he came over to help me and so did Remus.

"She'll probably need a Calming Draught," Professor Dumbledore said. "James? Could you please take Lily down to the hospital wing? And then un-freeze her okay?"

James nodded and gently picked Lily up. They left the office.

"She's wrong, Carrie," Remus said looking at me.

"She's just upset," Molly said looking upset herself.

"No," I said miserably. "She's absolutely right."

They all looked at me stunned.

"I think its best if you all stay away from me for a while," I continued.

Arthur stood up and took several steps toward me, but I backed away.

"Carrie please," Arthur pleaded. "We don't blame you for any of this."

Molly and Remus shook their heads.

"James doesn't either," Remus said. "Lily is just devastated. She didn't mean any of that."

"Listen to your friends," Professor Dumbledore said kindly as he got up and came over to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"But if they stick around, they might get hurt too!" I cried.

Professor Dumbledore looked at me with a fatherly expression.

"Carrie," he said. "I don't think they care about that. They only care about you."

"But I don't want to see them get hurt!" I protested.

I dropped to my knees and hugged myself, rocking back and forth. I burst into tears again.

Molly rushed over to me and dropped to her knees in front of me. She put her arms around me and pulled me close. I pressed my cheek against her shoulder and cried uncontrollably.

Arthur and Remus came over and also kneeled down beside Molly and I. I felt Remus rubbing my back comfortingly. Arthur was just watching me solemnly.

"Besides," Professor Dumbledore said gently as he bent down, putting his face close to mine. "I think we have the person that was terrorizing you in the hospital wing."

After a few moments, Molly released me and we all stood up.

Arthur kept his arm around me and Remus put his arm around Molly.

"Let's go," Remus said.

Professor Dumbledore led us to the hospital ward.

We entered the hospital wing. On a cot toward the back, was a body covered in a white sheet.

Sirius.

Lying on a cot was the hooded figure. Lily was sitting up on a cot. James was sitting on the edge of the cot talking to her in a hushed tone.

"Who is this?" Madam Elkin said gesturing to the hooded figure.

"We're not sure," Dumbledore said. "It's about time to find out."

He went over to the hooded figure and pulled off the hood.

We all stared, horrified and shocked.

It was Peter.

"How on earth..." Molly began clearly speechless.

"We'll never know why," Dumbledore said gravely. "But at least its over for now."

Lily glanced over at Peter.

"I don't believe it," she said as she jumped up from the cot. "It was Peter all along?"

"Why?" James mused as he too, came over to us.

"Hey guys?" Molly said in a strange voice. "There's a note in his pocket."

Immediately Remus grabbed it out of Peter's pocket and began reading:

Dear Ty,

I've succeeded in pushing Molly down the stairs...plus, I was wearing and Invisibility Cloak in the common room when Remus changes. I shot a dart at him that was dipped in the Jarimut potion. He was almost going to attack Carrie, but stupid James pulled the dart out.

Of course, I faked my own death in the beginning...stupid blokes thought someone had killed me...fools.

So that's how I was able to carry out our 'plan'. I am going to surprise attack them on the grounds when they least expect it. They don't even realize its me. I used a Disguise Charm for my voice...so they wouldn't be able to tell it was me or recognize my voice.

They all need to be punished for treating you like that before. Especially Sirius. He was the main reason why you got into trouble.

And Carrie...spreading lies about you like that. She's the next to go.

Well, I hope you get this letter. If not, you'll know something has happened and its time you took over for the plan.

Peter.

We all looked at each other stunned.

"Bloody hell," James mused.

"I don't believe it," Molly said weakly. "And who's Ty?"

"I'm not sure," Remus mused as he handed Professor Dumbledore the letter.

"Does this mean that its not over yet?" I asked terrified.

"I'm not sure but it certainly sounds that way," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "If you all notice anyone else sneaking around the castle, I want to be informed immediately."

We nodded.

Madam Elkin covered up Peter's body with a sheet. We all left the hospital wing.

Lily turned to me.

"I still can't be around you," she said her voice shaking.

With that, she quickly strode off.

"Give her time, Carrie," James said softly as he put a hand on my shoulder. "She's in shock more than anything. Okay? None of us feel the way she does."

I gave James a wan smile.

James gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

I began feeling a bit better.

We all trooped to the common room.

Lily refused to come within 6 feet of me and avoided me at all costs. It stung, but I remembered what James had said.

The rest of the semester went fairly slow but okay. There were no more accidents or anything and the visions had stopped completely too.

Remus and Molly had grown closer as Arthur and I did.

This was the last semester before we entered our seventh year. I was excited, but sad. I would miss Hogwarts after we graduated.

None of us really spoke much about Sirius. I think that was part of the problem. Mainly Lily didn't bring it up.

Whenever we started talking about him, she would glare at me with such hate and then tear from the room.

Sirius was really brave to do what he did. I missed him so much already. He didn't hesitate to throw himself in front of me when Peter aimed his wand at me and shouted the Killing Curse.

I knew the others would've done the same thing he did, but looking at Lily, I began doubting she would. From how she feels now, I can be pretty sure she would've let Peter kill me. Even though this wasn't normally like her. She would never act this way. But it's what James said...she's in shock and denial right now. I guess if it helps her to blame me then fine.

Whatever helps her get through it.

That night there was a full moon. James was the only now to keep Remus in line. I was sitting on the couch. Remus had changed into the wolf and he was curled up beside me with his head on my thigh. I was absentmindedly scratching his ear. I closed my eyes and felt a lump rising in the back of my throat. I began sobbing softly. I missed Sirius so much. I opened my eyes and the tears slid down my cheeks as I stared at the ceiling.

I heard Remus let out a whine. He pulled himself into a sitting position and put a paw on my shoulder.

I looked down at him.

"You miss him too, huh?" I asked.

He began frantically licking my face.

I wiped the sticky saliva off my cheek.

"I don't know why I feel so guilty," I continued rubbing his neck..

Remus growled at me and barked as if to say, "Stop it,".

I smiled.

"Okay,"

I threw my arms around him and hugged him, burying my face into his soft fur. I held him close to me.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch with him beside me.

In the morning, I awoke to find Remus had changed back into his normal form. He was sitting next to me with his arms crossed over the front of his robe and uniform. He was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop blaming yourself okay?" he said. "Don't let Lily bother you. She's just not herself right now."

"I know," I said softly and quietly.

Remus put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Things will be fine from now on," he whispered in my ear. "You'll see."

I hugged him back tightly.

I had hoped he was right...but he was wrong. Things would not be okay.

The rest of the semester went by fast. We all got top marks on our N.E.W.T.s. Arthur and I are now seriously dating. So are Remus and Molly.

I had no idea that when we returned for the last year, that would be our last year for some of us...life wise.


	11. Part Two: The 7th YearChapter ElevenThe ...

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1MAELSTROM

PART TWO-THE SEVENTH YEAR

CHAPTER ELEVEN-THE NEW GRYFFINDORS

I couldn't wait to see everyone again. Lily managed to come around again. She sent me an owl from home saying how sorry she was for doing what she did last year. She hadn't meant it and felt really awful.

I sent her an owl back saying that it was fine. We were all pretty much in shock and I didn't blame her one bit. We made up and now everything was back to normal.

I was waiting at Kings Cross station in September. This was our last year together. Everyone was nervous, excited and sad at the same time. We really were going to miss Hogwarts in the end.

I had my owl named Valerie and my trunk in cart on the station. My parents had just dropped me off. The Hogwarts Express, a beautiful red streamline engine was parked in the station. Large clouds of smoke billowed from the smokestack.

I had grown a bit over the summer as well. My hair, which had been in tight banana curls, was now less curly and wavier. I had straightened it a bit but it still remained wavy.

I spied Molly immediately.

"Molly!" I said cheerfully as I waved.

As soon as she saw me, her face lit up. She flew over to me and threw her arms around me, giving me a huge hug.

"Oh my God! How are you?" she asked cheerfully as we pulled apart.

She changed over the summer too. Her hair was slightly curly now and she appeared to have grown an inch or two.

"Fine," I said beaming. "You?"

"Great! Oh! Remus is here...hold on a sec," she said.

She turned around. "Remus!"

He came hurrying over. He looked handsome now. His hair was slightly wavy now and he too was a bit taller. He was dressed in Muggle jeans and a black button up shirt.

His face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey," he said warmly smiling. "You look good!"

I smiled. "Same here,"

"Hey guys!" a voice called.

Remus' eyes lingered on me for a second before we turned around. It was Arthur.

I grinned broadly. We waved and he came hurrying over.

He looked handsome as well.

"How was everyone's summer?" he asked eagerly.

"Really good actually," Molly said happily. "We went swimming and then took some bus tours in Greece."

"Wonderful!" Arthur exclaimed. "Those Muggle ones where there's a tour guide?"

Molly nodded.

"I spent my summer fishing," Arthur continued brightly. "That's really fun!"

Just then, James and Lily came into sight. The minute Lily spied us, she let out a squeal and came tearing over to us.

We all hugged and began talking at once.

Finally, we boarded the Hogwarts Express and took a compartment.

Arthur, James and Remus sat across from Molly, Lily and I.

"I can't believe how different everyone looks," Molly said grinning as she looked from Arthur, to Remus, to James, to Lily and I.

"We've changed slightly yep," James nodded.

His facial features had sharpened, but his hair remained untidy.

"Maybe we should plaster that hair of yours down eh?" Remus teased him.

James sent him a frown.

"Maybe we should plaster _you _down,"

"Relax," Lily said as she playfully leaned over and ruffled James' hair so it looked more on end. "We love the fact that you look like you stuck your finger into an electrical socket."

We all laughed. Including James.

"What about you, Carrie? How'd you spend your summer?" Remus asked turning his eyes onto me.

"Meh, I just hung around and went to the movies," I said. "I have some Muggle friends that I hung out with. They just moved here."

"What did you tell them about your long 'absence'?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Told them I go to a college and that I live on campus. I was just home for the summers...and holidays," I said shrugging. "They seemed to buy it."

"At least you didn't tell them you were in some kind of asylum," James said smiling. "I'm going crazy! I've lost my marbles!"

"We know that already," Molly teased him.

James playfully reached over and poked her in the ribs. She laughed.

I smiled and shook my head.

Just then, there was a commotion in the corridors. Intrigued, James got up and stuck his head out into the corridor.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Dunno," he said. "Looks like some Slytherins are giving new kids trouble."

"Ugh," Molly said rolling her eyes. "Don't they ever learn?"

"No," Remus said angrily. "Let's go."

Remus, James and I got up. My hand was in my pocket, tightly wrapped around my wand.

Sure enough, two Slytherins had two new students pinned against the wall.

"Hey," Remus said angrily. "What are you two doing?"

The Slytherins looked up at us.

It was Andrew Kessler, Rick Banner and David Evers. The Slytherin bullies. The new students looked to be about the same age as us. But if they were new, shouldn't they be first years?

I shook my head out of those thoughts and concentrated on the scene that was happening now.

"None of your business, Gryffindors," Andrew snapped his green eyes flashing.

The new students were a boy and girl. They looked terrified.

"It is when you start harassing innocent students," James snapped pulling out his wand and aiming it Andrew.

"Like you and that other joke, Sirius never harassed innocent students?" Rick snickered.

He looked like an older Arthur, only Rick had freckles.

I literally saw James' vein throbbing in his neck. His face flushed with anger.

"We never did it out of malice," James continued in a would-be calm voice. "We never would hurt someone just for the fun of it."

By now, Remus and I had pulled out our wands as well.

"And look," Rick snickered gesturing to Remus and I. "They have backup losers!"

"_Stupefy,_" Remus hissed.

The jet of light hit Rick right in the chest. He froze and then fell over backward.

"Want to play?" James rasped. "Leave them alone."

Andrew and David hurried away, leaving Rick frozen on the floor. Remus tucked his wand back into his robe. So did James and I.

"Are you two okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," the girl said. "Thank you."

"What are your names?" Remus asked brightly.

"I'm Holly," the girl said.

"And I'm Sam Tyson. We're brother and sister," the boy said.

"I'm Remus, this is Carrie and that's James," Remus introduced. "Come and sit with us."

They nodded and followed us back to the compartment.

Arthur, Lily and Molly looked up.

I took my seat again.

"This is Holly and Sam Tyson...they're brother and sister," James explained.

"Hi!" Molly said cheerfully. "I'm Molly Prewett."

"And I'm Arthur Weasley,"

"I'm Lily Evans,"

Once everyone had been introduced, Lily turned to Holly.

Holly had shoulder length dark brown hair and blue eyes; Sam looked exactly like Holly.

"So aren't you guys first years?" Lily asked.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "We're being transferred here from Artarol Magic Academy in Wales. This is also our final year."

_Odd...why on earth would you transfer to a new school in your last year? _I wondered. _That just doesn't sound right._

I glanced at Arthur. I knew he was thinking the same thing.

His eyes lingered on mine for a moment before we turned our attention back to Holly and Sam.

"Why would you transfer out now? In your final and last year?" Molly voiced frowning.

"Our Dad's in the Muggle military," Holly explained calmly. "So we move around a lot."

"Oh yes," Arthur said nodding. "I've heard of that...the Muggle military. Fascinating."

Holly and Sam looked at him like he was strange.

"Riiight," Sam said slowly. "So anyway, what house will we be sorted into?"

"We're not sure," James said. "Whatever Dumbledore thinks would suit you best."

Headmaster Weston retired and Professor Dumbledore took his place now.

They nodded.

I turned my attention to the outside. It had started to rain heavily. The rain streaked across the glass. Arthur leaned forward.

"Doesn't it strike you odd about these two?" he whispered, our faces inches apart.

I nodded. "I know...something doesn't sit right with me either,"

"How have you been?" he asked meaningfully.

I knew he meant if I had any premonitions.

"Okay," I said softly.

He searched my face for a moment before pulling back.

Suddenly, my eyes slid out of focus and I went rigid.

MOLLY.

I knew the look on Carrie's face. She was having a vision. James, Lily, Remus, Arthur and I watched intently.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked frowning as he looked at Carrie. "She looks like she's spazing out."

"She's fine," James reassured him.

Finally, after a moment, Carrie came back to life. She gasped and shook herself.

"What was it?" Remus demanded.

Carrie looked at me.

"Someone's going to try and get on the train," she whispered.

Sure enough, the train began slowing down.

"Did you recognize the person?" Arthur asked.

Carrie shook her head.

We heard the pistons starting to slow and pump. James got up and stuck his head out into the compartment.

"We aren't the only ones who are curious," he replied. "Everyone's got their heads poking out of their compartments."

We heard someone yell, and then the pistons began revving again. The train began to pick up speed again.

"What on earth was that about?" Lily mused.

"Not sure," Carrie said. "But I think the person got on board anyway."

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

"I just have a feeling," she replied looking grave.

The train picked up its normal speed now. We continued on our way to Hogwarts.

We headed into the castle after the Threstrals pulled our carriages. Sam and Holly headed off with Professor McGonagall, who had greeted them.

"They seriously creep me out those two," James replied as we took our seats at the Gryffindor table.

"I know the feeling," Lily said. "Something definitely is wrong there."

"I just think its odd that they would transfer out so fast even when this is their last year supposedly," I said.

"Exactly," Carrie said nodding. "Even if their parents were in the Muggle military, don't you think that they would have some knowledge about visions or premonitions? I mean I'm not expecting them to know everything, but if they were from Muggle parents, wouldn't they recognize signs of someone having a vision? I mean there are tons on television."

"True," Arthur said nodding. "I watch a lot of the Muggle TV and I have to say, there are movies that explain it."

"Something's not sitting right with me," Carrie continued. "I hope I'm not being paranoid."

"No, cause I feel it too," James said.

"Me too," Lily and Arthur said in unison.

I nodded.

"I guess we're just going to have to keep an eye on them then," Carrie said finally.

"Good idea," James replied.

Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat and silence fell across the Hall immediately.

"This year will be the last for some of you," he said fondly. "I know you will all miss Hogwarts when you graduate. But this year will be happy. I've arranged for a Christmas Ball. I know the one last year wasn't to widely received, but I'm hoping this year will be different. And now, the Sorting ceremony!"

Memories of last years dance floated into my mind. Remus and I had a blast, but then, the memory of Sirius came to mind. I glanced at everyone. I knew they were thinking the same thing.

CARRIE.

Memories of last year floated into my mind. I remembered Sirius and I felt a lump rising in my throat.

I knew the others were thinking the same thing.

A bunch of nervous looking first years entered the Hall. I bit my bottom lip, wishing I could start over again…but I knew that was impossible.

Professor McGonagall began reading the names off the list.

I sort of tuned out for a good bit of it until Arthur leaned close. He was sitting next to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "I just miss Sirius."

Sympathy filled his expression.

"I know," he said kindly. "I do too…we all do. But at least the person responsible was caught."

"Yeah," I said forcing a smile. "But I have a feeling that it's not over with. Someone else was in on the 'plan' remember?"

Arthur leaned even closer.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you…okay? Besides, meet me tonight in the Astronomy tower. I have a surprise for you," he said.

My heart lifted a bit.

He winked at me before turning his attention back to the ceremony.

When "Reynolds, Anna," was made a Gryffindor, Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat again and addressed the Hall.

"We also have two guests," he continued. "They come from a magic academy in Wales. They will be spending the week here, observing. They were interested in seeing how Hogwarts ran. So I will place them with the Gryffindor house."

We looked at each other in shock.

"That's not what they told us on the train!" Molly hissed looking stunned.

"So they lied," Remus said quietly.

"I'm telling you, this isn't right," James said. "Why on earth would students from another magic school be interested in seeing how Hogwarts ran?"

"That almost makes it seem like they…" I began, but Arthur finished my sentence for me.

"…Want to take over,"

"But we're probably just being paranoid, right?" Lily asked in a hopeful tone. "I mean Beauxbatons and Durmstrang stayed here. They got to see Hogwarts running."

"True," Molly said, but I could see that she didn't believe her own words.

"We're just going to have to play 'tour guide'," James said rubbing his hands together. "That means keeping a close eye on them at all times. Remus, Arthur and I will keep tabs on Sam. You, Molly and Lily keep tabs on Holly."

We nodded.

"Tuck in!" Dumbledore said.

The food appeared on our plates. We began helping ourselves to pork chops, mashed potatoes and string beans. I glanced up at the other end of Gryffindor table where Holly and Sam were sitting. They were watching us with the strangest expression on their faces that sent chills down my spine.


	12. Arthur's Accident

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER TWELVE-ARTHUR'S ACCIDENT

After the dinner, we headed up to the Gryffindor tower. Holly and Sam followed us.

"Wow," Holly breathed taking in the Gryffindor common room. "This is wonderful!"

"Do you have common rooms in your school?" Lily asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, but they aren't as nice as this," Sam said.

I turned around, preparing to talk to Arthur, but I found him talking quietly with Molly in the corner.

I felt a pang. They were heatedly talking.

I felt a nudge in my ribs on the right side. I turned around. It was Remus.

"Wonder what's got their drawers in a bunch?" he whispered, leaning close.

"I'm not sure, but they seem awfully angry," I replied.

"It's cruel!" I heard Molly hiss angrily, her eyes flashing. "She really likes you and thinks you like her back!"

Remus and I looked at each other, bewildered now and genuinely confused.

"We have to protect them!" Arthur was hissing back.

"It's wrong," Molly said as she brushed past Arthur and headed out of the common room.

"Everything okay, mate?" Remus asked concerned.

Arthur seemed shocked and momentarily caught off guard. "Huh? Oh yeah,"

"What were you two fighting about?" I asked.

"Nothing," Arthur said quickly.

Again, I looked at Remus.

The only person I could think of whom Molly was talking about…was me. Who else would Molly be talking about?

I began feeling uneasy now.

Later on, I headed up to the Astronomy Tower to meet Arthur.

I decided to talk to Arthur.

I entered the Astronomy Tower. Arthur was leaning against the wall, staring out the window.

"Hey," I said softly.

He looked up and smiled.

"Hey,"

I looked around. The tower was bare.

_So what's this 'surprise' he's got for me? _I wondered.

I headed over to him and peered out the window also.

"Nice night," I said softly.

"Mmmhmm," he said uncommitted.

I turned to face him.

"So, why are we up here?" I asked forcing cheerfulness in my voice.

Arthur turned to look at me.

"I've got to tell you something," he said looking serious and nervous at the same time.

I couldn't help but feel happy and excited.

"This isn't easy…" he began wringing his hands together.

I patiently waited for him to continue.

"But I'm really in love with Molly," he said. "I love you like a sister."

It felt like I was kicked in the stomach by a Hippogriff.

"What?" I asked in a flat tone.

"I'm really in love with Molly," he repeated looking upset and guilty. "I'm sorry if I led you on but there's a very good reason…"

I didn't wait for him to finish. I slapped him and then tore from the tower.

REMUS.

I heard Carrie enter the common room in a hurry. I had been reading on the couch. I looked up from my book. She had furious tears in her eyes and a murderous look on her face.

I had left my robe opened exposing my black belt around my waist and I had the Prefects badge pinned just above the Hogwarts crest.

"Carrie?" I asked alarmed as I closed my book.

James, Lily, Molly, Holly and Sam looked up.

"Carrie?" Lily demanded anxiously.

Carrie went right over to Molly and put her face right into Molly's.

"He's really in love with you. What a fool I feel like right now," Carrie hissed as angry tears streamed down her cheeks.

Molly's face drained of all color.

"Carrie!" Arthur's voice called as he burst into the entrance way and into the common room.

Carrie whirled around.

"Stay away from me," she spat.

I put the book down on the table and stood up. I went over to her.

"Carrie…" Arthur began looking upset and guilty.

"What did you do to her?" James demanded looking angry.

"What did he do to me?" Carrie spat her eyes flashing. Tears still continued to stream down her cheeks. "He took me up to Astronomy Tower to tell me that he had a surprise for me…Guess what the surprise was? '_I'm really in love with Molly. I love you like a sister and I'm sorry I led you on but there's a really good reason…'_"

"You bastard," James said to Arthur.

"I'm really sorry," Arthur said looking even more upset now. "I never meant to hurt anyone but there is a really good reason."

"Well," Lily said coolly. "Let's hear it."

Arthur glanced uncomfortably at Molly.

"I can't tell you just yet," he muttered.

"He really didn't mean to hurt Carrie," Molly piped up.

We looked at her in shock.

"YOU WERE IN ON THIS TOO?" Carrie shrieked.

Molly cringed at the tone of Carrie's voice.

"I'm afraid so. But we will tell everyone the truth once we make sure things are okay," she said looking just as upset and guilty as Arthur.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" I yelled just as angry. "Was this all just a joke for me too? You were just only pretending to like me? FROM THE VERY BEGINNING?"

Carrie seemed to shrink from my tone as well.

"Remus…" Molly began but I cut her off.

"Don't bother. I hope you two will be very happy together," I snarled.

James and Lily looked angry also. They headed off to bed. Holly and Sam snuck off as well leaving Molly, Arthur, Carrie and I alone in the common room.

I left the common room in a huff.

I entered the library. Madam Sanders closed the library at 9:30, giving students time to catch up on late homework. The library was quiet. There were only a few Ravenclaw students studying this late.

I was so upset. I angrily dropped into a seat at the nearest table and let my forehead hit the table with a 'thunk'.

"Remus?" a shaky voice asked.

"Molly, I'm not in the mood right now," I snarled.

"It's not Molly, you dolt,"

I looked up. Carrie was standing next to the table.

"Oh," I said my tone softening a bit. "Sit."

Carrie sat across from me. There was still angry and hurt tears in her eyes.

"Looks like we've been…what's the word? Yanked?" she muttered.

"Looks that way to me," I muttered as I crossed my arms on top of the desk and I rested my chin on top of them.

Carrie matched my position.

I could see the tear drops on her eyelashes.

"I can't believe he would do something like that…even Molly," she said in a sad voice.

"I know," I said quietly.

"I'm not as pretty as Molly that's why," she said suddenly.

She got up and went over to the window.

I got up and followed her.

"You are beautiful," I said facing her. "Why on earth would you even think that?"

Carrie just shrugged and stared out the window.

"We were really close before," she said quietly. "What happened?"

"We probably got caught up in thinking we had boyfriends/girlfriends," I muttered.

Carrie began sobbing again.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She pressed her cheek against my chest. My grip tightened around her. I rested my chin on top of her head.

Her arms tightened around my midsection too.

"Things will be okay," I said reassuringly and soothingly.

I kissed the top of her head and she pulled back. I kept my hands on her shoulders. She nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Our faces were inches apart.

I glanced at her lips before moving my eyes back to hers.

"How is your mom doing?" I asked softly.

"She's okay," Carrie said.

"That's good," I said softly.

Carrie nodded.

CARRIE.

Remus glanced down at my lips before quickly moving his eyes back onto mine. I wasn't sure if that was a sign that he wanted to kiss me or not.

"Still best friends?" I asked grinning.

"Absolutely! Why would you think we wouldn't be?" Remus asked startled.

I just shrugged. "Forget it,"

Remus nodded.

"Let's go back to the common room and get some sleep okay?"

I nodded.

We headed back to the common room.

Molly and Arthur weren't there when we had gotten back.

I entered the girls' dorm and climbed into bed.

The next morning, I awoke and quickly pulled on my uniform and robe. Lily was already dressed.

She came over to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Like my heart was just run over by a truck," I muttered.

Lily wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

Molly had woken up and was now getting dressed.

Lily and I ignored her as we hurriedly left the common room, heading down to breakfast.

James, Remus and Arthur were already sitting at the table, but Arthur was sitting a bit further away from James and Remus.

Lily and I sat down. I was sitting across from Remus and Lily was sitting across from James next to me.

"We're still pissed," James said loudly enough for Arthur to hear him. "Don't expect a welcome wagon back just yet."

"Stop," Lily snapped. "Just ignore them okay?"

"Just let it go," I said coldly. "It's not worth it."

"How'd you sleep last night?" Remus asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Pretty well," I said. "No dreams."

Remus and James nodded.

"That's good huh?" Lily said her tone bright again.

I nodded.

Molly entered the Great Hall next and sat down across from Arthur. They immediately began talking in hushed tones but Molly was talking in an angry hushed tone. We couldn't hear what they were saying.

"So," James said pretending he didn't see what was going on. "I hope we don't get a lot of homework for Professor Anicks today."

"I know," Remus moaned. "Too much!"

"Halloween is coming up," James said. "I wonder if there's going to be a dance for that too?"

"Sssh!" Remus scolded lightly. "Not so loud!"

We laughed.

The bell rang ending breakfast and we headed to our classes, ignoring Arthur and Molly.

We were sitting in Potions class. Professor Anicks began teaching the lesson. We were learning the Calming Draught Potion.

Remus and I were sitting next to each other and behind us were James and Lily.

Behind them sat Arthur and Molly.

Professor Anicks waved her wand at the blackboard and instructions appeared in neat script. We began copying them down on parchment.

Remus leaned close.

"Carrie," he whispered quietly. "I know this isn't exactly the best time for both of us, but would you like to come with me to the Christmas dance?"

I turned to look at him.

"Why are you asking me now?" I asked with amusement.

"So no one else asks," he replied.

I saw him blushing.

Yep…that was the Remus I miss.

"Then sure," I said firmly.

He nodded and grinned.

We turned our attention back to our potions.

When the bell rang, Molly and Arthur fled from the class first and disappeared into the stream of students.

James, Remus, Lily and I followed.

We began heading to History of Magic class. The weather outside began getting very chilly and rainy.

Dark storm clouds began rolling in. Somewhere in the distance, thunder boomed.

"Ugh," Lily moaned. "Rain."

"It's going to make it hard to play Quidditch this year," James said frowning. "I hate getting wet."

"Yeah," I said teasingly. "That's because you melt."

James playfully poked me in the back.

Just then, Molly came running up to us with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" James asked stiffly. "Arthur realize he was in love with a Ryeven?"

A Ryeven was a small creature about the size of a badger but was yellow and had the tendency to act like a rat. It was actually a cross between a badger and a rat.

"No!" Molly said sobbing. "He's hurt!"

"Did he bang his big toe?" Remus asked mockingly.

"He fell! Off James' broom!" Molly continued sobbing.

"Why the fuck was he on there?" James rasped.

"Please help!" Molly sobbed.

Exhaling loudly, and swearing, James hurried off. Molly, Remus, Lily and I flew after James.

We followed James out onto the Quidditch pitch.

James' broom was lying on the ground. Right next to it, Arthur was.

He wasn't moving.

James and Remus rushed over to him.

His leg was lying in an unnatural position. He was unconscious.

"Hey," I said suddenly. "Do you see what I see?"

Remus, Lily, Molly and James followed my gaze. I was staring into the stands for Gryffindor. There was Sam and Holly sitting there…with those same strange expressions.


	13. Crash World

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-CRASH WORLD

The minute Sam and Holly saw us watching them they got up and ran from the stands.

"I'm telling you," Remus said firmly. "Those two are definitely up to no good."

"Why was Arthur on my broom?" James demanded turning his attention back to Molly.

"He wanted to make sure it was safe and okay," she replied in a weak tone.

"Why?" James demanded. "Why wouldn't it be safe or okay?"

"Please trust me," Molly said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "We will tell you everything when the time is right."

James swore.

"Go get Madam Elkin huh?" he snapped.

Molly tore off back to the castle.

"Did you see Sam and Holly in the stands?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," James growled. "They're the next ones to get questioned."

Thunder boomed and lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the entire pitch. Cold droplets of rain began falling.

I hugged myself.

Shortly, Madam Elkin came hurrying across the pitch. James quickly told her what happened and she magicked Arthur onto a stretcher. We followed her back into the castle and up to the hospital ward.

Arthur's leg was mended, but he was going to have to stay in the hospital wing for a few days to make sure that the leg healed the right way.

Molly still wouldn't give us a straight answer as to why Arthur was on James' broom…which James grabbed and put it back into the boys' dorm where it was safe and sound.

As for Sam and Holly, we managed to corner them on the way to lunch.

"What were you two doing in the stands?" Remus demanded curiously.

"We just wanted to see what the pitch looked like," Holly said innocently. "Then we saw Arthur on the broom and decided to watch. Then, it looked like the broom lost control of itself. He slipped off of it."

Remus and I exchanged looks.

Something about her explanation wasn't sitting right…but we decided to leave it alone until we had idle proof that they really were up to something.

Lily nodded, but I saw her chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

After cornering Sam and Holly, we made our way back to the hospital wing to check on Arthur.

"He'll be as good as new tomorrow," Madam Elkin said brightly.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically.

Arthur looked up with a hurt expression. He still looked incredibly guilty and upset.

"Carrie," Arthur began. "I really hate that you're mad at me…as are all of you."

"How'd you think we would react?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow. "Jump for joy?"

"We really do have an explanation," Molly said earnestly. "But we can't tell you just yet. We have to make sure that…"

"…Everything is okay and safe," Lily droned in a bored voice.

Arthur and Molly nodded.

"Can't you give us a hint or something?" James asked narrowing his eyes.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other.

"Let's just say that your lives are still in danger," Arthur said slowly.

"All of us?" I asked.

"Just mainly Lily and James," Molly said carefully. "But Carrie as well because of her ability to see visions. Everything that went on between Remus, Arthur, Carrie and I was all part of the plan. That's all we can say for now."

"Oh that was so clear!" I said rolling my eyes scornfully. "Now I can sleep at night…thanks so much for clearing that up, Molly."

Molly looked angry now.

"You had no trouble trusting us before! Why should this be any different now?" she asked angrily.

"Oh here's a shocker!" I said vehemently. "Why? Well, let's see...first, Arthur says that he loved me and that he likes me…then, you turn around and do the same thing to Remus…then, Arthur tells me that he's really in love with you and he's sorry for leading me on…You do that to Remus as well. Oh. My. God, There's a few reasons right there!"

I said mockingly.

Remus was glaring at Molly too.

"Those are certainly good enough reasons not to trust you two now," James said firmly.

"Have we ever done anything to hurt you?" Arthur asked. "Aside from 'that'."

"No," Remus and I said in unison.

"Do you think we're capable of hurting you?"

"No," I muttered.

"Then why would we now?"

"Because I'm still incredibly hurt over this!" I snarled. "I really thought you cared about me…but I was wrong."

"Same here," Remus snapped glaring at Molly.

Molly and Arthur looked exasperated now.

"We're trying to save your lives!" Molly said.

"Funny," James said. "It certainly doesn't seem that way."

"You know what?" I said angrily. "Fine. Don't tell us everything just yet. Just go about saving our puny little lives. As far as I'm concerned, we're not even friends anymore."

With that, I stormed out of the hospital wing.

I angrily kicked at the wall in the corridor.

That was all part of their plan? How dare they! I never though they were evil and conniving…but I was wrong.

"Please calm down," Remus said behind me.

I turned around.

"It just irates me to think that they had a plan to hurt us!" I growled angrily running a hand through my hair and flipping over my shoulder.

"I know," Remus said.

"How could I be so stupid to think that someone like Arthur would like me?" I said angrily.

"You're not stupid," Remus said firmly. "Stop talking like that."

"I really thought he would be the one but I guess I was wrong. I should've never said yes to him. Look where it got me now…you too…" I began rambling on but then, Remus took my face in his hands and brought his face closer. His lips gently pressed against mine as he kissed me.

Startled, I didn't kiss him back. When he pulled back from the kisses, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry," he apologized looking embarrassed. "That was really stupid."

He looked really shy now and he was blushing furiously now.

"It's okay," I said softly. "And no it wasn't."

He looked at me startled.

"I think we should just take it slow okay?" I said gently.

He nodded, looking a bit relieved.

"I mean, I would like to…you know…got out with you," I continued. "But I'm not in the mood to trust just yet."

Remus nodded. "I know. I feel the same way,"

I grinned.

Just then, James and Lily left the hospital wing.

"What are you two kiddies up to?" Lily asked grinning.

"Not much," I said innocently. "Still just extremely mad."

"I know," Lily said nodding. "We are too. You'd think they could tell us a bit more about our lives being in danger."

"Ugh," James said disgustedly. "I give up with them."

"Yeah," Remus said. "Now we have to figure out if Sam and Holly are up to something. They certainly seem like it. And both times they have had these creepy expressions on their faces."

"We all saw it," Lily said.

So, we all left and began heading back to lunch.

After lunch, we headed to Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Marris.

Once those classes were over, we headed to dinner and then bed.

September flew by fast. October came around.

The weather improved but it got colder and raw outside.

There was a match against Hufflepuff. James grabbed his broom and hurried down to the Quidditch pitch. Remus, Lily and I headed to the Gryffindor stands.

Arthur and Molly were sitting behind us in the very last row toward the back.

We completely ignored them.

Sam and Holly were sitting behind us.

"So this is Quidditch huh?" Holly asked eagerly.

"Yep," Remus said nodding as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Awesome," Sam said.

James mounted his broom and then Madam Kyla blew her whistle, the game began.

Lily and I were cheering loudly.

Hufflepuff was in the lead by a few points. But then, James' attention snapped to something small, gold and fluttering.

"He's found the Snitch!" Lily squealed as she grabbed my hand excitedly.

We watched James go into a dive.

He was still in a dive.

"Um, please tell me he's going to pull up?" I said slowly as panic began settling in.

Lily's hand clenched around mine tighter.

We looked at each other with fear.

James crashed head first into the ground.

Lily screamed.

The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team immediately landed and ran over to him.

Without hesitating, Lily, Remus and I flew out of the stands. I just happened to glance back at Sam and Holly. Instead of the strange expression on their faces, I saw them smiling happily.

Arthur and Molly were right behind us. We were now running across the pitch and made our way through the team. Even the Hufflepuffs had stopped playing and were now watching with fear and worry.

Lily dropped to her knees beside James. He was lying face down on the grass. He wasn't moving.

"James," Lily sobbed.

Remus crouched down and felt James' neck for a pulse.

"He's got pulse," Remus said quietly and softly.

Relief spread over us.

Madam Elkin was called and she magicked James onto a stretcher.

"He'll be fine," said the Gryffindor Beater, Julie Walsh as she gave us a concerned hug.

We all trooped up to the hospital wing.

"Did you know those two were smiling?" I hissed to Remus and Lily.

"Arthur and Molly?" Remus demanded immediately.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Sam and Holly."

"You're kidding!" Lily asked raising her eyes to mine.

James was lying on a cot on his back. There was a large gash on his forehead which was bleeding.

The front of his Quidditch robe and uniform was dirt smudged and had bits of mud caked on it.

I shook my head.

"I'm beginning to think they're causing all of this," Remus said gravely.

"But how?" Lily asked lowering her eyes to James.

"All right," Madam Elkin said kindly. "He's unconscious and lucky he didn't break his neck hitting the ground at that force. When he wakes up I'll check him over but I'm pretty sure he'll be just fine."

We all let out sighs of relief.

We left the hospital wing. As we were leaving, Arthur and Molly began hurrying toward us.

"Is he okay?" Arthur demanded looking worried.

"He'll be fine," I said stiffly.

"We should tell you what we heard," Molly said seriously. "It's about Sam and Holly."

"What about them?" Remus asked intrigued.

"We heard them chanting some kind of spell or something," Arthur said looking grave. "It sounded like the Imobilus Taratella spell."

"That spell is used to freeze objects in motion," Lily said wide-eyed. "How can that be?"

"I'm not sure," Remus said angrily as he balled up his fist and punched it into his opened palm. "But they lied to us about transferring to Hogwarts when they're really here just to observe…what else would they be lying about?"

"Exactly," I said. "I don't trust them as far as I can see them."

"I say we have a little chat with them," Remus said narrowing his eyes.

"Want us to come too?" Arthur asked in quiet voice.

"If you want," I said indifferently.

Lily, Remus, Arthur, Molly and I began heading back to the common room.

Holly and Sam were sitting in the common room. They looked up when they saw us enter.

"Hey," Holly said looking concerned. "Is James okay?"

"You tell us," Remus said angrily folding his arms over the front of his robe and uniform.

Holly looked to each one of us uncertainly.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked alert.

"We heard you chanting the Imobilus Taratella charm," Arthur said angrily. "We're surprised Remus, Lily and Carrie didn't hear you since you were sitting right behind them. But we clearly heard you."

I thought that was a bit odd too, because they were sitting right behind us. How on earth did Arthur and Molly hear it when they were several rows behind us?

Sam stood up this time.

"Now," Sam said smiling. "Why on earth would we want to hurt one of you?"

Something about the way he said that sent chills down my spine.

"I'm not sure," I said firmly. "But you two certainly have been acting weird since you got here."

Sam came close to me and put his face close to mine.

"In what way?" he asked.

His eyes seemed cold and lifeless. I had to lean back a bit.

"Every time there's an accident or something you two always seem to be right there. Frankly, to me that sounds fishy. I would appreciate it if you stayed away from us," I said narrowing my eyes. "If not, you'll be sorry."

Sam grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me backward into Remus.

"See," he said pulling out his wand. "Now you've gone and threatened me. I _hate_ being threatened."

Remus, Lily, Arthur and Molly pulled out their wands as well. Holly did too and stood behind Sam.

"Who are you really?" Remus asked angrily as he quickly put me behind him protectively.

"We told you who we are," Sam said icily. "Now don't ever threaten me again."

With that, he put his wand away and so did Holly. They stepped around us without so much as a backward glance as they left the common room.


	14. Self Control

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER FOURTEEN-SELF CONTROL

"Okay," Lily said as she put her wand away. "Who here thought that was really creepy and scary?"

She raised her hand into the air as if voting. We all did.

"That definitely wasn't normal behavior," Remus said flopping down on the couch.

His robe was opened exposing the hem of his vest and black belt around his waist.

I sat down next to him.

"They were too defensive," Arthur said sitting on the chair across from us.

"I did threaten him though," I admitted facing Remus and tucking one leg beneath me.

"That's no reason for them to act the way they did," Remus said reprovingly.

"They didn't even say whether or not they were chanting either," Molly reminded us. "This is really odd because they didn't even try and clear their names. So they probably were chanting."

"Exactly," Remus said nodding.

"I think we should tell Professor Dumbledore," I said.

"Good idea,"

"Why don't we go?" Arthur suggested. "We need to talk to him about…classes anyway."

He gestured to Molly and himself.

"Sure," Lily said.

Molly and Arthur left the common room.

A while later, they still hadn't returned.

"They got lost I bet," Lily said rolling her eyes. "Let's go after them."

We left the common room and headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

When we arrived there, we stood outside the door, listening. Molly and Arthur were talking.

Remus put a finger to his lips and we fell incredibly silent.

"Professor," Molly's voice said with sadness. "We're hurting our friends. I think it's cruel. Why can't we tell them the truth yet?"

"Because we have to make sure that everything is safe again. You remember what happened don't you?" Professor Dumbledore's voice said calmly. "I don't think you want that to happen again."

"Carrie hates me," Arthur's voice came next.

"I don't think she does," Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "Why don't you head back?"

Hearing that, Remus, Lily and I hid behind a statue.

Molly and Arthur left and passed by us.

Once we were sure they were out of sight, we entered the office.

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Those new 'guests'," Remus said, using the term 'guests' loosely. "They're acting oddly."

"In what way?" Dumbledore asked immediately.

Remus began explaining what happened.

Professor Dumbledore scratched his chin.

"Arthur and Molly distinctly heard them using the Imobilus Taratella charm?"

We nodded.

"Indeed," Professor Dumbledore said. "They wouldn't lie either. I'll have to have a word with them. Why don't you head back to the common room and send Sam and Holly in?"

We nodded.

We left his office and began heading back to the common room.

When we entered the common room again, Arthur and Molly were sitting on the couch. We flopped down on the chairs across from them.

"Have Sam and Holly arrived back?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Molly said.

Sure enough, Sam and Holly appeared. Sam from the boys' dorm, Holly from the girls'.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked looking from one person to the next.

"Yeah," Remus said brightly. "Dumbledore's just questioning some students about James' crash. He requested that you two go to the office next."

"Oh," Sam said. "Okay."

He and Holly left.

We pretended that we didn't overhear them in the office.

"So what did Dumbledore say?" I asked casually.

"He reckons it was weird," Arthur said.

"I see," I said nodding and then glanced at Remus and Lily.

Lily pretended to be interested in what was in her bag and Remus leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes for a moment.

About a half hour later, Sam and Holly came back into the common room.

"So," Sam said his eyes narrowed. "You told Dumbledore that we used the Imobilus Taratella charm."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other.

"Why'd you tell?" Holly demanded.

"So you admit it," Remus snapped as he stood up. "You were using the charm."

Sam pulled out his wand and aimed it at Remus.

"You really are nosy," Sam said angrily.

Holly did the same.

Without hesitation, Lily, Arthur, Remus, Molly and I pulled out ours.

It was like a standoff.

"All I'm going to say is…back off," Sam snapped.

"Or else what?" Remus challenged.

"You don't want to know," Holly said narrowing her eyes.

Once again, they tucked their wands into their robes and headed off to the girls and boys dorm.

"Ooh," Molly said through gritted teeth. "They're starting to get under my skin!"

"You and me both," Arthur said.

"I say we stand clear of them," Remus said. "They're obviously unbalanced. If they did that to James, then anyone of us could be next."

We all nodded.

We headed to the last two classes before bed time. I remained in the common room for a bit. I looked out the window.

A full moon hung in a midnight sky. Remus would change.

But what I was nervous about is the fact that James isn't here to keep him in line.

I heard toenails clicking on the floor behind me. I was sitting on the couch staring into the fireplace. The fire crackled softly.

The next thing I knew, the gray wolf had jumped over the back of the couch and landed gracefully next to me on the cushion.

"Hey," I said softly.

The wolf stood beside me and tucked his hind legs underneath him. He laid down, stretching his front legs out and they dangled over the edge of the couch. He rested his head on my thigh.

"Oh Remus," I said quietly. "I just don't understand what's going on. I wish none of this was happening. First, Sirius is killed, and then James is badly injured. I beginning to think that I'm bad luck."

At that, the wolf raised his head and stared into my eyes with those beautiful haunting jaundice eyes.

His ears were perked upright.

He licked my hand slowly as if reassuring me.

I smiled.

After that, he returned his head to my thigh.

It was really quiet and I found myself beginning to doze off.

Suddenly, around midnight, I heard a noise coming from the boys' dorm. I snapped awake. The wolf's head was raised off my thigh and his ears were flattened sideways. I heard him growling.

"What is it?" I whispered.

The wolf continued to growl. I began getting worried as I reached into my robe and pulled out my wand.

"Whose there?" I called.

No reply.

I held my wand like sword. Suddenly, the wolfs growling seemed to turn onto me. I slowly turned around.

Remus was standing on all fours now on the couch. His ears were pinned flat sideways and his lip was pulled back exposing white canines and incisors.

He snarled.

"Remus?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Not again…please."

Remus momentarily licked his lips when he snarled. I lowered my wand.

"Remus?" I said in a pleading tone.

Just then, Remus leapt into the air, tucking his front legs against his chest and he pushed off the couch with his powerful hindquarters. I screamed as he landed on top of me.

I was knocked onto my back. I ended up hitting the back of my head on the table. I drifted in and out of consciousness.

The wolf was standing over me now. I moaned.

Then, Remus flicked out his nails. I screamed again as I felt the wolf dragging his front paws over my chest and arms.

LILY.

I heard screaming in the common room. Immediately, I threw off my covers. I glanced over at Carrie's bed. She wasn't in there.

"Oh God," I breathed.

I fled from the girls' dorm and ran into the common room.

Remus was standing over Carrie, dragging his front paws across her chest, shredding the uniform and robe.

Carrie was screaming in pain and sobbing.

"What on earth?" I heard Arthur's voice from the boys' dorm.

He appeared in the dorm entranceway and froze when he saw the gray wolf standing over Carrie.

"Carrie?" I heard Molly's voice next.

"Oh my…" Molly said beside me.

Arthur's face drained of all color. He looked like he was going to vomit any moment.

I pulled out my wand and aimed it at Remus.

"Sorry pal," I whispered. "_Stupefy_!"

The wolf was hit directly with the spell…but Carrie had fallen silent now.

Fear that she was dead filled my chest. I shoved my wand into my robe and rushed over to her.

I dropped to my knees beside her.

Her robe and uniform were shredded and bloody. Her eyes were opened and her head turned to the left. A thin trickle of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth.

"Please…don't do this," I pleaded as tears began forming in my eyes.

I took a deep breath and put two fingers against the side of her neck.

I didn't feel a pulse.

"Oh God…no," I said as tears began streaming down my cheeks.

"Carrie," Molly said as she began sobbing.

Arthur fell to his knees in the entranceway and swallowed. He was even paler than before.

He turned his face away and he ended up vomiting.

Molly was crying hysterically in the chair.

"What…oh man," Sam's voice said behind Arthur.

"Go get Dumbledore,"

Those were the only three words I could choke out.

Sam flew out of the common room.

Arthur was in shock.

Professor Dumbledore arrived with Professor McGonagall shortly.

Professor Dumbledore told Sam to alert Madam Elkin that we were bringing Carrie in.

As soon as Sam left, Dumbledore unfroze the wolf and Remus changed back into a human.

"OH GOD NO!" Remus howled when he saw Carrie.

He began punching the wall. He looked pale and immensely guilt ridden and grief stricken.

"We'll take her to the hospital wing. Then you can tell us what happened," Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

He magicked Carrie's body onto a stretcher and the four of us followed him to the hospital wing.

Once in the hospital wing, Carrie was gently placed onto a cot. Her head rested on a pillow.

Some of her blood began staining the sheets already.

James had woken up.

"CARRIE, NO!" James yelled.

I saw him angrily punch the mattress that was under him. Tears began streaming down his cheeks.

I sat down in a chair beside the cot where Carrie was lying. Arthur and Molly were standing at the foot of it.

James was sobbing. Molly went over to him to comfort him.

Remus looked beyond words.

"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked him.

"All I remember was curling up beside her on the couch," Remus said so quietly, that Dumbledore had to lean close to hear him. "Then, it was like I had no self control."

James had his face pressed into Molly's shoulder. He was in bad shape.

I was in shock too. Arthur dropped onto an empty cot and just stared at the floor.

Remus' expression changed. He went over to the wall and punched it.

This ended up causing his knuckles to bleed, but he didn't care. He kept punching it until the skin was raw and bleeding.

"Remus stop!" I cried snapping out of it.

I got up and went to put my hands on his shoulders but he angrily shoved me off.

"Remus, this wasn't your fault," Molly said in a shaky voice.

She had tears in her eyes also.

"Remus, please," I begged him, but each time I went to touch him, he angrily moved away.

"Someone is deliberately doing this!" he said with so much venom, I was actually a bit scared of him now. "This is the second time this happened when I changed! I could've hurt her before and now I end up killing her!"

Remus turned to me.

"Why didn't you act sooner?" he spat.

I felt a lump rising in my throat.

"She stunned you," Molly said as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you do it sooner?" Remus said as he grabbed my shoulders.

There was anger in his eyes…close to rage. I felt the tears filling my eyes and they began streaming hotly down my cheeks.

"I was momentarily stunned!" I said bursting into tears. "I couldn't believe what was happening! It's my fault!"

"No," Dumbledore said firmly. "It's no ones fault."

Remus let go of my shoulders and angrily spun away, pacing.

"Carrie probably saw it coming," Remus said angrily more to himself than anyone. "I bet she had a vision."

That only made me feel even worse.

"Professor Dumbledore," Arthur said quietly, speaking at last. "I think its time to tell them the truth."


	15. The Truth

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER FIFTEEN-THE TRUTH

REMUS.

I was so angry and guilt ridden that what Arthur had said didn't register yet. I stopped pacing and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

I couldn't even look at Carrie. It was killing me inside to think I killed her. I was completely devastated.

"Yes," Molly added as tears rolled down her cheeks as well. "I think we should tell them the truth."

James looked up now. His eyes were red and puffy.

He looked from me, to Lily, to Arthur, to Molly and then to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes," he said finally. "I think it is best to tell them everything."

"Please sit down," Molly said to me.

She went to gently put a hand on my shoulder, but I yanked away from her. I obediently sat down though.

I still couldn't bring myself to look at Carrie.

James was listening intently too. He was watching Molly.

Molly sat down on the edge of the bed next to James.

She took a deep breath.

"You see, we're really not from this time," she said slowly. "We're really from the future. We went here several years ago. We used a Time Turner to go back into the past, now, because Peter Pettigrew, Luke Warner, Holly and Sam Tyson were all part of Lord Voldemort's plan to kill James and Lily to keep them from having a son. Your son," Molly said gesturing to Lily and James. "Will be able to destroy him. There will be a prophecy made."

She stopped, letting this all sink in. I was completely stunned and shocked myself…but not as shocked as James and Lily.

"What does this have to do with Carrie?" I demanded.

"Carrie was a weapon as well. She would be able to see how to destroy Voldemort and then tell their son," Arthur said softly. "What happens is that Carrie was killed in the second war. She had become and Auror because of her powers. The Ministry found her a useful tool to capturing Death Eaters. Voldemort found out about her powers and ordered her life to be terminated."

I swallowed.

This was really hard to believe…James and Lily were just as shocked.

"Actually," Molly continued looking at me. Her expression softened even more. "You and Carrie were married."

I felt as if my heart was being ripped out and set on fire.

There was silence now.

"I've got a Time Turner with me now," Molly continued. "That's how we did it."

"Luke, Holly, Sam and Peter were part of Voldemort's 'Elite team' to try and kill Carrie, James and Lily. They are working with him. The plan was to come back to Hogwarts, make friends with you lot and keep our eyes peeled for anything unusual. If you noticed, we hadn't arrived until later remember? We had to make friends with Carrie like I did because it would throw Peter off." Arthur said.

"So it was all fake? Your feelings for me?" I demanded glaring at Molly.

"I'm afraid so," she said swallowing. "I mean we are good friends in the future so it wasn't totally fake."

She looked upset too.

"If Carrie heard that she's punch the shit out of you," I snarled to Arthur.

Arthur swallowed. "I really do care about her though,"

"Well, what good is that now? Voldemort succeeded," I rasped. "Carrie's dead."

Molly, Arthur and Professor Dumbledore looked at each other.

"Actually," Dumbledore began slowly. "I think we can change that."

Lily, James and I looked at each other.

Molly reached down the front of her robe and pulled out a small hour glass necklace. She pulled it off her neck and stood up, walking toward me. She placed it into my palm.

"Go back," she said as tears formed. "Go back and save her."

I looked at Dumbledore.

He nodded.

"I'm going with you," Lily said firmly.

"No," Arthur said softly. "He has to do it alone."

I swung the necklace around my neck.

"One turn," Dumbledore explained.

I turned it once. Immediately, the hospital wing before me began vanishing. Then, I landed in the hospital wing again…but it was dark this time. Arthur, Lily and Molly weren't in the wing, but James was still on the cot.

I quickly stuffed the Time Turner down the front of my robes and tore from the hospital wing. I knew enough not to let myself see me…well, it was weird and complicated…not to mention creepy.

I entered the common room. Carrie was sitting on the couch. The wolf, me, was no where to be seen. I exhaled loudly in relief.

"Hey," she said looking up at me. "What are you doing there? I thought you were in the dorm getting ready to change?"

"Erm, I was, but I decided to go for a walk," I said quickly. "Can you come with me for a moment?"

"I must've dozed off and didn't see you walk past me…but sure," she said as she got up and came over to me. We left the common room.

We stood outside. She faced me.

I felt a lump rising in my throat as I looked at her. The full moonlight cast a silvery glow over her face. She looked so beautiful.

"Do me a favor okay?" I asked taking her shoulders.

"Sure,"

"Stay in the library until I change back into a human okay?" I demanded.

"Why?" she asked searching my face.

"Please just trust me okay?" I said. "I have…a bad feeling."

Carrie nodded.

"Sure. You got it,"

She began heading off to the library.

Immediately, I turned the Time Turner again and the corridor began fading…then, I was standing in the same corridor, but the right time.

I tore off to the hospital wing.

I burst into the hospital wing. James had woken up. Arthur and Molly were there. I forced myself to look at the cot near the wall where Carrie had been lying.

She wasn't there.

"The library!" I said eagerly.

I turned around and flew down the corridor and turned left, almost losing my balance. I entered the library.

I scanned it, my heart pounding in my chest.

I finally saw her. She was sitting at a table toward the back with her arms crossed on the table and her head was buried in them. She was sound asleep.

I looked out the window. The sun was starting to come up. The orange light began rolling over Carrie like a small wave. Her blond hair shone in the sunlight.

My heart swelled with emotion at the sight of her. I shook my head and headed over to her. I hefted the pants legs of my slacks up slightly and crouched down beside her.

"Carrie? Wake up," I said gently.

CARRIE.

I slowly raised my head off my arms and looked down at Remus. He was crouched down beside me, looking up at me.

"Morning," he said softly. His eyes were locked on mine.

"Morning," I said yawning. "Please explain to me why I slept in the library?"

I stood up and stretched. Remus stood up as well.

I raised my arms above my head and stretched. I was aware that the hem of my vest began riding up, exposing my abdomen and it had become taut across my chest.

Remus however, had his eyes still locked on mine.

I lowered my arms and pulled at the hem of the vest.

Remus just studied me.

I waved a hand in front of his face energetically.

"Earth to Remus?" I said grinning.

The next thing I knew, Remus stepped closer to me until we were like two inches apart. Our eyes were locked on one another's. He took my face in his hands, tilted his head slightly and brought his face closer until our lips met. He kissed me. I began gently kissing him back just as passionately.

When we pulled apart, he kept his hands on the side of my jaw and our breathing was in unison and sawing in and out.

"What was that for?" I asked grinning.

"I love you," he said.

I looked at him.

"I love you too," I said softly.

His face lit up.

"Come with me. There's something you need to hear," he said as he took my hand and began leading me from the library.

He led me into the hospital wing. James, Molly, Lily and Arthur, as well as Professor Dumbledore, were there. James was awake. All their eyes began swelling with tears at the sight of me.

Lily rushed over to me and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly…then, when she released me, Molly came over and hugged me. Arthur did next, although I was still pissed at him. I went over and sat beside James. I leaned down and gave him a hug too. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Remus sat down next to me on the bed with James.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm some sort of alien?" I asked frowning.

"You'd best tell her," Molly said to Remus.

Remus turned to me.

He began telling me something that I couldn't believe.

When he was done, I turned to Arthur.

"So you're feelings toward me were fake?" I said slowly.

"Not really," Arthur said quietly. "I do care about you."

I turned to Molly.

"So you are from the future? Both of you?" I asked.

Arthur and Molly nodded.

"Voldemort wants to kill James and Lily because of the son they are going to have that can destroy him?"

Again, they nodded.

"And me because of my abilities?"

"Yep," Molly said.

"I feel so loved," I said.

They all laughed.

"So you believe us?" Molly asked hopefully.

"Yeah…why not?" I shrugged. "I doubt you'd lie with Dumbledore here."

"They are indeed telling the truth," Dumbledore said gently. "But the question is, why did Remus attack Carrie?"

"Attack me?" I asked confused. "I spent the night in the library."

I turned to Remus.

He had gone pale now.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"You see," he began slowly. "Just before I came into the common room, I was in the boys' dorm. I changed and then I attacked you. I ended up killing you. I used the Time Turner to go back and save you."

My jaw dropped.

"I felt completely awful," he continued even lower. "I was devastated beyond words."

"Look," I said. "At least I'm okay now…don't even think about it anymore. It's done with."

"But aren't you angry that I killed you?"

I shook my head.

"I know you didn't mean it…it was probably Sam or Holly with some kind of charm to make you turn against me. I know you would never do that deliberately,"

Remus looked relieved.

"No," he said firmly. "I'd rather hurt myself then hurt you."

"Okay," James said. "Now that we've got everything out in the open what are we going to do about Sam and Holly?"

"For now, it's best to keep quiet as if nothing happened," Dumbledore said. "I will think of a plan and let you all know. But please just act normally. Don't let them know what's really going on."

We nodded.

Madam Elkin assured us that James was fit to leave the ward. We headed out of the hospital wing and headed back to the common room.

"I'm too tired to even go to class," Lily said yawning.

"I think we can skip class for today," James said nodding.

Arthur and Molly nodded and headed into the girls' and boys' dorm.

Lily and James followed leaving Remus and I alone.

I sat down on the hearth rug in front of the fireplace. Outside, it had begun snowing. Blankets of white covered the ground now.

Remus joined me beside the fireplace.

"I really felt sick when I realized what I had done," he said quietly staring into the fire.

I put a hand over his.

"I know," I said softly. "But I'm okay. Forget it."

"That's just it," he said even quieter. "I can't."

This time, I put my hands on either side of his face and turned it toward me.

"I love you so much," he continued. "When I thought Arthur liked you, I was so jealous."

I smiled.

"And when I thought Molly liked you, I was jealous too,"

We smiled and stared into each others' eyes for a moment.

Then, Remus kissed me.

I kissed him back. He gently took my shoulders and pushed me backward, so I was lying on my back on the hearth rug.

He was on top of me. I felt his hips lightly pressing against mine.

He pulled off my robe and gray vest. We continued to kiss.

Then, I pulled off his robe and vest so we were in white shirts and ties.

Then, he went to un-button my shirt. He un-buttoned it, and left it open. He kissed me and then moved down my throat.

I shut my eyes. Flashes of Luke began crossing my mind.

I saw Luke punching me in the face, grabbing my arm so hard that his finger impressions were on the skin.

I saw the time when Luke threw me down the stairs…or when he 'accidentally' burned me with the Myrol Potion in Potions…

The situation with Remus was starting to get even more intense as he began to un-do my skirt.

I felt a slight panic rising in my chest.

My eyes snapped open. I sat up abruptly. Remus immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry," he apologized automatically.

"It's not you," I said as I quickly began pulling my clothes back on. "I'm so sorry."

With that, I got to my feet and tore into the girls' dorm.

REMUS.

Carrie tore into the girls' dorm. I had wanted to make love to her so badly, but something obviously was bothering her. I decided not to push it.

I got up and I headed into the boys' dorm.

"Hey," James said looking up from his bed. He was lying on his stomach just relaxing. "What's up?"

I didn't reply and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I tried to make love to Carrie," I began quietly.

"Excellent!" James grinned.

"But she suddenly stopped and flew into the girls' dorm," I finished.

"One word," James said. "Luke."

Realization dawned on me.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Give her time," James said. "She'll be okay."

I glanced over at Sam. He was wearing a smirk.


	16. Snow Bound

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER SIXTEEN-SNOW BOUND

CARRIE.

Lily was reading a book on her bed.

She looked up when I entered the girls' dorm.

"Hey," she said cheerfully, but then her grin faded. "What's wrong?"

I told her what happened.

"Ah," she said wisely. "That's normal. You were about to become intimate with Remus and the last time that happened the guy hurt you…literally."

"I was never 'intimate' with Luke at anytime," I replied. "In fact, I never have been with anyone."

Lily smiled.

"I mean emotionally too," she said. "Besides the sex part, you are still afraid to get really close to him."

"But we kissed," I said. "And we told each other that we loved one another."

"Kissing isn't really a major factor," Lily said. "For the second thing, that's good…but now you've got to face the actual act of becoming intimate. You and Remus are way closer than a normal boyfriend/girlfriend are. There's a connection that is there too. Don't worry, Carrie. Remus will understand. He's not going to rush you into anything."

I smiled.

"I know," I said softly. "I just wish I was able to go through with it."

"Geeze, Carrie," Lily said closing her book and sitting up. "You went through something traumatic and horrible with Luke. No one expects you to just 'jump' right in."

I nodded.

"Relax," Lily said putting a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine."

I climbed into my bed also and laid down on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Can you believe what Arthur and Molly told us?" Lily whispered as she flipped back onto her stomach, lying down the other end of the bed so we could talk. She had her feet up against the headboard.

"I know," I said still in shock and awe. "Imagine You-know-who wanting to kill James and Lily's child because the kid could be his downfall? That's really something. I had always wondered if there was someone out there that could destroy him. The He-she Barbie doll."

Lily snorted and burst into laughter at my last comment.

"Imagine him in a pink thong and bra?" Lily roared.

We began laughing so hard that Lily ended up rolling right off the bed. She landed on the floor with a thud.

That made me laugh harder. She tried to get back up but was overcome with giggles. She finally managed to pull herself up onto the bed.

"Aw man," she giggled. "We needed a good laugh."

"Yes we did," I admitted finally calming down.

Finally, lunch time rolled around.

Lily and I left the girls' dorm and headed down to the Great Hall. James and Remus were there, as well as Molly, Arthur, Sam and Holly.

We sat down at the table.

"Hey," Sam said. "Why weren't you in class today?"

"We were too tired," James said faking a yawn. "They spent the night with me in the hospital wing. We were up all night talking."

Sam looked at us warily but said nothing more.

"I think I'm hitting the sack early tonight," Molly said.

I remembered what Molly and Arthur said. They began helping themselves to sandwich's and other things.

"Do we have a lot of homework?" I asked casually.

"No," Holly replied.

Neither she nor Sam could look at us.

I looked at Remus.

He raised an eyebrow and I knew he realized this too. The others certainly did.

"Did you guys sleep well last night?" Remus asked brightly.

"Yeah," Sam said shiftily.

Our suspicions were confirmed. They were definitely the ones doing things. They couldn't even look at us correctly.

"That's good, huh?" Lily said cheerily.

"Yeah," Sam replied again. "Listen, we're going to the library. We'll see you later okay?"

With out waiting for a response, both he and Holly got up and left the Great Hall, leaving their food unfinished.

"Okay," Arthur said leaning forward and dropping his voice. "They're definitely the ones doing this. They set the library on fire with a first year still inside. I suggest we go head them off."

We quickly glanced up at Professor Dumbledore. He nodded as we got up from the table and hurried from the Hall.

We entered the library. Sam and Holly thankfully hadn't arrived yet.

"I think they had stopped back in the common room for some reason. The time of the explosion was exactly 1:45 PM," Arthur said looking at his watch. "It's not 1:40…five more minutes."

"Explosion?" James asked alarmed.

Arthur nodded gravely.

"They were trying to make it seem like accidents but really they were aiming to destroy the whole school. Plus, they knew that you guys spend a lot of time here so they were also hoping you'd be in here. They killed an innocent for fun. We've got to get her out of here,"

He gestured to the first year sitting at the table, hovering over a Charms textbook.

We hurried over to her.

"Hey," Molly said softly. "Do you think you can come with us for a moment?"

The first year looked up. It was then that I saw her robes. It was a Slytherin.

She looked at the Gryffindor colors on our robes and scowled.

"Why?" she asked coldly.

"Because Professor Powers wants to talk to you," James said quickly.

"Professor Powers is at lunch," the girl said shrewdly. "Why doesn't she just wait until lunch is over?"

We looked at each other.

Even the first years had attitudes…it was uncanny.

Just then, the library door opened and something was thrown into the library. It was a glass goblet filled with a dark purple liquid.

"Catch it!" Arthur yelled.

Lily went to dive for it, but James grabbed a hold of Lily's waist and yanked her back against him.

The bottle hit the floor, breaking and then the liquid spilled out. A loud roaring sound filled our ears and fire spread out in small waves across the library. Then, a loud explosion erupted. From the force, Remus, James, Lily, Arthur, Molly and I were thrown clear out the window. Our backs slammed through the glass and we landed on our backs outside the castle in a large mound of snow a few feet from the castle. Remus landed on top of me.

A large flame burst through the broken windows where we had flown through.

The cold felt good against my body. I realized my hand had gotten burned. I buried it into the snow and sighed as the ice coldness soothed the burn.

Remus hovered above me.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

"My hand is burned but yes," I said as he got up off me and I sat up.

Snow clung to my hair and robe. It was still snowing out. It was odd weather for October, but then again, it wasn't.

I pulled my hand out of the snow.

"James? Lily? Arthur? Molly?" Remus called.

He extended his hand out and I reached up to take it. He pulled me to my feet. I didn't bother dusting the snow off of me because more would just cling to the robe. I pulled my robe tighter around me.

"Here!" Lily called as I saw her come hurrying through the snow bank. It was up to our knees.

"I'm okay!" We heard Arthur call.

Both he and Molly appeared next.

"James?" Lily called.

"I'm okay but wounded!" James' voice called.

We followed the sound of his voice. He was lying on his back, propped up on his elbows. A large shard of glass pierced his thigh. Blood stained the snow next to his leg.

"Oh God!" Lily cried dropping to her knees beside him.

"Why did you stop Lily from catching the glass goblet?" Molly asked.

"Because I remember what that is," James said glaring up at her. "It's a Synex. Even the liquid burns the skin through the glass. It's like a homemade bomb, but first it sets fire then it explodes! I wasn't about to have Lily hold that while it ate at her skin. Why would you even suggest to catch it?"

"I wasn't sure how the explosion happened. I didn't know what it was," Arthur said.

"That poor first year," Molly said sadly.

"Let's head back to the castle," Lily suggested.

"Sure," James scoffed. "Let me just stand up."

He irritably gestured to his leg.

"Oh, right," Lily said embarrassed.

"One of us can head back and get Professor Dumbledore," Remus said.

"I'll go," Arthur said.

He gave me a sideways glance before he carefully made his way back to the castle.

We stood close to each other, trying to keep warm.

A few moments later, Arthur came back with a shocked and horrified expression.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked concerned.

"We're locked out," he said disbelievingly.

"WHAT?" James cried.

"How on earth could we be locked out?" Remus asked.

"Dunno," Arthur said shrugging. "But the double doors are locked."

"I don't believe this," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Do you think this is all part of the plan?" Lily asked.

"Plan? Probably," Arthur said. "We don't really know all the exact details of what happened. Remember, we went to Hogwarts before you guys. This could all be a part of it."

"Then what good are you?" James demanded. "I thought you were supposed to know every move!"

"James!" Lily scolded.

James muttered something and then fell silent.

"He only knows what he's been exposed to," Molly said. "Same with me."

"The problem is how do we get back into the castle? Lord knows that Sam and Holly are planning," Remus said firmly.

"Exactly," I said nodding. "Is there anyway to get into the castle without anyone knowing?"

"Well," James said, "Sirius, Remus, Peter and I used tunnels beneath Hogwarts to get into the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead. But there's no way to access them now."

"So are we supposed to just stay out here and freeze to death?" Molly asked, hugging her robe tighter around her.

A gust of wind blew our hair around our faces and blew the falling snow into a whirlwind.

"Let's try the Greenhouses," Lily suggested. "Then, we'll come back for James when we find an entrance."

"I'll stay with him," Molly suggested.

So, Lily, Remus, Arthur and I walked around the castle to the greenhouse. We kept glancing up at the classroom windows to see if anyone would look out and then we could get their attention to let us in.

I really couldn't believe that there was no way to get back in…there had to be.

But no…no way into the greenhouse. Even the door leading out onto the grounds was locked.

"Shit!" Lily hissed shivering.

"Let's go back to James and Molly," Arthur replied.

So we trudged back through the snow and back to James and Molly.

"Well?" James asked.

"No such luck," Remus muttered.

I sat down beside James in the snow and tried to keep myself warm.

Remus sat down beside too. We all sat down and tried to think.

But none of us could come up with anything.

"We could try building a fire," Arthur suggested. "Like the Muggles do when they camp."

"Sure," Lily said. "First find us twigs and things. THEY'RE BURIED UNDER SNOW."

"I'm sure someone will find us," I said reassuringly.

But secretly, I was beginning to doubt it.

We all stayed close together. Remus kept his arms around me; James kept his arms around Lily and Arthur kept his around Molly.

The snow had stopped falling thankfully.

Now, it was just cold out.

I don't know how long we were sitting out there. It seemed like hours but the sun had started to go down. Darkness began rolling in.

"We're going to die out here," Lily said shivering.

"No," Remus said firmly. "We aren't."

But secretly, I was beginning to think the same thing.

It was pitch black out. We used our wands as light…the only other light came from the castle.

I pressed my face deeper into Remus' chest. Our breaths were coming out in puffs of steam every time we exhaled.

The coldness was getting to me now. Even with the warmth from Remus' body, it wasn't enough. It felt like it was below freezing outside.

I ended up dozing off.

In the morning, I felt the heat from the sun rolling over me.

"Morning," Remus said softly.

I opened my eyes and blinked.

"Morning," I said and sat upright.

I looked around.

James was awake and so was Lily. Arthur was waking up but Molly was still asleep.

"Molly! Time to get up!" Arthur said shaking her.

She didn't stir.

"Molly!" Arthur said as he shook her again.

Again, she didn't stir.

"Molly!" I shouted.

Nothing still.

Clutching my robe around me, I got up and went over to her.

I pressed my fingers against her neck, feeling for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

"Good God no," I said quietly, pulling my hand back.

"What is it?" Arthur demanded anxiously. "Why isn't she waking up?"

I slowly turned to face everyone.

Remus, James and Lily could tell by my expression. Lily had tears in her eyes.

"Because she had froze to death," I said quietly.


	17. Snapped

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-SNAPPED

"Please tell me you're mistaking," Arthur said in a shaky voice.

I shakily put the same two fingers against Molly's neck. There was no pulse.

"I'm afraid not," I said as tears began forming in my eyes.

Lily burst into tears and pressed her face into James' neck.

I just sat back on my heels and felt the cold tears stream down my cheeks.

"YOU SIX! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" a voice yelled from the double doors leading into the castle.

We turned and looked. Professor Powers was hugging her robe around her.

"Molly's dead," Arthur choked out.

All the color drained from Professor Powers' face.

"I'll get the headmaster,"

We were all sitting inside the hospital wing wearing layers of clothing and blankets a short while later.

Molly was lying on her back on a cot. Arthur was sitting in a chair beside the cot with his head buried in his hands.

I couldn't stop shivering despite the Pepper Up potion and the Wyse Potion, which gradually warmed our body temperature up. If the temperature rose too fast it would cause our body shock from the sudden change so fast. Gradually warming the body up is safest.

Professor Dumbledore stood in the center of the hospital wing. Remus was sitting next to me on a cot. James and Lily were sitting across from us side by side.

"So you could not get into the castle at all?" Dumbledore mused quietly.

We shook our heads.

"Sounds like a Seal Placement Charm to me," Dumbledore continued. "I will have to check who placed the charm."

"How?" Lily choked out.

"With an Illius Charm," Dumbledore said. "It's sort of like the Prior Incantatum Charm, but a bit more specific."

We nodded.

Arthur hadn't raised his head.

"I'm so sorry," Professor Dumbledore said to him quietly.

He placed a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur raised his head and looked around at us.

"I want the person who did this to be taken care of," he growled in a tone I've never heard him use before.

There were angry tears in his eyes now.

"Believe me," Remus said angrily. "They will be."

"Listen you five," Professor Dumbledore said warmly but firmly. "We're going to have to take this step by step. Going out and doing something rash might tip them off. We want to gather enough proof."

"Enough proof?" James exclaimed. "Molly's dead and so is Sirius! There's someone out there that wants to snuff us! How much proof do we need? Those two are the only ones that are capable!"

"Actually," I said reasonably and quietly. "Anyone in the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff house could've done it. But those two are certainly first on my suspect list."

"Is there a way you can get them to confess?" Arthur demanded.

"The Veritaserum is the only way," Professor Dumbledore said. "I think it's a good idea Remus? Can you please go and fetch Professor Anicks for me?"

Remus nodded and pulled off the blanket that was covering him. He got up and hurried out of the hospital wing, giving me a quick wink before disappearing.

A few moments later, Remus returned with Professor Anicks. Dumbledore filled her in on everything and she agreed to make the Veritaserum.

Professor Anicks came back with a smoking goblet.

"Call Sam and Holly," Professor Dumbledore said gravely.

"I'll go," Remus offered.

He left the hospital wing.

A short while, later, Sam and Holly entered the hospital wing. Both looked bewildered and confused.

"Can I ask you two to please take a sip of this? It's pumpkin juice," Professor Anicks said.

Shrugging they both took a sip.

"Alright," Professor Dumbledore said. "Did you two cause James' accident or use the Seal Placement charm on Hogwarts so the six of them could not get back into the castle?"

"No," they chorused in unison.

We looked at each other.

"Do you know who did?"

"No," Sam replied.

"Do you have anymore information?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No," Sam replied.

"Then you may go,"

Sam and Holly left.

"Wow," James replied wide-eyed.

"So it wasn't them all along," I said slowly. "But they certainly seemed suspicious."

"I agree," Remus said nodding. "But why did they tell us that they were transferring here instead of telling us that they were visiting here to see how the school ran?"

"Because Holly has some medical issues. She wanted to see how the school would react to her medical needs," Dumbledore said calmly.

"What's wrong?" James asked looking concerned.

"She has a kidney disease," Dumbledore explained. "She can't have certain foods and Madam Elkin has to take blood, and then contact her doctor in London with the results."

We all looked at each other.

I began feeling guilty now for suspecting Holly and Sam.

I could tell by everyone's faces that they were thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry about Molly," Dumbledore said gently turning to Arthur. "We still don't know who it is but we're going to stop him from hurting more students."

Arthur just narrowed his eyes and got up from the cot. He left the hospital wing.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything rash," Dumbledore instructed looking concerned.

We nodded.

James' leg was mended and he was able to leave, but walked with a slight limp.

We entered the common room.

Holly and Sam were playing a game of Wizards chess at the table.

"Hi," Remus said softly as he sat down on the couch.

"Hey," Sam said.

"We know about Holly," I said quietly as I sat down beside Remus. "I'm so sorry."

"Dumbledore told us," James replied.

"Yeah," Sam said quietly looking at Holly. "We're sorry if we acted suspiciously or anything. It's just that I was worried that you'd find out and start making fun of her. I guess we were just being a bit over protective."

"That's fine," James beamed. "At least we get a chance to start over again huh?"

"Yep," Holly beamed. "So far Hogwarts is working out good. I'm going to transfer here. We're really in our 5th year."

We nodded and began talking.

Dinner time rolled around. We began getting worried about Arthur as he hadn't appeared.

"Where is he?" Remus mused helping himself to some pot roast.

"I'm not sure," James replied scanning the Great Hall. "But I'm getting a bit worried since he was so devastated over Molly."

"I'm hoping that he doesn't do anything rash," I said sighing.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Remus said looking at me.

"Might I suggest we go and look for him?" James asked slowly.

"After dinner yes," I said. "I'm starving!"

They chuckled.

So after dinner, we began checking around the castle.

We checked the library…nothing…the dungeons…nothing…the Gryffindor common room…nothing.

We began getting really worried now.

We checked the grounds…still not there.

"The last place he could be is either Astronomy Tower, or the Divination classroom," James replied. "Both of which I'm not climbing up stairs."

"Fine," Remus replied. "We'll go."

Lily, Remus and I headed up to the Astronomy tower. Sure enough, Arthur was there…but he was holding Holly and Sam at bay with his wand.

"Arthur!" Lily cried.

"Back off!" Arthur snarled. "These two are lying!"

"No!" Remus said. "They're telling the truth! You were there!"

"They could've found a way to fight the Veritaserum!" Arthur growled.

"That's what was in the drink?" Sam asked looking at us.

"I'm afraid so," Lily said quietly. "We just had to be sure of something that's all."

"Arthur," Remus said angrily, but in calm tone. "Let them go. They have nothing to do with Molly's death."

At that, Holly's eyes swelled with tears.

"Molly's dead?" she choked out.

"Yes," Remus said moving his eyes onto her. "Someone placed a Seal Placement charm on the school so we couldn't get back in. She froze to death."

Holly began sobbing now.

"Stop crying!" Arthur yelled. "You know you did it."

"Arthur, stop it," I said hoping by some degree he'd listen to me. "They have nothing to do with what happened! We're going to find out who did and make them pay…okay? Please let them go."

Arthur looked at me.

I saw pain, grief and rage in his eyes…something that I've never seen in him before. It was a bit alarming.

"I can't trust anyone," he said. "Whoever is behind it could very well be in this room!"

He brandished the wand in front of Sam and Holly.

Remus looked out the window.

A full moon hung in the darkened sky. A few stars twinkled.

Remus cried out and dropped to his hands and knees.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, as a bit of panic crept into his voice.

"Oh boy," Lily said quietly as she and I backed away from Remus.

Remus' body began changing…his ears grew and tapered into points; his back lengthened and stretched a bit; gray and white fur grew all over his body; his hands and feet grew into paws that held long claws that curled under; and his nose and mouth stretched, pulling into a snout. His eyes changed into the jaundice color. Before long, Remus was gone and a gray wolf appeared.

Sam and Holly were terrified. They huddled against each other. Arthur kept his eyes on the wolf too.

"No good, Remus," Arthur said coldly. "Not going to scare me!"

The wolf turned and looked at us.

"Try something," Lily whispered.

The wolf turned his attention back to Arthur.

He began emitting low warning growls to Arthur.

"Stop it," Arthur snapped.

The wolf took this initiative to jump in front of Holly and Sam. His ears were pinned back and he exposed the white canines and incisors to Arthur.

"Remus," Arthur said stiffly. "You know that they are responsible! They're the only ones weird enough to do it! Who else could be behind it?"

The wolf continued to growl.

"Arthur, you know who's behind it," Lily said reasonably. "You and Molly told us about Luke, Peter and You-Know-Who! Those are the ones behind it! Not Sam and Holly!"

Arthur looked at her.

"There's no one else here! Luke isn't here, Peter's dead…and You-Know-Who isn't around either! These two could be spies!"

The gray wolf continued to growl and lope steadily toward Arthur.

Arthur kept backing up…backing right toward the window.

"Remus stop," I hissed terrified.

Remus obediently stopped and sat on his haunches.

But Arthur kept backing up.

"Arthur stop!" Lily screamed.

Too late, Arthur's back hit the edge of the window and his foot slipped on something and he fell out the window backward.

Lily screamed.

I dropped to my knees. Holly and Sam sank to their knees holding onto each other.

The gray wolf came over to me and sat down on its haunches in front of me.

He put his head against my chest. I just wrapped my arms around the wolf and pressed my face into his fur. I sobbed.

Remus took off down the stairs. Holly and Sam came over to us.

"So, he's a werewolf? Or Animagi?" Holly asked.

"Werewolf," I muttered.

"Cool," Sam said.

I looked at him in surprise.

"You're not terrified or anything?"

"Nope," Sam and Holly shook their heads. "We promise we won't tell anyone okay?"

I nodded.

We shakily headed down out of the tower. James looked up.

"I heard," he said quietly.

Not talking, we headed to Dumbledore's office.

We headed to bed that night.

Both Arthur and Molly had been killed so whoever was doing this was picking us off one by one. I only prayed that we would be able to find out who it is before someone else gets hurt.

The next morning at breakfast, we were all solemn and quiet.

The owl post arrived.

"Um, guys?" Remus said in a tone that we knew there was something on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Take a look at this,"

I leaned in closer to read and so did Lily.

On the front page was this article:

FORMER HOGWARTS STUDENT BREAKS OUT OF AZKABAN

We all raised our heads to look at one another before we continued to read:

Former Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry student, Luke Warner breaks out of Azkaban. He had transferred out of Hogwarts three years ago after a mysterious incident with another student. He killed 12 Muggles in a Muggle baiting charm. The Muggles had been in a bus when it suddenly began swerving all over the road. They had been driving along Yorkshire Road, which overlooks a small ravine. The bus crashed through the ravine killing all passengers. When the Ministry of Magic's Magical Law Enforcement found out it was Warner, he was arrested and sent to Azkaban. He broke out sometime yesterday around 3:00 PM. Aurors are offering a 4 thousand galleon prize to any information leading to his arrest.

"It's not over," I said quietly raising my eyes to Remus, Lily, James, Holly and Sam. "Luke's out."


	18. Smothered

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-SMOTHERED

"I had no idea that he went to Azkaban," I said quietly reaching for my goblet of water.

"Neither did I," Remus mused. "And I gather that 'mysterious incident with another student' was you and Sirius."

I sighed and let my forehead hit the table with a 'thunk'.

"When is this going to end?" I said as tears began forming. "I don't want to lose anymore of my friends."

"You won't," James said fondly putting an arm around Lily.

I raised my head.

"How do you know?" I said. "Look at what happened to Arthur and Molly."

"Arthur's death was an accident. He snapped because of Molly. Her death was on purpose…and we plan on finding out the culprit."

"Poor Arthur," Lily said sadly.

"I know," I said quietly. "I mean I know none of this is my fault, but I can't help but feel that it is."

"No," Remus said sharply. "None of this is your fault…got it? I want you to stop talking like that."

I smiled.

"Okay,"

"The question is," Remus said his tone lowering and softening. "If Luke just broke out of Azkaban yesterday, then who's responsible for the Seal Placement charm?"

We looked at each other.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat at the Head Table.

"I've got an announcement," he said brightly. "There Valentine's Day dance next month on February 14th."

Moans, murmurs and giggles went around.

Remus and I looked at each other.

"Do you think that's wise? After the Wixev nearly gored Remus?" James whispered.

He suddenly turned to me.

"Hey," he said as realization dawned on his face. "You haven't had anymore 'dreams' have you?"

I shook my head.

"No and Thank God," I breathed.

But, just as I said that, my eyes slid out of focus and I went rigid.

REMUS.

Immediately, we recognized the look on Carrie's face.

I watched her intently. So did James and Lily. Sam and Holly were too busy talking to notice.

Once her eyes slid back into focus and she shook herself, she turned to me.

"A vision right?" Lily whispered quietly, keeping her voice low. "What happened?"

Carrie seemed genuinely confused and a bit worried.

"I'm not sure," she said slowly. "It looks like I was looking through someone's eyes. But all I know is it's a Gryffindor."

Lily and James' faces drained of all color.

"Are you sure? How can you tell?" James whispered.

"Because I saw the person entering the common room. I think I recognize the common room when I see it," Carrie said with a coy smile.

"What else did you see?" Lily asked leaning forward.

"The person was entering a dorm…and when I looked down at my hands, they were holding a pillow. But they looked like a guys hands," she said frowning.

"Most weird," James admitted looking spooked.

"Yeah," Carrie said slowly.

We headed to our classes. I could still see that Carrie was bothered by her vision.

We sat in History of Magic taught by Professor Gray. I leaned close to her.

"That vision is still bothering you…isn't it?" I whispered. "Do you have any idea as to what it was? Or who it might've been that you were looking from?"

Carrie copied down the notes on the board.

She was clutching her quill tightly.

"No," she said.

But there was something funny about her tone.

Deciding not to push her, I returned to my own notes.

CARRIE.

Truthfully, I did recognize the hands. But I didn't want to say anything. I couldn't believe it was him though. But what confused me is what he was doing with a pillow?

I bit my bottom lip. I was just going to unfortunately, wait and see what happens.

After class, we headed to Charms, and then to lunch.

We all sat at the Gryffindor table. Sam and Holly decided to head out onto the grounds despite the snow. I guess they liked the cold. Another storm had started dumping more snow on what was already on the ground.

"Geeze," Lily said. "Isn't a bit weird for October/November?"

"Yeah," James said. "But then again no."

Lily shrugged and helped herself to chicken pot pie.

Remus was studying me.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked gently.

"Much better," I grinned.

He grinned back.

I went back to my chicken salad sandwich.

After lunch, we headed to Transfiguration and Astronomy in the Astronomy Tower.

Visions of Arthur falling to his death still haunt me. I shut my eyes, trying to stop the images from showing themselves, but it was a losing battle.

Professor Dawson was explaining the stars and alignments.

We were to map out the stars and then, using the textbook called "_Star Charts and Their Meanings_" to decipher the patterns.

I mapped out mine. Professor Dawson came around and looked at everyone's charts.

She gasped when she saw mine.

"What is it Professor?" Lily asked looking concerned.

"Your friend here should be afraid of pillows," she said looking terrified.

"Pillows?" James repeated, making sure he heard right.

"Pillows," Professor Dawson repeated again before moving onto Remus.

Remus was giving me a strange look. I just shrugged and went back to my mapping.

After that, we headed down to dinner.

"Wasn't what Professor Dawson said a bit eerie to you?" Lily asked helping herself to some mashed potatoes, carrots and chicken.

"Yeah," James said. "Especially after the vision you had."

"I know," I admitted. "That has me bugged."

James looked at me with a confused expression.

"Confused," I corrected myself. "Bugged, confused, baffled…they mean generally the same thing."

James nodded as he understood.

"What do you think it means?" Lily asked.

"I honestly don't know," I mused.

"I'm like really creeped out," Remus said.

"Same here, Moony," James said looking grave.

A few minutes later, Sam leaned close to James and whispered something to him.

Holly and Sam headed off to bed the minute they finished dinner.

"I hope Holly's feeling okay," Lily said concerned.

"She is," James said. "Sam just told me she's feeling fine…just tired. She didn't sleep well last night. She had a nightmare."

We nodded, feeling relieved.

After we finished our dinner, we headed to the common room.

James and Lily snuggled up together on the hearth rug. Remus and I were curled up on the couch.

I checked my watch. It was 10:00 PM.

"Time for bed guys," I said yawning.

James and Lily yawned too.

"Yeah," Lily admitted.

We all got up and headed to bed. Remus pulled me aside before we went to our dorms.

"Listen," he said quietly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay?"

I smiled.

"I know,"

He gave me a wink and kiss before heading to the boys' dorm.

I entered the girls' dorm and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a red tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps.

I pulled my hair into a hasty ponytail. Some of the shorter strands had come lose and hung down against my cheek.

I pulled down the covers and slid into bed.

I laid down on my back and pulled the sheets, blanket and quilt up to my chest. I folded my arms under my head and stared up at the ceiling deep in thought.

I couldn't understand what the vision meant. Usually, it was clear…but now, it was foggy and that's what was really bothering me. The fact that I couldn't tell what was going to happen to try and intervene.

Sighing, I put my arms down at my sides and closed my eyes.

I heard Lily's gentle snoring in the bed beside me.

Pretty soon, I was out cold.

Around midnight, I woke up, sensing someone was standing beside my bed.

I squinted.

"Who's there?"

The dark shape didn't reply.

The next thing I knew, I felt something soft being pushed over my face. I tried to scream, but my voice was muffled by the object.

I kept thrashing around, trying to get this object off of me. Someone was holding it down.

My hands began thrashing around. I felt my hand connect with a glass on the nightstand beside my bed.

LILY.

I had been in a deep sleep when I heard glass breaking. I woke up with a start.

I reached over onto my nightstand and switched on the light.

I screamed when I saw the person standing beside Carrie's bed holding a pillow against her face.

"REMUS! NO!"

At that, all the lights came on.

"Someone get McGonagall!"

A third year girl ran from the girls' dorm.

Remus had this eerie expression on his face. It's something I'll never forget.

Carrie was still thrashing around.

I went over and tried to pull his hands off, but he shoved me with such inhuman strength. I landed on my rear end.

Carrie was going to smother.

Shortly, Professor McGonagall arrived.

"_Stupefy!_" Professor McGonagall said pulling out her wand and aiming it at Remus.

Remus fell sideways stunned.

Carrie had stopped thrashing.

I rushed over to her.

"Carrie? Carrie please wake up!" I pleaded anxiously gently, but urgently shaking her.

Finally, Carrie let out a loud gasp as she began sucking in air.

"Oh Thank God!" I said relieved as happy tears began forming.

"Who was it? OH MY GOD!" she said in a hoarse voice as she saw Remus lying stunned.

"I don't believe it either," I said quietly.

Professor McGonagall had the rest of the Gryffindors go to bed and me, Carrie and Remus headed out to the common room.

James appeared shortly in the common room.

He looked from me, to Carrie, to Remus and then to McGonagall.

"What's going on?" James asked slowly.

"Remus just tried to smother Carrie," I said sitting down on the couch. Carrie was sitting next to me.

"WHAT?" James exploded.

He looked genuinely confused.

"Remus just tried to smother Carrie…with a pillow," I repeated.

James' face drained of all color.

Professor McGonagall got Professor Dumbledore and Professor Dumbledore entered the common room shortly.

Once the teachers were all there, McGonagall unfroze Remus.

He was sitting on the floor looking up at us with a glazed expression on his face.

"What am I doing out here?" he asked bewildered. "I was in bed."

"You don't remember what you were doing?" Carrie asked hugging herself.

"No," Remus said. "The last thing I remember was going to bed. What happened?"

"You tried to smother Carrie with a pillow," James said.

Remus swallowed and looked sick.

"Have you been having memory lapses like this often?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Actually," Remus began looking nervous. "Yeah. Those times I changed and tried to attack Carrie as a wolf. I didn't remember doing it. When you guys told me what happened…well, you saw my reaction."

"When did this all start?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just since Holly and Sam arrived," Remus replied.

"We've already ruled them out," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to detain you in the dungeon. I have a dungeon where we can keep you. You three will be allowed to visit him."

Professor Dumbledore stood over Remus and pulled out his wand. He tapped Remus' wrist. A pair of magical handcuffs appeared on Remus' wrists. He stood up and went to take a step toward Carrie, but she backed away. I don't think any of us will forget the look on her face as she looked at Remus.

It was a mixture of disgust and fear.

"Carrie…" Remus began but Carrie cut him off.

"You said you'd never hurt me," Carrie said her voice shaking violently. "But you've tried to kill me numerous times…actually, succeeding once had you not gone back in time. There's no way I can trust you now."

The look on Remus' face was just as bad.

"Come on," Professor Dumbledore said quietly as he and McGonagall led Remus out of the common room.

Once they were gone, Carrie burst into hysterical tears.

James and I went over to her.

"What's going on?" she sobbed. "Why is Remus trying to kill me?"

"Because I have a feeling that's not Remus," James replied narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking up at James.

James put his arm around Carrie comfortingly.

"I have a feeling that's not Remus…well it is, but I think someone's possessing him,"

"Who?" Carrie sobbed.

"Who else? Voldemort,"


	19. Luke's Visit

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER NINETEEN-LUKE'S VISIT

"That's impossible," I said. "You-Know-Who would have to have some means to get to Remus. Like a diary or something else. Remus hasn't accepted anything strange from anyone. It has to be something else."

"The Imperius curse?" James suggested then.

"That's a possibility…" I said slowly. "But then who?"

Carrie just sobbed into James' shoulder.

James put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

CARRIE.

I just pressed my face into James' shoulder and sobbed.

I couldn't believe it was Remus that tried to smother me…but we still don't know who was the cause for Molly's death.

"Hey," Lily said suddenly. "If Remus' was having moments of a lapsed memory, we don't know if it was him that caused Molly's death with the Seal Placement charm."

"I was unfortunately thinking the same thing," James said quietly.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore to give him a Veritaserum potion," Lily said quietly.

"It's late now," James said as he released me. "I think we really should get some sleep."

I was too frightened to sleep by myself. I held onto James for a bit.

"We could stay here," James said softly.

After a while, I ended up dozing off, leaning against James.

JAMES.

Carrie fell asleep with her head resting against my shoulder under my arm. Lily curled up down the other end of the couch and fell asleep too. I fell asleep too.

The next morning, we immediately woke up and headed down to see Remus.

Professor Anicks was taking first guard.

"Sure," she said softly as she let us into the room.

We stepped in.

The house elves had brought Remus some food and water. Thank God Dumbledore wasn't the type to let anyone starve even if they did something horrible.

Remus was sitting on the floor, this time with his hands cuffed to the wall next to his ears.

"If I change, I can't go far," he explained quietly. "Dumbledore assures me that he'll find out what's going on."

"James thinks that you might be under the influence of the Imperius Curse," Lily said.

I saw a flicker of hope in Remus' blue eyes.

"Really? Would that explain my actions?" he asked.

"Probably," I said.

Remus' eyes moved onto Carrie.

Carrie was hugging herself and biting her bottom lip.

I knew this was killing her. I also knew just how much she and Remus loved each other.

"How are you?" Remus asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Carrie replied.

To my surprise, Carrie went over to him and dropped to her knees beside him. Remus kept his eyes on her the entire time.

"I love you so much," Carrie whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "I just want you to be okay."

"I know," Remus said quietly. "I love you too."

She put her face close to Remus' and kissed him. He kissed her back.

After a few moments they pulled back.

"Come on," I said softly.

We gave Remus a reassuring wink and wave before we left the dungeon.

CARRIE.

We headed down to breakfast.

Just then, the owl post arrived.

A letter was dropped almost in my eggs and sausage. I reached for it. On the front had my name in neat print:

Carrie Owens

The Great Hall: Gryffindor Table

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Who's it from?" Lily asked leaning close to read it.

"I'm not sure," I said bewildered.

I opened the letter and began reading. My eyes got wider and wider and filled with dread and fear.

"It's from Luke," I choked out.

At that, James dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter and got up from his seat. He came around and sat down next to me on my other side. Both he and Lily leaned in to read the letter:

Dearest Carrie,

How are you? I gather you've heard I broke out of Azkaban. Pretty slick huh? Anyway, I'm coming to your charming school! I can't wait till we meet again. Guess you're wondering how I managed the breakout…well there's two ways…1-I learned how to be an Animagus. That's something I never told you. 2-my best friend helped me and promised me power and he's actually doing well considering his power isn't fully there, but he's gathering followers and plans to start a war. It's going to be really exciting!

Anyway, I'm on my way! Give my best to your lovely friends.

Luke Warner

"Um," Lily said slowly keeping her eyes on the letter. "Judging from that, it sounds like Voldemort is his 'best' friend."

"I was thinking the same thing," James said slowly. "We should show Dumbledore this."

"Most definitely," Lily agreed.

So the three of us headed up to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello," he said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

"This just arrived for Carrie," James said taking the letter from me and showing it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore scanned the letter.

"Oh dear," he said quietly. "I remember Mr. Warner. He abused you didn't he?"

At this, Dumbledore raised his eyes to meet mine.

There was pain in his eyes.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Sir, we're thinking Remus might be working under the Imperius curse," Lily said.

Dumbledore moved his eyes onto her.

"That would prove a big possibility," he said thoughtfully. "Because we've already ruled out anyone working for Voldemort."

"Actually, we're thinking Luke is," James said. "Look at line four."

Dumbledore skimmed it.

"Oh yes," he said nodding. "That would certainly be a big clue and it does seem like Luke's coming right out and telling you."

"I think Carrie should be in protective custody," Lily said hugging herself.

"I think that would be wise," Dumbledore said. "I'm willing to let Remus protect as well as James…but I would advise changing."

We looked at each other.

"You mean change into the Animagi?" James asked slowly. "And Remus into the wolf? Suppose he goes bonkers again?"

"I'm going to put a special charm on him. It will make him repel the Imperius curse…plus, I'm going to have to induce the transformation. Professor Anicks can give him the potion," Dumbledore said calmly.

"That might be a good idea," Lily said uncertainly. "But James is a stag. Where could we go?"

"The Great Hall," Dumbledore said. "It's large enough for James to change but we'd also be able to keep an eye on things."

"What about breakfast, lunch and dinner? Won't the other houses be suspicious?" I asked.

"I'm going to set up a special hall down in the kitchen area. I'll tell them that the Great Hall is being redecorated for the Valentines Day Dance," he winked.

"Alright," James said nodding.

"You do realize of course that it could be days spent in the Great Hall," Dumbledore said.

"We know and we don't care," Lily said firmly.

"Okay,"

With that, we, including Dumbledore, left the office.

We went and got Remus. Dumbledore put a charm on him before Professor Anicks gave him the Lupine Potion, which induces the werewolf transformation.

Remus changed into the gray wolf.

Once that was done, we headed down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore moved the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables against the wall. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables remained where they were.

He conjured sleeping bags against the wall.

"Naturally, I'll have a teacher keep watch as well," Dumbledore said. "First, I will have Professor Gray keep watch. I myself will also take a turn."

The wolf sat on his haunches next to my leg and looked up at me, panting.

"Thanks Professor," I said gratefully.

"You're most welcomed," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "Food will be brought to you by the house elves. Right now I've got to go and make a makeshift hall down in the kitchen area. You will be of course excused from classes until we know what Luke is up to."

I nodded.

Once Dumbledore left, James changed into the stag.

"Wow," I breathed.

I've never seen James as a stag before. He was a beautiful golden brown with a bit of a white patch on his forehead. The massive horns curled outward and upward.

His hooves were black and a bit shiny. He even had a tuft of a tail. His big brown eyes moved onto Lily.

"Oh nice," Lily teased. "You show affection when you're a deer. Too bad I didn't have bright headlights."

I laughed.

The stag stamped a foot impatiently and gently went to nip at the sleeve on Lily's robe.

She laughed too and rubbed the stag's forehead.

The sun shone brightly through the windows of the Great Hall.

"I feel like I'm in a time out," Lily whined as she sat down on the Ravenclaw table.

I sat down on the floor on top of my sleeping bag. The wolf came over to me and sat down on its haunches beside me. He continued to pant.

"Arthur and Molly are dead because someone is after me that wants me dead," I muttered, drawing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

The stag came over and lowered his head.

He gently nudged me with his black deer nose and licked my hand.

I reached up to pat the stag on the shoulder.

"Carrie, none of this is your fault okay? Molly and Arthur came here to protect you," Lily said softly as she got up and came over to me. She sat down beside me.

The stag buckled his legs and laid down in front of us.

His legs were tucked underneath him.

James rested his head on my feet. The horns were inches from my face.

"James, watch were you put those," Lily scolded lightly pushing the stag's head.

James ears flattened and he went to take a bite out of her hand.

"Whoa!" Lily said pulling her hand back. "Fine! But if you gore Carrie I'm not saying I told you so!"

The wolf barked and he too, curled up against Lily, tucking his hind legs beneath him. He rested his head on Lily's thigh.

"Nice," Lily sighed. "Remus, you're supposed to be in love with Carrie and here you are curled up against me. James is curled up against Carrie. Go figure."

"We know at least that they're here to protect us and that's the main thing," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Yep," Lily replied.

Darkness fell.

We climbed into our sleeping bags and laid on our backs staring up at the enchanted ceiling.

The stag was once again curled up against me and the wolf against Lily.

Suddenly, the glass blew in.

We protectively covered our faces with our arms as shards of glass showered us.

Lily and I screamed.

Immediately, the stag and wolf were on their feet.

The wolf began snarling viciously. His ears were pinned back and his top lip was pulled back exposing white canines and incisors.

The stag lowered his head in a 'charge' position in front of Lily and I. We hugged each other in fear.

Something jumped through the window and landed on top of the Slytherin table.

As light fell across it, we could see it was an animal…a very large animal.

It was a large black panther.

The panther gracefully leaped off the table and began walking steadily toward me. The tail was swinging back and forth and the cold yellow eyes with the vertical pupil were locked on the stag and wolf.

"Please be careful guys," Lily whispered hugging me tighter.

The panther snarled and took a swipe at the wolf, but the wolf snapped his jaws.

"_Stupefy_!" Professor Gray's voice said from the entrance way. A jet of yellow shot out from the tip of her wand, which was aimed at the panther.

The panther dived out of the way and lunged for the teacher. She backed away and ended up falling and hitting the back of her head on a table. She was knocked out cold.

The panther turned and charged us.

Lily and I screamed again and that's when the stag sprung to life. James lowered his head and charged the panther.

The panther was caught in his antlers and James flung his head upward. The panther sailed cleanly over us and crashed onto the Slytherin table, snapping it half.

The stag turned around and prepared to charge again. It pawed the floor.

The panther didn't get up.

"I thought we could be friends, Carrie," a voice said from the table.

Just then, Luke stood up in replace of the panther.

"The panther…was you?" I cried.

"Yes," he smirked. "It was me all along. I put the Seal Placement charm on your school so you couldn't get back in. I was hoping you'd be the one to die, but Molly Prewett was just a bonus…I put the Imperius Curse on your beloved boyfriend, who, by the way, makes a better dog."

The wolf snarled angrily and now the whites of his eyes were showing.

"Kill her," Luke said to the wolf.

But the wolf remained as he is and continued to snarl at Luke.

"Sorry buddy," Lily said. "But there's a charm on him. He's able to repel the Imperius Curse."

"Shit," Luke said angrily but then he smirked again. "Ah, but what about your dear stag?"

He raised his wand at the stag.

"_Imperius!_"

At that, the stag turned and his head was now lowered at us. The gray wolf jumped in front of us and snarled protectively.


	20. The Valentine's Day Dance

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER TWENTY-THE VALENTINES DAY DANCE

The stags' eyes were dull and almost lifeless.

"Kill them," Luke said, his green eyes flashing.

The stag lowered his head and pawed at the floor. The wolf continued to snarl viciously.

"If he charges," Lily whispered terrified. "We'd most certainly be almost impaled."

The stag shook its head, the antlers catching the moonlight.

"So yes," Luke continued. "I put the Imperius curse on your lovely boyfriend…he put the Seal Placement Charm on the school, he caused James' accident, and I was the one who put the 'bomb' in the library. It was so easy to pin in on two people that were new. New people always provoke suspicion easily."

He smirked.

"You really are a sick fuck," I snarled.

"You told lies about me," Luke continued. "I had to pay you back."

He looked at the stag.

"Now kill them,"

The stag charged us.

Lily and I screamed.

The wolf snarled and prepared to jump, but the stag's antlers rammed the wolf in the side, tossing him aside like a rag doll. We heard Remus let out a painful whelp. The stag was inches from us. We shut our eyes.

"_Stupefy!_" we heard a voice shout from the Hall entrance.

We chanced opening our eyes.

A jet of green shot out and hit the stag right in the side.

The stag fell to its side stunned.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Anicks stood with their wands aimed.

Luke changed into the black panther and that's when McGonagall stunned him as well.

"Are you two alright?" Professor McGonagall demanded worriedly.

We nodded.

I looked at the gray wolf.

He shakily got to his feet and shook his body. He came over to us.

"I'll alert the Ministry about him," Dumbledore said gesturing to the black panther.

Luke changed back into his human self but was detained until the Dementors came and got him.

It was pretty intense after that.

James was un-stunned and he returned to normal, not having any memory of what happened after the black panther jumped through the window.

Luke had been staying on the grounds in the Forbidden Forest. That's why no one really ever saw him.

He had framed Holly and Sam.

Remus was okay…he just had a few bruises.

Things were finally going to be alright.

The Valentines Day dance came.

The Great Hall was back to normal as well. It was decorated with hearts, cherubs and streamers in pink and red.

"God this is so gross," James whined jokingly as we entered the Hall.

"Shut your pie hole," Lily scoffed.

I giggled.

Remus and I had our arms linked as we stepped into the Hall after James and Lily.

"I think it's lovely," I said softly.

"You would," James replied grinning at me. "You're a girl. Guys hate this mushy stuff."

"That's about what sums up your brains," I shot back good-naturedly.

James playfully stuck his tongue out at me before Lily smacked him right in the back of the head.

"Stop," she scolded, but her lip twitched.

We found a table and sat down. Everyone else seemed genuinely unaware of anything that happened over the past few months.

We've lost two best friends in the process and the horror was finally over. We'd be able to enjoy the rest of the semester without any worries.

I sat down next to Remus. Across from us were James and Lily.

Remus draped his arm on the back of the chair behind me.

I leaned back against his arm, my head resting on it.

"This is nice," I sighed. "Just to know things are finally over with."

"Yeah," Lily said sadly. "But we lost people we cared about in the process."

"I know," James said quietly.

We fell silent after that.

Food appeared on our plates.

After we ate, the dancing began.

James and Lily got up and began dancing along with the other couples. Everyone managed to find a date.

I looked at Remus.

He looked back at me and winked.

I smiled and leaned forward, our faces inches apart.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal," I said softly.

"So am I," Remus agreed. "But I have something for you."

He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small velvet box.

My heart pounded nervously in my chest.

He opened it.

It was a beautiful diamond ring.

"It's an engagement ring," he said blushing furiously. "After we graduate, I'm hoping you'd marry me."

My voice caught in my throat.

"Of course!" I squealed and threw my arms around him.

He hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.

After that, we pulled back.

He put the ring on my finger.

James and Lily came over after the dance was finished.

"What's that?" Lily asked her eyes twinkling.

"An engagement ring!" I shrieked.

Lily squealed too and we jumped up from our seats to hug.

James stuck a finger in his ear and twisted it a bit.

"I think I'm permanently deaf in this ear," he said to Remus.

Remus chuckled.

Lily and I squealed and happily hugged, jumping up and down.

After we got all the hugging and squealing out of the way, we sat back down.

"Hey," James said softly. "Congrats mate."

He leaned over and shook Remus' hand before giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks," Remus said blushing too.

"Speaking of rings," James said as he too, reaching into his robe and pulled out a similar box.

He opened it. It was also an engagement ring. He slipped it onto Lily's finger.

"You expect me to accept this?" she asked.

James nodded.

"After what a jerk you've been? And goof?"

Again, James nodded.

But I could see James was nervous and worried…scared too.

"Well, I do accept it," Lily grinned.

James' face filled with relief as he hugged Lily too.

"Looks like we're all engaged," Remus grinned.

"Yep," James said nodding. "Looks like it."

Lily and I began gushing on girl talk about weddings and things. Remus and James fell into a conversation about Quidditch.

I couldn't be happier really.

The term went by fast. I sent an owl to my parents telling them about Remus.

They were a bit shocked but they were happy for me.

Lily and I began packing our things. It was a happy, but sad time. We only had one more year to go before graduating and leaving Hogwarts for good.

"I'm going to miss this place at the end of next year," Lily said sighing.

"I know," I admitted placing my robe into my trunk. "I'm going to miss it too. It's like a second home basically."

"Unfortunately," Lily said. "This year will probably be our most memorable."

I knew what she meant.

"It will," I said quietly.

We finished packing and headed out of the castle to the train station.

The Hogwarts Express had already pulled into the station. A large puff of smoke escaped from the smoke stack and drifted over the rest of the engine before rising to the sky.

Students began boarding the train.

We did too and found an empty compartment to ourselves.

Remus and I had the whole left side on the bench to ourselves as James and Lily had the whole right side across from us.

"Did you tell your parents?" Lily asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "They were shocked but happy."

"Ours too," James replied. "Only hers thought she was nuts because of all the hateful things she owled to them about me."

"I didn't mean any of that," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Lil, you called me an 'overgrown, thumb-sucking, juvenile imbecile'," James said.

Remus had to chuckle at that.

"Who," James continued. "Finds humor in playing childish pranks on fellow students. Including one where he glued a first year to the toilet?"

At that I laughed.

"Well," Lily said shifting her weight. "At the time it was cruel. Both you and Sirius had a good laugh at the first years' expense…but secretly I think you traumatized him. I heard he won't go the bathroom now without putting a Skin Protecting Charm on the toilet seat on first."

Remus and I roared with laughter.

"But seeing that it was nearly five years ago," Lily continued as a large grin spread on her face. "I have to admit it was pretty funny."

We all had a good laugh at that.

"Sirius was the King of pranks," James said affectionately. "I'm going to miss him."

"We all will," Remus said quietly.

Silence again.

Then, the compartment door opened. We looked up.

It was a group of first years.

"Hi," the girl said. "Can we sit here?"

"Sure," I said brightly.

There was about four of them total. Two girls and two boys.

James was getting that conspiratorial look in his eye before Lily shoved her elbow into his stomach.

He let out a whoosh of air.

I snorted.

"How was your first year here?" Remus asked brightly.

"Great," one of the boys replied. "It's such a big school but everything is really great. I've learned a lot this year."

"I can't wait to start second year," one of the girls replied. "We get to do more cool things."

"So what about you guys?" the second boy asked. "How was your year?"

We all looked at each other.

How could we reply?

"It was a bit rough," Lily said finally. "But next year will be our last."

"So you're sixth years now right?"

We nodded.

"Wow," the first boy breathed. "I bet you're looking forward to leaving huh?"

"Not really," James said. "We're going to miss Hogwarts when we go."

"Yes," I said nodding. "I know I will."

Remus and Lily nodded.

"By the way," the girl introduced. "I'm Emily Reardon."

"I'm Scott Morris," the second boy introduced himself.

"I'm Melanie Richards,"

"And I'm David Theson,"

"I'm Carrie Owens," I said cheerfully.

"James Potter,"

"Lily Evans,"

"Remus Lupin,"

"Great to meet you all," Melanie replied.

She had mouse brown hair and brown eyes.

The snack tray came around. We bought Caldron Cakes and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. We shared them with the first years.

The first years began chatting excitedly to one another about what to expect in their second year.

I could tell that they were all best friends. I felt a lump rising in my throat when I thought of Molly, Arthur and Sirius. Three best friends we had…lost.

Molly and Arthur had tried to help us. But at least Luke was sent back to Azkaban and the 'war' Molly and Arthur had told us about seemed to be on hiatus and on hold for now.

I had hoped so. I couldn't take anymore heart ache.

I knew neither could Remus, James or Lily.

I looked out the window.

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. It was June now…hot. The compartments were air conditioned thankfully.

I looked out the compartments glass sliding door. I blinked. It looked like a black dog sitting there. I squinted.

Yep…there was a black dog sitting on its haunches in the corridor.

Sirius.

I got up and slid opened the compartment door. I poked my head out into the corridor, scanning the entire thing.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I saw something," I replied still scanning.

"What?" Remus asked.

"A black dog," I replied turning back to them.

"A black dog?" Scott asked. "There are no dogs allowed on the train. Maybe it was just a shadow?"

"Maybe," I said uncertainly.

I sat back down. The first years went back to their conversation…but I knew from the look on Lily, James and Remus' face that they believed me.

"I didn't imagine it," I whispered.

"We know," James said looking at me with a serious expression on his face. "We believe you."

Lily nodded.

"It's probably Sirius keeping an eye on us," she said softly.

Remus put his arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

I had hoped next year would be much better.


	21. Part Three11 Years LaterChapter 21Genera...

MAELSTROM

PART THREE-ELEVEN YEARS LATER

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE-GENERATION W

JENNA LUPIN

"Jenna! You're going to be late for the train! You start your 1st year at Hogwarts!" cried my mum.

"Coming mum!" I called as I hurried down the stairs. I entered the kitchen where Mum and Dad were sitting.

"Hey," Dad said looking up. "Do you remember what I told you?"

I sighed.

"Yes. Not to tell anyone about what I really am,"

"Right," Mum said softly. "It's just that we don't know how students will react to you telling them about you. I mean, your dad and I were lucky. We had best friends that would've died before telling our secret. We aren't sure we can trust anyone just yet. It's only for your protection."

I smiled.

"I know,"

Dad got up from the kitchen table and came over to me. He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"We just care about you okay?" he whispered squeezing me tighter.

"Dad…oxygen becoming an issue," I gasped trying to suck in air.

"Remus!" Mum scolded. "Let her go! You're squeezing the air out of her!"

Dad immediately let go and looked upset.

I began sucking in air.

CARRIE.

Jenna began sucking in air. Remus looked upset.

"Relax," I said putting a hand on Remus' arm. "She knows you were just hugging her."

I had to grin.

Remus relaxed.

Jenna just shook her head.

Remus and I had gotten married immediately after graduating Hogwarts. So had Lily and James.

Unfortunately, James and Lily had been killed by Lord Voldemort. They had been Head Boy and Girl in our 7th year. Voldemort had somehow been tipped as to where Lily and James had been living. They indeed had a son, named Harry. Remus and I were hoping to get a glimpse of him. We knew it wasn't Peter Pettigrew because he was killed…Luke was still in Azkaban…so we really didn't know who it was.

Jenna looks exactly like me with the banana curls and blue eyes. Some of my premonition powers went to her, including Remus' werewolf half.

We noticed that when she was around 8 years old. Some of the traits had come out then. We knew the werewolf trait would come out as soon as she hit 16 fully. Right now she was just showing tendencies.

Jenna's trunk and owl she named Lex, were already to go. We were running late. The Hogwarts Express was leaving in about a half hour. We got everything packed in the back of our BMW 750I sedan, black, and then we climbed in. Jenna was sitting in the backseat.

We live both the Muggle and magical way. When we heard of Lily and James' death, we were devastated.

Remus was the one driving. I just sat in the passenger seat and stared out my window.

"Everything okay?" he asked glancing at me sideways.

"Yeah," I said softly and quietly. "I'm just thinking of Lily and James."

His expression softened.

"I know," he said quietly too. "I miss them so much."

"I just can't understand who could've tipped _You-Know-Who _off," I said dropping my voice at the last part of the sentence.

"I'm not sure," Remus said. "But I would definitely keep my guard up."

Jenna put on her headphones to her CD player and began dancing in the backseat, singing along with the music.

She had a good voice. Remus and I looked at each other and grinned.

Shortly, we pulled up to Kings Cross Station. Jenna shut off her CD player and tucked it into the pocket, which was on back of the driver's seat.

We parked the car in the parking lot and climbed out.

I closed my door at the same time Remus did.

We grabbed a trolley and loaded Jenna's trunk and owl cage onto it. We headed onto the station.

"Now," Remus said. "It's Platform 9 and ¾."

We were just about to lean against the barrier, when Remus' expression suddenly changed.

His gaze was locked on someone standing in the midst of the crowd. I followed his gaze.

My expression too, changed.

There was a boy around Jenna's age with the awfully familiar un-tidy black hair, emerald green eyes which were behind a pair of black-rimmed glasses. He was wearing jeans and a navy blue shirt.

He had a snow owl in a cage on top of a trunk.

"Bloody hell," I heard Remus exhale.

The boy looked lost.

Remus looked at me before heading over to the boy.

"Excuse me," the boy said.

"First time to Hogwarts?" I said kindly. "It's hers too."

I gestured to Jenna.

"Yes," the boy said. "The thing is----the thing is I don't know how to…"

"How to get onto the Platform?" Remus said.

The boy nodded.

"Just follow us," I said. "It's not that hard. Just walk straight at the barrier between platform 9 and 10."

The boy followed us and Remus took him through the barrier. Then Jenna and I followed.

The Hogwarts Express was already at the station.

The boy looked up at the barrier. Above it were the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

We loaded Jenna's and the boys' belongings onto the train.

Remus pulled the boy aside.

"I'm Remus and this is my wife, Carrie. This is our daughter, Jenna," he introduced.

From his expression, I knew he recognized the boy immediately.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," the boy said.

I felt my heart wrench.

_He looks exactly like James_. I thought wistfully and fought the tears from rising in my eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Jenna said brightly.

Harry beamed at her.

I checked my watch.

"Time for you to get on board," I said to Jenna and Harry.

Jenna threw her arms around Remus' midsection and hugged him tightly. She pressed her face into his shirt.

"Love you, Dad," Jenna said but her voice was muffled by the shirt.

"Love you too," Remus said squeezing her back…but releasing her before the oxygen became an issue again.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me too.

I hugged her back. She grinned and waved energetically before climbing on board.

I pulled Harry aside.

Remus stood next to me.

"Listen," I said crouching down in front of him so we were eye level. "We knew your parents."

Immediately, Harry's expression fell solemn.

Remus crouched down beside me.

"They were good people," Remus offered gently.

"We were their best friends," I explained. "We cared about them very much."

"How come I didn't know?" Harry asked.

"Because Dumbledore had his reasons," Remus said. "But you're practically family. If you need anything, don't hesitate to owl us okay?"

Harry nodded and seemed genuinely touched.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He shyly hugged me back.

Remus turned and gave Harry a fatherly hug too before Harry boarded the train.

The pistons began pumping and shortly, the train pulled out of the station.

Remus wrapped his arm around me.

"It's like looking into a mirror," I said as tears began forming.

"I know," Remus said quietly.

JENNA.

I entered an empty compartment and sat down.

The sun was shining brightly outside. The next thing I knew, the compartment door slid opened. It was Harry.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked shyly.

"Nope," I said brightly.

He sat down across from me.

I noticed a small lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Mum and Dad explained it all to me.

"So that's where You-Know-Who..?" I asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else,"

"Wow," I said.

I realized I was staring at him and quickly turned my eyes onto the window.

"Are you from a wizarding family?" Harry asked.

I found him interesting just as he probably found me interesting.

"Well, me Dad's a wizard and me Mum's a witch, but she's part Muggle too," I said smiling. "How's your stay with the Muggles been?"

"Horrible," Harry replied. "Well, not all of them. My aunt, uncle and cousin are though."

We began talking more. Poor Harry didn't know anything about his wizarding family or magic side until a month ago.

"…and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard, or about my parents or Voldemort…"

I gasped.

"What?"

"_You said You-Know-Who's name_!" I said shocked and impressed.

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," Harry said. "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be," I said reassuringly. "There's loads of people coming from Muggle families…I'm part Muggle too."

The snack tray came around and we bought Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and a number of other goodies.

We began eating.

"These are my favorite," I said digging into the Every Flavor Beans. "I think I had gotten a Vomit flavored one once."

Harry cringed.

Just then, a girl entered the compartment.

"Have you seen a toad?" she asked.

"No," I said.

She entered the compartment and sat down beside me.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced.

"I'm Jenna Lupin,"

"Harry Potter,"

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course," Hermione said. She had bushy brown hair and large front teeth. She had a bit of a bossy voice though, but overall, I sensed she was a good person. "You're in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Wow," Harry said feeling dazed.

"What house are you hoping you'd be placed in?" Hermione asked turning to me.

"Hopefully Gryffindor," I replied. "That's where my parents were."

Hermione looked at Harry next.

"Gryffindor too," he said quickly.

Shortly, we pulled into a station and we climbed off the train.

The first years were taken across on boats with Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper.

We entered the castle. It had a lot of turrets and towers. One of the teachers, Professor McGonagall, who was also the head of Gryffindor house, led us into the Great Hall.

It was a huge Hall. Above us was an enchanted ceiling and there were four tables separated by a long aisle in the center. An old wizard's hat was placed on a stool in front of the Hall.

"When your name is called," Professor McGonagall said. "Please come forward and put the hat on your head."

She began calling names.

"Granger, Hermione,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and I clapped.

"Longbottom, Neville,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Jenna,"

I exhaled and took a step toward the stool. I put it on my head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I happily went and joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

A boy named Draco Malfoy was put into Slytherin.

She went through the M's…and finally the P's.

"Potter, Harry,"

Harry stepped forward nervously and sat on the stool, placing the hat on his head. It took a few moments before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Beaming, Harry joined us.

"Excellent!" I said happily. "We're all in Gryffindor."

Food appeared on our plates. We hungrily dove in.

After the feast, we headed to the common room. One of the Gryffindor Prefects named Alana Rogers led us. She showed us where the girls' and boys' dorms were.

Most of the first years began getting settled.

Harry, Hermione and I sat down at the table.

"Ugh," Hermione said yawning. "I'm so beat. I think I'll be heading into bed early."

"Yeah," I said yawning too.

"Good-night," Hermione said as she got up and left the table, leaving Harry and I alone.

"Your parents told me they knew my parents," Harry said quietly once Hermione had left.

"Oh," I said. "They did."

"They also said that if I needed anything not to hesitate to owl them," he continued.

"That's cool! They're really cool parents," I said brightly. "And yes, if you need anything I'm here too."

Harry offered me a smile.

"Good-night," I said brightly.

"'Night," he said.

I stood up.

Just as I stood up, my eyes slid out of focus and I went rigid.


	22. Jenna's Fall

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO-JENNA'S FALL

HARRY POTTER.

Jenna's eyes slid out of focus and she went rigid.

"Jenna?" I asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She didn't respond right away. I was getting frightened and didn't know if I should run and get Professor McGonagall or the Prefect.

I stood up and stood next to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She was stiff as a board.

Suddenly, her eyes slipped back into focus and she shook herself.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I demanded.

"Um," Jenna said. "Nothing. I just zoned out I guess…all the excitement."

I studied her, scrutinizing, but I didn't press her any further.

She turned, her banana curls bouncing over her shoulder before she disappeared into the girl's dorm.

I followed shortly heading to the boys dorm.

The next morning, we all met in the Great Hall.

Jenna was talking with Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

I sat down next to her.

I thought she was pretty.

"Hi," I said softly. "Sleep well?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah,"

"So what classes do you have today?" Hermione asked.

We pulled out our class schedules.

"Potions," Jenna said. "Oh joy."

There was a bit of sarcasm in her tone as well as amusement.

I began helping myself to some eggs and toast.

Hermione seemed to pick up on her tone though.

"How do you know you're going to hate Potions when this is the first time you're going to be taking it?" she asked bossily.

"My parents hated it," Jenna replied smoothly. "It's bound to filter down…no?"

I chuckled.

Hermione just puffed herself out importantly but said nothing more.

All around, people were whispering and pointing at me.

"Gee," Jenna said as we finished breakfast and headed down to the dungeons where the Potions class would be held. "You certainly are popular."

She marveled at a group of 5th years ogling at me.

Hermione went to say something and by the look on her face, it was going to be authoritive.

"I know," Jenna said rolling her eyes. "Harry's well known yes I got it."

I laughed again. Jenna was funny. She was giving Hermione a run for her money it seemed.

"Does it creep you out?" Jenna asked turning to me.

JENNA.

"It's a bit uncomfortable," Harry said. "I'm just trying to get to class."

I nodded.

I liked Hermione but she seemed a bit bossy. I hoped she would calm down and try and have fun too.

Classes were harder than I thought. There was a lot more to magic. Three times a week we went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to sty Herbology with a dumpy little witch named Professor Sprout. She was nice though I liked her right away. Then, we had History of Magic with Professor Binns. Although, he himself was a ghost. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who when doing the roll call, came over Harry's name, gave an excited squeak and toppled off a pile of books he used to stand on out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was strict but clever. She gave us a good talking-to the minute we sat down in her class.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the class everyone was really looking forward to. Professor Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a joke though. His classroom smelled greatly of garlic and he wore a turban around his head. Wild stories went around about that.

Friday came around.

We managed to find the Great Hall without getting lost.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." I replied. "I think Professor Snape is head of that house. They say he favors them. We'll be able to see if there's truth behind that."

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Harry said.

She gave us tons of homework the day before.

Owl post arrived. Harry got a letter from Hagrid asking him to come and a cup of tea with him around three this afternoon, as we got Friday afternoons off.

Harry borrowed my quill and sent him a reply.

Potions class was in the dungeon, but it was much colder than up in the main castle. I shivered and pulled my robe tighter around me. Harry and I were sitting beside each other. Hermione and Neville Longbottom were sitting behind us. Professor Snape started the roll call just like Professor McGonagall. Once he got to Harry's name, he paused.

"Ah, yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter…our new _celebrity_."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle began sniggering behind their hands.

I gave them a Death glare.

Draco glared back at me with a look of disgust.

Snape began a small speech. Suddenly, Professor Snape turned to Harry.

"Potter!" he said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry glanced at me. I hadn't the foggiest idea.

Hermione's hand shot in the air behind us.

"I don't know sir,"

Snape's lip curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut…fame clearly isn't everything,"

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione was stretching her hand as high in the air as it would go.

"I don't know sir,"

Meanwhile, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were shaking with laughter.

I felt my anger boiling now. I was clutching the edge of my desk.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter?"

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's hand.

He asked a question again.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this point, Hermione stood up.

"I don't know," Harry replied quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed but Snape was not pleased.

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione, who slowly sank into her chair.

By now, I was literally seeing red. I couldn't believe the way Snape was treating Harry…like a plague. Plus, if he saw Harry didn't know, why didn't he just ask Hermione?

I slowly stood up, still clutching the edge of the desk.

"Miss Lupin," Snape said slowly turning to me. There was a strange glint in his eye. I couldn't tell if it was fear mixed with loathe.

"You've got a baaad attitude," I growled. My voice didn't sound human though. It was low and rough sounding.

"Why didn't you just go to Hermione? Clearly she knew,"

People were looking at me like I was mad.

Professor Snape seemed momentarily shocked before recovering. He put his face close to mine.

"Oh yes," he said in a dangerously soft voice. "Lupin…I remember your father. Wasn't particularly…_human _enough for Hogwarts."

I bristled.

"No reason to doubt you're the same way,"

I felt my nails digging into the desk. I so wanted to tear into him. Before I had gone to bed I had a vision…

_I saw myself tearing into Professor Snape. There was blood everywhere._

_I heard a boy's voice say "Jenna! What have you done?"_

Then the vision had vanished.

I wanted so badly to jump on him and tear into that smirk he was wearing now.

Professor Snape turned away, his black robes billowing out behind him.

"You and Potter will remain after class for detention," he said coldly.

Neville ended up having a mishap and Snape deducted a point more from Gryffindor.

Harry and I remained after class. Snape gave us lines.

"He really is a git," Harry hissed angrily as he wrote the 39th line of "_I will not talk back to a teacher_."

Snape gave us 50 lines.

Harry glanced down at my desk.

"Um, Jenna?" Harry said in a strange voice. "Did you see your desk?"

I glanced down at my desk. There were deep gauges in the desk where my fingernails were.

We finished our lines and headed down to the Great Hall.

"Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?" I asked brightly.

At five to three, we left the castle and made our way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house in the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside.

Harry knocked on the door. A frantic scrambling noise came from inside including several booming barks.

"_Back _Fang!..._back!_" Hagrid's voice rang out.

Hagrid's hairy face appeared as he struggled to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

We entered the house. There was one room and it felt incredibly roomy.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said pleasantly, letting go of Fan, who bounded straight for me, oddly emitting low growls. I backed up into a corner.

"Hagrid? This is my friend Jenna Lupin," Harry introduced watching Fang curiously.

Hagrid looked at me.

"Lupin eh?" he said smiling. "I've heard of yeh father an' mother. Good people."

"Can you please get him away from me?" I asked backing up further, but Fang was keeping me at bay almost.

"FANG," Hagrid scolded.

Fang whined and turned his head around to look at Hagrid.

Fang let out one last warning growl at me before jumping up on the bed and curling up on it, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"Strange dog," Hagrid said shaking his head.

Harry picked up the newspaper and began reading it.

"There was a break in at Gringotts," Harry read aloud.

He continued to scan the clipping.

"It happened on my birthday! It could've happened while we were there!"

After Hagrid's we headed back into the castle for the night.

"That really is creepy," I said as we entered the Great Hall just in time for dinner.

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "It could've very well been going on while we, Hagrid and I were there."

He began explaining everything to me.

I nodded.

Hermione met up with us.

"How'd detention go?" she added with a smirk.

"Actually," I said mockingly. "It was rather pleasant. Snape offered us crumpets and tea."

Harry snickered.

Hermione scowled.

"Well, you did sort of ask for it by going back at him," Hermione said huffily. "I'm surprised he didn't expel you for that."

"Right and snapping at you was just as pleasant? He could've asked you. You clearly knew the answer," I said reasonably.

"You did read the books didn't you?" Hermione asked shrewdly raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" I lied pretending to be outraged.

I wasn't going to admit to her that I hadn't read them.

Hermione still studied me.

"Want to dissect me too?" I asked grinning.

Hermione turned on her heel and headed over to the Gryffindor table and she sat down and began talking with the Prefect.

Harry grinned at me.

"Blimey," I sighed. "She needs some Prozac to lighten up."

Harry laughed and we joined Hermione at the table.

Dinner appeared and everyone began eating. There was a tinkling of silverware and laughter that rang out.

I glanced up at the Head Table…Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was sitting in the middle. On his right were Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick. On Dumbledore's left, were Professor Snape, Professor Sinistra who taught Astronomy and Professor Quirrell.

Harry raised his head and followed my gaze.

"Ouch," he said raising a hand to his forehead.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

Even Hermione was watching with concern.

"Yeah," Harry said shaking his head.

I kept my eyes on him before moving them onto Hermione. I gave her a wink. She just rolled her eyes before returning them to her dinner.

I did too.

So far, Hogwarts was great. I'd made friends with Harry and Hermione, although, I didn't understand why Hermione was acting a bit cold.

Either way, it was good so far…despite Professor Snape.

I decided to write Mum and Dad a letter.

After dinner we headed up to the common room. I told Harry that I was heading up to the Owlery to send my parents a letter.

I hurried up the stairs and entered the owlery. Hundreds of owls in every color and size were perched. I found Lex and immediately, he swooped down.

"Hey," I said affectionately. "I'm sending a letter to Mum and Dad okay?"

I pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote the letter.

I tied it to Lex's leg and he took off out the window.

I began leaving the owlery now. It was late around 10:00 PM. I yawned and was totally exhausted.

I began slowly heading down the stairs. Suddenly, my foot slipped on something. I screamed and went head first, rolling down the steps, my back and ribs bouncing over each step.

My head hit the last step and I stopped rolling, landing on my side at the bottom of the staircase. Blackness swallowed me up.

HARRY.

Jenna hadn't returned to the common room that night. I was worried so immediately the next morning, I rushed up to the Owlery. But before I could climb the stairs, I saw her lying on her side at the bottom of the staircase.

"Jenna!" I cried rushing over to her.

She had a bleeding gash on her temple. She was unconscious.

Hermione appeared.

"Go get McGonagall!" I shouted to her.

Looking frightened, she hurried off.

Professor McGonagall arrived and we took her to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey checked her over.

"Nothing's broken," Madam Pomfrey said softly.

Relief spread over us.

Just then, Jenna woke up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"Fine," Jenna said but then frowned. "Who are you?"


	23. Back To Hogwarts

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE-BACK TO HOGWARTS

CARRIE.

Remus and I were just relaxing watching TV when Lex, Jenna's owl, flew in the opened window.

"Hey," I said as he landed gracefully on my shoulder. "Jenna's sent us a letter."

I untied it from Lex's leg and gave him a treat. He remained on my shoulder.

"Snape's picking on her and Harry it seems," I said scanning the letter again.

"He was always a strange kid remember?" Remus said. "But there should be no reason to pick on Harry or Jenna."

Just as I was about to reply, another owl arrived carrying a letter stamped with the Hogwarts seal.

This time, Remus got it.

The owl rested on the arm of the couch.

"Uh oh," Remus said suddenly looking up from the letter. I raised my eyes to his.

From the look on his face, I could tell it wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Jenna's had an accident," he said slowly. "She can't remember who she is."

I fainted.

"Carrie?" I heard Remus' voice.

I opened my eyes.

Remus' face appeared above mine. I was lying on my back on the floor.

He had a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm okay," I said getting up into a sitting position. "What happened with Jenna?"

Panic began filling my chest.

"Apparently, she fell down the stairs and hit her head. Now she doesn't remember anyone or who she is," Remus said gravely. "Dumbledore sent this."

He showed me the letter.

"He wants us to go back to Hogwarts,"

"Let's go," I said firmly.

I got to my feet and turned to face him.

We quickly packed our things.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"The train," Remus replied. A small smile formed on his face. "It will be just like old times."

I smiled back.

We arrived at Kings Cross station and leaned against the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. We smoothly passed through. Sure enough, the Hogwarts Express was in the station. It was a bit eerie since there were no others boarding. Remus and I found a compartment toward the front of the passenger car and sat down. Shortly, the train began pulling out of the station.

"This certainly does bring back memories," I said scanning the compartment.

"Yeah," Remus said softly.

We fell silent for the rest of the trip.

The train pulled into the station and the castle loomed in the background.

We disembarked from the train. Professor McGonagall met us at the station with carriages pulled by Threstrals.

"It's so good to see you two again!" she gushed as she hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"Same here," I said as she released me and turned to Remus.

"What have you been up to?" she asked him giving him a hug.

"Got my teaching license," Remus said grinning.

"Come on," Professor McGonagall said as she ushered us into the carriages. Soon we were off to the castle.

We entered the castle. It looked exactly the same.

For a moment, I was flooded with emotion and memories.

Remus put a hand on my shoulder as McGonagall led us up to the hospital wing.

Jenna was sitting up right in bed drinking from a smoking goblet. Harry was sitting beside her on the cot looking upset…and another girl with bushy brown hair was sitting on the other side of Jenna's cot.

Harry looked up and saw us.

His expression brightened somewhat.

I went over to him and sat down beside him.

"She went to send you a letter," he said swallowing. "When she didn't come back I should've went after her."

"No," Remus said in a fatherly tone. "It was just an accident."

Harry looked a bit relieved now.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said softly.

"Ah yes," I said grinning. "I go to your dad. Dr. Mike Granger right?"

Hermione nodded and grinned too.

"Good dentist," I winked.

She beamed.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked, looking from me to Remus.

"We're your parents," I said gently.

It was killing me to see her this way.

"Oh," Jenna said nodding.

"I've asked you two to come back because I'm getting a shrewd idea that things might start up again," Professor Dumbledore said appearing in the hospital wing entranceway.

I broke into a relieved grin.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly coming over.

"We're good," Remus grinned.

"How would it start up again?" I asked.

"We checked the stairs where Jenna supposedly fell. There was nothing on the steps that suggested anything slippery. Either she lost her balance on her own or someone put something there, and then took it away. Jenna was more than likely unconscious and wouldn't hear anyone," Dumbledore said reasonably.

Just then, Snape entered the hospital wing.

"One big happy family, I see," he said softly but there was his usual sneer.

"Hi Severus," Remus said forcing his tone to be polite.

Snape walked forward.

"So," he said slowly. "You're the parents of Jenna?"

"Yes," I said indignantly. "Is there a problem?"

"She's got the _human _side from you I gather," Severus smirked at me.

Remus growled and went to lunge for him, but I grabbed him around the waist and held him back.

"I'm beginning to think I did the right thing in letting James annoy you," Remus spat.

"Calm down," I whispered to Remus, but he was still struggling against my grip. I knew had I let him go he would've leaped for Severus and probably beat the shit out of him…much to what he deserves.

"I'm sure you had fun _wolfing _down every moment James harassed me," Severus said emphasizing the word 'wolfing'.

Remus struggled even more. This time, he did break lose of my grip and lunged for Snape.

I thought for sure he was going to pound him to a pulp, but all he did was pull out his wand and press the tip against Snape's throat.

"Stop harassing my daughter and her friends, _Snivellus_," Remus hissed. "Hate me but leave my daughter and her friends alone…got it?"

"That's enough," Dumbledore said in a tone that meant business.

Remus released Snape and turned back to Jenna, who was watching curiously from her cot. Harry had a shocked expression on his face.

"Will her memory come back?" I asked Dumbledore as I sat down beside Jenna and began stroking her hair.

"It should yes," he said. "Madam Pomfrey will be giving her a Froynil Potion every hour. It helps with memory."

Jenna beamed at me.

"So you're me Mum," she said slowly. I nodded. Then, she turned to Remus. "And you're me Dad."

Remus nodded, swallowing. I could see how deeply this was bothering him.

"And who are you two?" she asked turning to Harry and Hermione.

"We're your best friends," Harry said. "I'm Harry."

"And I'm Hermione,"

"It's best if you keep introducing yourselves," Madam Pomfrey said coming into the hospital wing. "This way, something might click."

Again we nodded.

"I've taken the liberty of setting up a spare room for you two on the third floor," Dumbledore said. "For you to sleep. I think its best if you two remain the year with her or until her memory comes back."

"Come this way," Severus said with a bow.

We knew he was mocking us. Remus kept his eyes narrowed.

Remus and I gave Jenna a hug before following Severus out of the hospital wing.

Once out in the corridor, Snape turned to us.

"I do hope Jenna's memory comes back," he said quietly.

The sudden change in his tone momentarily stunned us.

"Huh?" I asked shocked.

"I'm sorry I harassed Jenna and Potter," he said.

We waited a bit but he offered nothing more. Remus and I looked at each other bewildered.

The room was cozy. There was a bed set up, as well as other things.

"This should be just fine," I said pleasantly, wanting to show Severus that I could be the bigger person here.

"Have a good-night," Severus said. "You know the routine for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I believe Dumbledore has allowed you to go to class with Jenna as well."

With that, he turned and left, leaving Remus and I alone.

"This is unbelievable," I said flopping down on the bed. "Could Jenna have really just lost her balance?"

Remus hefted the legs of his jeans up and crouched down in front of me. He put his hands on my knees.

"It is possible," he said softly staring up into my eyes. "But normally Dumbledore's feelings turn out to be right. Plus, you haven't had a vision yet have you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I'm sure if it's anything to worry about, you would've," he said simply.

I began feeling much better now.

I gave him a hug.

Jenna was released from the hospital wing under strict observation and she wasn't allowed to leave our sight for one moment. Either me or Hermione escorted her to the girls' bathroom. The rest of the time, she was surrounded by me, Remus, Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were wonderful. They didn't mind one bit to help Jenna.

After dinner and the rest of the classes, we headed to bed.

The next morning, we met everyone at the Gryffindor table.

Apparently, flying lessons were starting on Thursday…and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical," Harry said darkly. "Just what I always wanted…to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"Ah yes," Remus said wisely. "Malfoys."

"You don't know that," I said kindly. "I'm sure you'll be just fine."

Harry blushed and turned his attention back to his crumpets.

Hermione and Remus began chatting.

I leaned forward.

"Your father was an amazing Seeker for Gryffindor," I said kindly and gently. "Knowing him, you've got his trait."

Again, Harry blushed.

Owl post arrived. Neville Longbottom's owl brought him a package.

Neville opened it excitedly and withdrew a glass ball the size of a marble filled with white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things…this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red…oh…" his face fell because the Remembrall suddenly glowed scarlet. "…you've forgotten something…"

Poor Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry and I jumped to our feet.

Seeing Remus and I, adults at the Gryffindor table, he quickly dropped the ball back onto the table.

"Just looking," he said sulkily as he and two other boys sloped away.

I picked up the ball and placed it into Neville's hands.

"Keep this on you at all times," I whispered to him. "I don't trust that kid one bit."

Neville shoved the ball into his robes.

"That was Draco Malfoy followed by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle…his faithful lumps," Harry muttered.

Remus chuckled at Harry's last comment.

We headed out onto the grounds after breakfast that Thursday. It was time for flying lessons.

We explained to Madam Hooch, who taught the class, that Jenna won't be able to learn today.

So, we watched on the sidelines as Hermione and Harry stood by their brooms.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say, 'Up'," Madam Hooch explained.

A chorus of the word "Up!" echoed over the grounds.

Harry's immediately lifted off the ground. Hermione's just seemed to roll over.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms.

"How when I blow the whistle, I want you to kick off the ground as hard as you can," she said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down. Ready? One…two…three."

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. Twelve feet…twenty feet.

We could see his scared white face look down at the ground falling away from him…saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and…

WHAM…a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising.

Remus and I rushed over to him and so did Madam Hooch.

Her face was white as well.

"Broken wrist," she muttered. "Come on boy…let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

She surveyed the rest of the class.

"None of you move while I take this boy to the hospital wing. You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'."

Neville, tear streaked in the face, and clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch.

No sooner were they out of ear shot when the boy named Draco Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in the laughter.

I angrily folded my arms over my chest.

"And I suppose seeing someone get hurt is funny to you?" I asked coldly.

"Shut up, Malfoy," a girl snapped.

"Very," Malfoy replied glaring at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Carrie Lupin and this is my husband, Remus," I answered back icily.

"So you're the parents of Jenna?" Malfoy said his eyes glittering.

"Watch it," Harry snapped.

Just then, my eyes slid out of focus and I went rigid.


	24. Lost

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR-LOST

REMUS.

I recognized Carrie's expression immediately.

"Carrie?" I asked leaning close.

Harry and Malfoy got into an argument.

Finally, Carrie's eyes slid back into focus and she shook herself.

"There's definitely danger here at the castle," she whispered moving her eyes onto Harry.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" a hard faced Slytherin girl said. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"Look!" Malfoy said as he darted forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

"Danger?" I whispered. "Here in the castle? What did the vision show?"

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find—how about –up a tree?" Malfoy smirked.

"Someone here isn't who they seem," Carrie whispered.

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He certainly could fly. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak, he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"_No_!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move—you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her.

"Harry," I said. "Don't."

Harry ignored me and mounted his broomstick. His robes whipped out behind him as he rose higher and higher.

Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called. "Or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy said trying to sneer, but he looked worried.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

Realization formed on Malfoy's face.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted and threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back down toward the ground.

Harry dove for the ball.

About a foot from the ground he caught the ball. Carrie grabbed onto my arm in fear as Harry toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

We turned around as Professor McGonagall came running toward us. Harry got to his feet, shaking.

"_Never_—in all my time at Hogwarts…"

She was almost speechless with shock and her glasses flashed furiously, "—how _dare _you—might have broken your neck…"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor…"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil…"

"Professor, Malfoy…" Carrie began.

"Just because you are no longer my students doesn't mean you can interrupt me," McGonagall said. "Potter, Lupin, follow me, now."

Harry and I looked at each other before following McGonagall but not before we caught the triumphant faces on Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

We entered the castle and were marched along corridors. Harry looked miserable.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

A boy in his 5th year came out of the classroom, looking confused.

"Follow me, you three," Professor McGonagall said and we marched on up the corridor. Wood was looking curiously at Harry and I.

"In here,"

She pointed us to a classroom that was empty except for Peeves who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

Harry and I caught each others eyes. Despite the tension, we managed a chuckle at Peeves.

"Out, Peeves!" McGonagall barked.

Peeves threw the chalk into a bin and swooped out cursing.

Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and faced us.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood—I've found you a Seeker,"

Immediately, I began realizing what was going on. I felt a grin forming on my face.

Wood's expression changed to delight.

Harry was looking at me, wondering why on earth I was grinning for.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," Professor McGonagall said crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it."

She leaned close to me.

"Except with James Potter," she whispered.

I nodded.

She stood straight up again and looked at Harry.

"Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry nodded silently.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall continued. "Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood was looking as if all his dreams had come true.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," Wood said walking around Harry and sizing him up. "Light—speedy—we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor—a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in the last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look at Severus Snape in the face for weeks…."

McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter or I may change my mind about punishing you,"

Then she smiled at Harry and I.

"Your father would've been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

Dinner time rolled around. I told Harry that McGonagall was right. James had been an excellent player.

"I'm glad," Carrie said relieved. "That she decided to put him on the team."

"And that I'm not expelled," Harry said as he shoved pie into his mouth. He was particularly hungry after what happened.

"Exactly," Carrie said.

Jenna was sitting next to Carrie eating. She looked up and gave me a bright smile that melted my heart.

"Any progress with Jenna?" I whispered, leaning forward.

"Nothing yet," Carrie said swallowing. "But Madam Pomfrey thinks she'll come around soon. She's getting the potion every hour so hopefully something will click."

Jenna returned to her meal.

"She'll be fine," Hermione said giving Jenna a huge grin.

Jenna grinned back.

Just then, Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle turned up.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry said coolly.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Malfoy said. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only—no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," I said firmly. "I'm his second…yours?"

"Crabbe…Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy left, Harry and I looked at each other.

"Mr. Lupin? What _is _a wizard's duel?" Harry asked sheepishly. "And what do you mean you're my second?"

I grinned.

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," I said.

A look of horror crossed Harry's face.

"But most only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage."

"See," Carrie began. "If Remus and I dueled, we'd cause some real damage."

Harry nodded.

"What happens if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose," Carrie grinned.

"Don't egg this on," Hermione moaned. "He really shouldn't go wandering around the school at night. Think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught and you're bound to be. It's really selfish of you."

"Right," Harry said. "And I suppose you'd rather just let Malfoy taunt you?"

"Don't worry," I said reassuringly. "I'll be with him."

I gave Carrie a meaningful look.

She nodded.

"Just be careful okay?"

I nodded.

Hermione continued to protest until I reassured her that I wouldn't let Harry get caught.

HARRY.

About a half past eleven, I entered the common room. Mr. Lupin told me to meet him there at 11:30.

I waited.

Just then, I heard toenails clicking on the floor, like a dog walking across linoleum.

_There are no dogs here at Hogwarts except Fang, _I thought curiously.

Just then, a large gray wolf appeared.

_Nor wolves!_

I froze, completely terrified.

The wolf had to weigh about 200 pounds. He had gray and white fur mixed. His jaundice eyes were locked on me.

I didn't move. The wolf came right up to me and sat on its haunches. It looked up at me.

"Where'd you come from?" I choked out.

It took me a moment to realize the wolf had a piece of paper in its mouth with my name written neatly in script:

Harry Potter

With a shaky hand, I reached for the letter. The wolf opened its jaws, releasing the letter. I opened it up and began reading:

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry I won't be able to meet you. But this dog will go with you. He'll keep a look out for anyone, mainly teachers. He's friendly, but don't get him angry. I will see you in the morning and good-luck. Remember, be careful.

Mr. Lupin

I folded the letter up and stuffed it into my robe.

"Okay then," I said. "Let's go."

The wolf immediately got up and began trotting alongside me.

"You aren't a dog," I said softly. "I know you're a wolf."

The wolf just looked up at me and continued to trot.

As we were leaving the common room, Neville rushed in and almost fell over the wolf.

"Thank goodness! I had forgotten the password. I've been out here for hours!"

He suddenly looked down at the wolf.

"What's that?" he asked in a nervous voice.

"Erm," I said thinking quickly. "Hagrid's Husky…a dog. He asked me to keep an eye on him for the moment. I was just bringing him back."

Neville nodded and hurried off to the boys' dorm.

Breathing a sigh of relief, we continued.

The corridors were dark except the lighting from the torches creating orange bars on the floor.

We entered the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't here yet.

"Maybe they chickened out?" I asked, looking down at the wolf, who was sitting on his haunches now leaning against my leg.

The wolf looked back up at me.

The minutes crept by. Suddenly, I heard someone speak…but it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner,"

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.

I felt panic swelling in my chest. The wolf began growling.

I scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. I just whipped my robes around the corner when Filch entered the room.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Filch roared, seeing the wolf.

I heard the wolf bark and Mrs. Norris meow.

I easily peered around the corner. The wolf took off after the cat, almost knocking filch off his feet. Mrs. Norris was yowling as she took off, her tail stuck high in the air.

"LEAVE MY POOPSIE ALONE YOU ANIMAL!" Filch roared angrily as he too, took off after them.

I easily slipped out of the common room and quickly made it back to Gryffindor tower. In the common room, I found Mrs. Lupin sitting up, wringing her hands and looking worried.

"Harry," she said seeing me and jumping to her feet. "Where's the wolf that was with you?"

"I knew it was a wolf," I said softly. "He took off after Mrs. Norris. Filch almost caught us."

But then, I saw her expression. She was worried and anxious about something.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

She burst into tears and threw her arms around me. I shyly patted her on her back.

"Jenna's missing! I don't know where she went!"

Mrs. Lupin released me. Her pretty face was contorted with fear and worry.

"How'd she get out?" I demanded clearing my throat.

"She must've saw you and the wolf and decided to follow you!"

"That means…" my voice trailed off.

"Filch,"

"Let's go!" I said.

Mrs. Lupin and I left the common room and re-traced my steps back.

Peeves was floating in front of Jenna.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut, Naughty, naught, you'll get caughty," Peeves sang.

"Peeves," Mrs. Lupin said pleadingly. "She doesn't remember how to get back to the common room."

"Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves said in a saintly voice but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," I said taking a swipe at him but this was a huge mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

At that, footsteps, plus the barking of the wolf and meowing of the cat. Mrs. Norris came tearing around the corner, followed closely at the heels by the wolf…and then Filch.

Mrs. Lupin grabbed me and Jenna and she tapped a lock on a door and whispered, "_Alohomora,"_ She pulled me inside and pressed our ears against the door.

The barking and meowing floated by, followed by Filch, cursing at the wolf, but he stopped Peeves.

"Which way did they go? Quick tell me,"

"Say please,"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," in an annoying sing song voice.

"Alright…_Please_,"

"NOTHING! Ha haaaa!"

Filch cursed and Peeves left with a whoosh.

Mrs. Lupin turned around and clutched Jenna tightly to her. I turned around and my face drained of all color.


	25. Jenna's Memory Returns

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE-JENNA'S MEMORY RETURNS

CARRIE.

We weren't in a room but a forbidden corridor on the third floor. We were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog that filled the whole space between the ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of mad brown eyes; noses, which were twitching and quivering in our direction; three drooling snouts and saliva hanging in slippery ropes from their bottoms jaws and yellowish canines.

Jenna was smiling at the dog though.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes were staring at us and I knew the only reason why we weren't dead yet was that our sudden appearance had taken it by surprise…but it was quickly getting over that and now loud, rumbling growls began emitting from the three throats.

I began groping for the doorknob.

I twisted the door knob and we fell backward. I slammed the door shut and we flew back down the corridor. Luckily, filch was still chasing after Remus and Mrs. Norris. We reached the Gryffindor common room and almost fell onto the couch.

I began laughing hysterically as I thought of Remus chasing Mrs. Norris down the corridor.

"What on earth are you laughing about?" Harry asked bemused but he was grinning.

"The wolf chasing Mrs. Norris!" I laughed harder. "I bet she'll be coughing up hairballs for a week!"

He laughed too.

"Are you okay?" I said as the laughter stopped short and I checked Jenna over. "Why on earth did you leave the girls' dorm?"

"I saw him and the dog," Jenna said shrugging. "Wanted to take a walk with them."

She had gestured to Harry.

Hermione burst out from the girls' dorm.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so glad you found her! I was getting worried!" she said looking upset. "I should've kept a better eye on her."

"It's not your fault," I said kindly. "She's my daughter. I'm the one to blame."

Hermione nodded but was biting her bottom lip.

"What do they think, keeping something like that locked up in a school?" Harry said finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

We quickly explained what happened to Hermione.

Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Did you see what it was standing on?"

"I was too busy with all three heads," Harry said shivering.

"No," I said shaking my head. "It was standing on a trap door. It's obviously guarding something."

"I think it's bed time," Harry said yawning and stretching. "Night Mrs. Lupin. Night Hermione."

He left. Hermione took Jenna back to the girl's dorm with her. I waited up for Remus.

Shortly after one, I had laid down on my back on the couch and dozed off when I felt something cold and wet stuck against my face. I woke up abruptly. It was Remus in wolf form.

He was standing over me.

"Had a good time I gather?" I asked grinning up at him.

The wolf barked and sat on his haunches on my stomach.

I cringed.

"Remus, you aren't exactly light," I said. "You weigh a ton!"

The wolf lowered his head. His nose inches from mine.

Those haunting jaundice eyes seemed to pierce me.

"Although, I had to admit the sight of you chasing a cat is pretty funny," I said grinning.

The wolf stretched out his front legs on my chest and laid down on top of me. His paws were inches from my chin. He then rested his head in-between them.

I tried to gently push him off of me, but he resisted.

He let out a whine and went right back to the position.

"Fine. Stay," I muttered.

I stared up at the ceiling deep in thought.

Just then, Remus' head popped up. His ears perked forward. Someone was coming.

Oddly though, he didn't start growling.

I twisted my neck around to see who it was.

Jenna.

"Mom?" Jenna asked as she cautiously approached me.

Remus kept his eyes on her the entire time.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping that was a sign that she remembered…or started to remember.

"Where'd that dog come from?"

_Nope. She didn't remember. _My hopes fell slightly.

"He's ours," I said softly.

Jenna kept her eyes on the wolf as she continued to slowly approach. Remus made no attempt to move, bite or anything. He kept perfectly still.

Jenna slowly reached out and touched Remus' shoulder. She began stroking the soft gray and white fur.

Jenna moved her hand up to Remus head. She began scratching an ear. Remus' eyes closed blissfully.

"Silly," Jenna giggled.

Suddenly, Jenna collapsed.

"JENNA!" I yelled.

Immediately, Remus leapt off my stomach and hovered above Jenna.

"HERMIONE!" I shouted.

Hermione appeared, but then got one look at Remus and froze in fear.

"Go and get Madam Pomfrey," I said urgently. "Jenna's collapsed."

Remus stood over Jenna protectively and began emitting low growls. Hermione scurried out the door frightened of Remus.

"Remus knock it off," I scolded.

Remus' canines and incisors were bared.

He wasn't even letting me near Jenna.

"Remus, enough!" I said angrily now. "It's me dammit!"

Madam Pomfrey arrived shortly.

Finally, I just grabbed Remus around the neck and pulled him off of Jenna. This got me a nice bite on my hand.

Madam Pomfrey magicked Jenna onto a stretcher and they headed off to the hospital wing. Hermione stood by the portrait entrance.

"Go with Jenna," I said clutching my hand.

Four puncture wounds were on it just behind the pinkie finger.

"I'll be right there."

Hermione nodded and fled out the entrance.

Remus was now sitting on his haunches with his head low and his ears drooping.

"Thanks a lot," I hissed at him. "You've bitten me. Now I'm a wolf too."

This comment got a whine and he lowered his head even more.

"What was your problem? You know it was me! Why'd you go berserk?" I snarled. "I'm going to the hospital wing. Now I've got to tell Dumbledore about me. He already knows about you."

With that, I left the common room.

I told Dumbledore after Madam Pomfrey patched up my hand.

"It's fine," he said softly. "You can still remain here."

I sighed relieved.

The sun began coming up. I was now in the hospital wing. Hermione was dozing off in a chair. I was really pissed at Remus now. I sat, staring at Jenna with my arms folded over my chest.

Remus and Harry burst into the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Harry asked worriedly sitting beside Hermione, who nodded off, her head landing on Harry's shoulder…but Harry made no attempt to push her off.

"She collapsed," I said biting my bottom lip.

I turned and glared at Remus.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I said coldly.

Without waiting for an answer, I got up, grabbed Remus by the ear and pulled him out of the hospital wing.

"Ow," he cringed as I finally released him outside the door.

"_What is your problem?_" I snarled. "_You've bitten me you pompous moron_!"

I showed him my hand.

Immense guilt flooded over his face.

"Oh. My. God," he said quietly.

"Answer me! Why'd you go berserk? You'd better tell me you were under the Imperius Charm," I hissed.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "I was just protecting Jenna."

"THE DOG BLOODY WELL KNEW IT WAS ME!" I shouted now not caring who heard. Of course I was going to be careful what I said.

"I'm sorry!" he said, his voice rising too. "He just wanted to protect Jenna!"

"WHAT I'M GETTING AT IS THAT THE DOG KNEW IT WAS ME AND HE KNEW NO ONE IN THAT COMMON ROOM WOULD'VE HURT HER!"

This seemed to stump Remus momentarily.

"I LOVE JENNA OKAY? MORE THAN LIFE. THE DOG WOULD NOT HAVE REALLY HURT ANYONE! IT WAS JUST A WARNING!"

"A WARNING FOR WHAT? YOU KNOW, I'M THINKING OF NEUTERING THAT DOG!" I snarled jabbing a finger into Remus' chest. "MAYBE CUTTING OFF BALLS WILL MELLOW HIM OUT!"

"For now," I said my voice finally dropping. "You can sleep in the boys' dorm."

"Carrie," Remus said his voice shaking. "I'm really sorry I bit you."

"You should've though of that before snapping your jaws at my hand," I said coldly and stormed back into the hospital wing.

REMUS.

I stood out side the door, listening to Carrie softly explain to Harry and Hermione that the dog was my idea to bring. It was 'supposedly' for Jenna.

I knew as angry as she was at me, she would never tell on me…and now, I've gone and bit her making her exactly like me.

I slumped off to the library. I entered the library and flopped down into a seat. I crossed my arms on top of the table and rested my chin on them. I was filled with immense guilt now.

"Where's your wife?" a voice asked from the library entrance.

I looked up. It was Severus.

"In the hospital wing. Jenna collapsed," I muttered. "I'm not in the mood right now."

Snape sat down across from me. His greasy shoulder length hair was framing his coal black eyes and a strange expression on his face. It looked like concern. His black robes fell around his feet.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said miserably.

It was a bit weird to see this side of Snape, but I had to admit, a welcomed change then his cold, manipulative manner as normal.

"What happened with Carrie? I heard you two fighting in the corridor,"

"What business is it of yours?" I snapped raising my head.

"Well," Snape said coldly. "If the _dog _bit Carrie, she's going to need a potion isn't she?"

He knew what we were talking about.

"Why are you willing to help her? You've never given us the time of day when we went to school," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing it for _her._ I'm doing it for my students," he said smirking. "I don't want you two _near_ them. I have to admit, I'm also doing it for Jenna."

"Why Jenna?"

"Because three _in-humans _at Hogwarts are bound to cause alarm with parents," Snape said coldly. "You and Carrie could always leave…but Jenna's stuck here."

He was so self involved…worried only about himself and his own Slytherin students.

"Right," I snarled. "You could care less what happens to Jenna or Carrie as long as your precious Slytherins are safe."

"Then why would I offer to help Jenna?" Snape asked stiffly. "You are way off, Remus. Might I suggest obedience training for that dog. He can't go around biting people."

With that, he got up in a flurry of robes and stalked out of the library.

I angrily pounded on the table and followed him.

"Seriously," I shouted after him. "Why are you helping Jenna?"

Severus turned to face me halfway down the corridor.

"I do care about _all_ of my students…leave it at that," he said before continuing down the corridor.

Just then, Hermione showed up in the corridor. She had a joyful expression on her face.

"What is it?" I asked walking over to her.

"Jenna's memory returned,"

I happily followed her back to the hospital wing.

Jenna was sitting upright, grinning as Hermione and I entered.

"Dad!" she squealed happily.

She opened her arms for a hug, but I hesitated.

I looked at Carrie.

"Dad," Jenna repeated looking from me to Carrie, her arms still opened.

"Go ahead," Carrie replied. "Just don't bite her."

I didn't hug Jenna. Jenna slowly lowered her arms.

"What's going on you two?" she demanded.

"I think we'll leave you three alone," Harry said shyly as he and Hermione backed out of the hospital wing.

Once Harry and Hermione were gone, Carrie showed Jenna her hand.

"What happened?" she cried looking concerned.

"Your father," Carrie muttered.

Jenna's eyes moved onto me.

"You bit Mum?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," I said miserably keeping my eyes low.

"And Mum you're mad at Dad…am I right?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah," Carrie said folding her arms over her chest.

"You aren't going to get separated…are you?" Jenna asked suddenly.

Carrie and I looked at each other.

She sighed.

"I have to admit, being married to a werewolf is starting to take its toll…and now I'm one,"

I felt a lump rising in my throat.

"I'm also tired of your father changing and then going berserk for no reason."

"No reason?" I said angrily. "I was just trying to protect Jenna! I know I don't always keep my mind when I change. But for the most part I do and I remember everything."

"You were protecting me?" Jenna interrupted.

"Yeah," I said as I sat down on the cot opposite her.

"But your father also knew no one in that room would've hurt you," Carrie pointed out. "And he still snarled and wouldn't leave you alone. I had to pull him away."

"Maybe Dad sensed someone else in the room that we couldn't see," Jenna said reasonably.

Carrie looked at her.

"Like who?"

"I'm not sure," Jenna said as she fell silent.

"Thanks, Jen," I said softly.

She tried to stick up for me.

"So what are we going to do here?" Carrie asked standing up and stretching.

I stood up also.

I looked at Jenna.

She had tears in her eyes.

I would feel horrible if I ever did something to her as well.

"Maybe its best if we do separate," I muttered quietly.

Carrie's expression went from anger to shock. All the color drained from her face.

"Remus…" Carrie began.

I didn't reply and just turned and left the hospital wing.


	26. Remus' Accident

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX-REMUS' ACCIDENT

CARRIE.

I stood, completely shocked.

I really didn't want to separate. I was hoping a solution would present itself. I loved Remus more than life.

Jenna was sobbing hysterically into her pillow.

"I'll try and talk to him okay?" I said reassuringly.

Jenna just continued to sob. I gave her a hug and kiss before rushing after Remus.

"Remus!" I called jogging after him.

He spun around and faced me.

"Carrie," he said. "I couldn't feel any more horrible right now that I bit you. You're absolutely right. I knew no one in the room would've hurt her. I over-reacted. But suppose I do that again and actually end up hurting Jenna as well? I couldn't live with myself."

"Remus," I said choking back tears. "Jenna's sobbing hysterically into her pillow right now. She doesn't want us to separate."

Remus looked choked up as well.

"I'll stop by later and talk to her," he said his voice shaking.

I burst into tears. Remus wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly against him. I pressed my face into his chest and sobbed hysterically into his chest.

"I love you, Carrie," Remus whispered.

When he pulled back, he gently took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back softly and gently.

He released me and walked off down the corridor. I spun around, hugging myself as tears continued to streak down my cheeks.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind.

I turned around. It was Snape.

"Remus and I split," I sobbed.

"Is it because of the werewolf issue?" Snape asked quietly.

"How'd you know?" I demanded accusingly.

"I recognized symptoms," Snape said. "I might be able to help you and Remus."

"How?"

"There's a Potion I can make that will slow down transformations," he replied. "I can make it tonight and give you and Remus a dose. It has to be taken every full moon though otherwise you will change."

I felt hope rising in my chest.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes with the back of my hands.

"Lupin asked the same question earlier," Snape said coldly. "I'm doing it for the school."

"Will you make it?" I asked.

Snape nodded.

"Tell Remus about it. He has to take it tomorrow night though. You too,"

With that, he walked down the corridor, his black robes billowing out behind him.

Halloween came.

"It's either really dangerous or valuable," I was saying to Harry.

"Both maybe," Harry mused.

We were both stumped as to what would need such heavy guarding and Harry filled me in on the package moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts.

Jenna was pushing food around her plate the following morning at breakfast. She had one hand holding up her head while she toyed with the food. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like she hadn't slept at all last night.

Harry and Hermione expressed their concerns.

"I'm fine okay?" Jenna snapped and dropped her fork onto her plate with a clatter. She got up and abruptly left the Gryffindor table and Hall.

"She's upset because Remus and I split up," I said quietly.

"Why? I can obviously see you two love each other!" Hermione said surprised.

"Bit complicated," I said.

"Either way, if you're hurting Jenna it can't be a good decision," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Just then, the Owl post arrived. Several screech owls delivered a parcel and dropped it onto the table in front of us.

Another owl dropped a letter. Harry ripped open the letter first.

He read it and then showed it to Hermione and I:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or else they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training lesson.

Professor McGonagall

Harry's face was filled with absolute delight.

We got up to leave the Hall when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle barred upstairs.

Malfoy snatched the parcel from Harry's hand.

"Don't you have anything better to do then harass us?" I snapped angrily.

"Nope," Malfoy said. "And that's a broomstick. You're in for it now, Potter."

He tossed it back to Harry.

"Not just any broomstick," I smirked. "A Nimbus Two Thousand."

I couldn't resist it.

"Is everything okay?" Professor Flitwick squeaked suddenly appearing at Malfoy's elbows.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy said quickly.

"Yes," Flitwick said brightly. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Harry replied. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I got it."

He and Hermione headed up the stairs.

I playfully ruffled Malfoy's hair before following after them, leaving Malfoy to stew.

Hermione went to the library at seven while Harry headed out to the Quidditch pitch. I found Remus curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Hi," I said quietly as I sat down across from him.

"Hey," he said.

I began telling him about the potion.

"Snape thinks it will help," I finished.

"I don't trust Snape," Remus replied. "There's bound to be a hidden agenda there."

"Remus," I said. "I don't want to separate! It's killing Jenna! Have you seen her?"

Remus shook his head and at that moment, Jenna entered the common room.

Remus' eyes moved onto her.

"Oh," Jenna said looking upset. "I'll leave."

"No," I said firmly. "Come here."

Jenna obediently came over.

"Please tell me you can't see it," I said showing Remus Jenna's expression.

Remus sighed.

"Carrie…"

"Dad please!" Jenna exploded. "I don't want you two to separate!"

"Jenna," Remus said calmly as he gently pulled Jenna toward him. "If I hurt you like I hurt your Mum, it's killing me."

"Professor Snape might have a solution," I explained to her.

"THEN HEAR HIM OUT!" Jenna cried.

Jenna began shaking.

I could see Jenna was getting to Remus.

He sighed.

"Fine,"

Jenna threw her arms around Remus and hugged him tightly.

"I love both you and Mum…I don't want anything to cause you to split," she whispered into Remus' shoulder.

Remus' arms tightened around Jenna and he pressed his face into her hair and closed his eyes.

I went over and hugged them too. Remus gave me a kiss.

Two months went by. It felt as if it was only yesterday.

Remus began taking the potion. It was working and I started taking it as well.

Jenna was back to her happy self again.

Remus and I sat in the back of Charms class.

"Now don't forget the nice wrist movement," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "The _swish and flick_."

Jenna was having a bit of trouble with it, but Hermione managed it quite well.

Hermione told Jenna she was doing it wrong.

"She's such a bossy, know it all," Jenna muttered to Harry as we headed out into the crowded corridor.

Someone jostled me as they went by…Hermione. She was sobbing.

"Nice Jenna," I scolded. "She heard you."

Hermione hadn't turned up during the next classes. I was getting worried.

On our way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry, Jenna and I overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

I could see Jenna as looking guilty and awkward. I felt awful too. Hermione was really just trying to help after all.

We entered the Hall. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling, while thousand more swooped over the tables. The feast appeared suddenly on gold plates as it had at the start of the term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair and gasped, "Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know."

He sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

The Gryffindor Prefect was in her element.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry mused.

"Maybe Peeves left it in for Halloween as a joke," I suggested.

Just as we reached the Hufflepuffs table, I grabbed Harry's arm.

"I've just realized! Hermione and Remus!" I said. "They don't know about the troll!"

Panic settled in my chest.

"Let's go," Harry said.

I turned to Jenna.

"Follow the Prefect. We'll meet you back in the common room,"

She nodded and hurried off.

Harry and I followed the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried off to the girl's bathroom.

I was surprised to find Remus standing outside the bathroom.

"Remus! There's a troll in the dungeons!" I cried.

His face drained of all color.

"I was just about to come and check on Hermione because I hadn't seen her around. Parvati told me she was in the bathroom crying. What happened?" he asked.

"She overheard Jenna saying something," I replied.

Remus, Harry and I spied Snape creeping along the next corridor. We quietly followed.

About a minute later, we heard low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.

At the end of the passage, something huge was moving toward us.

We shrank back into the shadows as the thing came into light. It was twelve feet tall; its skin was a dull granite gray with a small bald head. The legs were short and thick. It dragged a huge wooden club because its arms were so long.

It slouched slowly into a room.

"Lock it in!" Remus whispered.

We edged toward the opened door and we finally managed to grab the key, slam the door and lock it in.

Just as we were about to leave, we heard a petrified scream.

"_Hermione_," Harry said his face draining of all color. "It's in the girls' bathroom."

We quickly unlocked the door and ran inside.

Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite the troll looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, swinging the club and knocking sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" I said desperately to Remus.

Harry grabbed a tap and threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly to see what made the noise.

It spied Remus and to my horror, lifted its club and took a swing at him.

"NOOO!" I screamed.

The club connected with Remus' side and from the force, Remus was thrown into the air and crash landed on an already broken stall. He landed on his side and didn't move.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Harry snarled as he threw a metal pipe at it.

It paused, giving me time to run around it and I rushed over to Remus.

Harry rushed over to Hermione and went to pull her, but she was still frozen with terror.

The shouting and echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk.

It roared again and started toward me, but then Harry did something that was both brave and stupid. He jumped and managed to fasten his arms around the trolls' neck from behind and rammed his wand up the trolls' nose.

I pulled out my wand and aimed it at the troll. I said the first charm that came to mind.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club lifted in the air and dropped with a sickening crack onto the trolls head. It swayed on the spot for a moment before falling flat on its face with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry stayed with Hermione as she sank to the floor in fright.

"Is it—dead?" Hermione squeaked.

"I don't think so," Harry said. "I think it's knocked out. Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry bent down and pulled his wand out of the trolls' nostril.

"Eww, troll boogers," he cringed.

A sudden slamming and footsteps made us look up.

Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, followed by Snape and Professor Quirrell bringing up the rear.

McGonagall looked really angry. I returned my eyes onto Remus.

I put a hand on his shoulder. Snape came over to me, crouched down beside me and looked up at me.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"The troll swiped at him with the club," I said my lower lip trembling.

Snape felt Remus' neck with his index finger and middle finger. I was praying that Remus would be alright.

"There's a pulse, but faint," Snape said.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall snarled. "You're lucky you weren't killed! Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked down at his feet.

"Please, Professor—they were looking for me," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I—I thought I could deal with it on my own—you know, because I've read all about them. If they hadn't shown up I would probably be dead."

Harry and I looked at each other. Hermione was lying to a teacher?

"Harry stuck his wand up the trolls' nose and Mrs. Lupin knocked it out with its own club,"

"Well—in that case," said Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a full grown mountain troll on your own? Because of that, someone is severely injured."

She gestured to Remus lying unconscious.

Hermione hung her head. I knew she hadn't meant to injure anyone on purpose.

"It was an accident, Professor McGonagall," I offered quietly. "She didn't intentionally mean for this to happen."

"But she did decide to go after the troll," McGonagall said reasonably. "There was bound to be some injuries. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor. Professor Snape, please help Mrs. Lupin and Mr. Lupin up to the hospital wing. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, please return to your common room."

As Hermione passed me, I gently reached out and squeezed her arm. I gave Harry wink before Snape magicked Remus onto a stretcher and I followed him.


	27. Carrie's Vision

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN-CARRIE'S VISION

Remus was in bad shape. He had several broken ribs, a bruise lung, a broken leg and several internal injuries. Madam Pomfrey assured me that she could fix him up good as new. Said he was lucky he wasn't killed.

It was now November and the cold weather rolled in.

Quidditch season had begun and Harry was playing his first match on Saturday against Slytherin.

If Gryffindor won, we would move up into second place for the house championship.

Hermione was a bit more relaxed, although she confessed to me that she felt awful about Remus.

"It's okay," I said softly putting an arm around her shoulder. "Remus is going to be fine. Madam Pomfrey's going to patch him up as good as new."

She smiled weakly.

The day before the match we headed out onto the freezing courtyard during break and Hermione conjured up a light blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. We were standing with our faces and hands getting warm when Snape came oddly limping across the yard.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

Harry showed him.

It was _Quidditch Through The Ages_.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," Snape said coldly. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

I folded my arms over my chest.

"The last time I remember, _Severus_, books were allowed on the grounds," I said shrewdly. "And I know Dumbledore didn't just change that rule this minute."

Snape turned to me.

Harry, Hermione and Jenna were watching me apprehensively.

"There you go," Snape said smirking. "Sticking up for someone who likes to break the rules."

"What rule would that be?" I demanded. "Stealing?"

Snape's cold eyes flashed dangerously.

"If he's anything like his father was, he doesn't care about rules. He thinks he's above them,"

At that comment, I slapped him.

Hermione, Harry and Jenna gasped.

"How dare you talk about James that way," I spat. "You know damn well there's no rule against taking the books from the library onto the grounds! You just love giving Harry a hard time because you're bitter about James tormenting you. I agree, that wasn't right. James shouldn't have done what he did to you. But that doesn't justify you picking on his son because you have a chip on your shoulder."

Hermione, Harry and Jenna were speechless.

Snape was turning red, but not from anger…from embarrassment mainly.

"I suggest you head back to the castle,"

"Wow," Harry breathed looking in awe at me. "I can't believe you just did that."

"He could get you into serious trouble," Hermione said biting her bottom lip. "You assaulted a teacher. He could also get you expelled."

I laughed.

"Expelled? I'm not a teacher here! I was here for Jenna when she didn't have her memory. Dumbledore told me I can stay,"

"Awesome…so you can like beat Snape up and not get into trouble?" Harry asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Basically," I said grinning. "Me, Remus and Severus all went to school together with your parents. So he has no authority over me."

"But Professor Snape does have authority," Hermione protested. "He could get you into serious trouble."

"I don't think so," I said. "Dumbledore has the final word."

We enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Jenna, Hermione and I sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Jenna and Harry's Charms homework. She wouldn't let them copy.

Harry was restless I could see. I knew he wanted his book back.

"I'll get it," I said softly. "I've got to check up on Remus anyway."

Harry flashed me a million dollar grin as I got up.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lupin,"

I started to suspect he might have a little crush on me. I got up and left the common room.

I made my way down to the staffroom.

I knocked. Nothing. I knocked again. No reply.

I pushed open the door and peered inside.

Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes hefted above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

The three headed dog…why on earth would Snape go near that thing?

I tried to close the door quietly, but—

"LUPIN,"

Snape's face twisted into a look of fury and fear. Snape dropped the hem of his robes hiding his leg.

I stepped inside fully now.

"I want Harry's book back," I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Is that why you're snooping?" Snape asked angrily.

Filch slinked out.

"I wasn't snooping, Severus," I said coldly. "And if I don't get the book back, I might just tell Dumbledore that you were around the three headed dog. I'm sure he'd be very interested to hear about that."

"How do you know about the dog?" Snape asked shrewdly.

I smirked.

"I'm psychic remember?"

Suddenly, my eyes slid out of focus and I dropped to my knees, going rigid.

_I saw Harry standing in front of someone…someone definitely wanted to kill him. I saw a snakelike face appearing on the back of someone's head…it was horrible._

"Carrie," Snape's voice said in front of me.

My eyes slid back in focus and I shook myself.

"Another vision?" he asked.

To my surprise, he actually looked concerned.

Snape was crouched down in front of me.

"Yeah," I said standing up.

Snape stood up also.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked.

Even though Snape was a prat sometimes, oddly enough I did trust him. And now with Remus out of the picture, I needed someone to turn to.

I told him the vision.

He seemed shocked and concerned at the same time.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" he asked slowly.

"No," I said.

"Keep me posted," Snape said as he went over to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out Harry's book. He handed it to me.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

I sighed.

"Listen," I began. "I know we had our differences back in school. I agree James was cruel back then and no one did anything to stop him. We should've…but I'm not the bad guy here. Neither is Harry."

Snape didn't reply.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," I said and went to turn to leave, but Snape grabbed my arm, just above the elbow, turning me around to face him.

"Is Remus okay?" he asked quietly.

"Madam Pomfrey says he should be as good as new," I said my voice breaking. "But I'm not so sure. He took a pretty hard hit with that troll club."

"He'll be fine," Snape said.

This was the first time I've seen him act like this. It was a blessed change, but a bit creepy too.

He released my arm. I continued hugging the book to my chest.

I stopped by the hospital wing. Remus was still out cold. Madam Pomfrey said he was in a coma.

That news just added to my stress and emotional battle. I entered the common room and fell to my knees.

"Mrs. Lupin!" Hermione cried.

She, Jenna and Harry rushed over. I handed Harry his book, but he tossed it aside and they crouched down in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Remus is in a coma," I said robotically.

"Oh no," Harry said quietly.

"I hope he wakes up," Hermione said looking upset and pale.

Jenna began sobbing softly.

Hermione put her arms around Jenna and hugged her.

"I need some air," I said as I got up and left the common room.

I walked onto the freezing grounds. I hugged myself. I was dressed in a light purple skirt that reached my knees, a white poplin shirt and a black cardigan sweater over the shirt. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Mrs. Lupin?" I heard Harry's voice behind me.

I turned around and quickly wiped the tears from my face.

"What are you doing? You should head to bed. You've got a Quidditch match in the morning," I scolded lightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned expression on his face. His emerald green eyes, which reminded me so much of Lily, were also filled with concern. He looked exactly like James, which made me even more upset.

I sat down on an ice cold stone bench in the courtyard and crossed my legs. Harry sat down beside me.

"I miss your parents," I said quietly staring at my hands. "They were good people. I was also good friends with Sirius Black, who would've been your Godfather had he survived."

"My Godfather?" Harry said looking confused.

"Yeah," I said affectionately. "Lily and James had already named him as your Godfather had they had a child. He died saving me."

My voice dropped.

"I miss them so much," I said as tears began forming now, and I wasn't able to stop them from coming. I raised my eyes to the moon, which was a crescent moon. Stars twinkled merrily. "Now Remus is in a coma. I feel like I've lost everyone I've ever loved."

Harry nervously put a hand on my arm.

"We care about you," he said swallowing. "Hermione and I. Jenna is lucky. Mr. Lupin will be fine."

I turned to him. Without hesitating, I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

He seemed embarrassed and shy, but he slowly put his arms around me too.

"You look exactly like James, but you've got your Mum's eyes," I whispered pressing my face into his shoulder.

I sobbed.

Harry awkwardly began patting me on the back.

"Just call me Carrie okay?" I said as I pulled back from the embrace.

"Deal," Harry said looking flushed.

"It's getting late," I said wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "We should get back inside."

We got up and began walking back into the castle.

I told Harry what I overheard Snape saying to Filch.

"This could only mean that he tried to get past the three headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him remember? He's probably after whatever the dog is guarding…and I'll bet my broomstick _he_ let that troll in to make a diversion," Harry said.

"No—he wouldn't," I said. "I've known Snape for quite a while. He wouldn't do something like that. I mean, he may appear greedy or constipated, but he would never put danger in students' way. He cares about his students."

Harry chuckled at my 'constipated' comment but then turned serious.

"Who would want something then that Dumbledore's keeping safe?" Harry mused.

"Not sure,"

I wondered if I should tell him about the vision I had in the staffroom. I was going to have to tell him and Hermione at some point. So I told him everything…from the beginning.

When I was done, his eyes were wide.

"So Remus, I mean—Mr. Lupin, is really a werewolf?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"And you're psychic? Jenna is also a werewolf and psychic? Basically, a psychic werewolf? And Mr. Lupin bit you so now you're one?"

I nodded again.

"Who do you think you saw in the vision then?"

"No idea,"

Harry whistled low.

"You can tell Hermione but that's it…no one else," I said firmly. "I'm entrusting you two with this. Remus wouldn't allow it, but I'm trusting you with this secret. Don't disappoint me okay?"

Harry swore on his broomstick and life.

I sighed.

"You don't have to go that far,"

He smiled.

"Deal," he said firmly.

Once in the common room, Harry relayed everything to Hermione. She promised as well. Jenna had gone to bed early.

Hermione and Harry headed off to bed as well.

I curled up on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. I didn't feel like sleeping in strange room by myself. Somehow, the Gryffindor common room felt comforting. I guess it's because it holds so many memories. I dozed off shortly.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast," I said to Harry.

"I don't want anything,"

"Just a bit of toast," Jenna wheedled.

"I'm not hungry,"

Harry looked nervous and terrible.

"Harry, you need your strength," a fellow Gryffindor named Seamus Finnigan said. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

Seamus piled ketchup onto his sausages.

"That's cheering him up," I winked at Seamus.

He grinned and went to his sausages.

"Relax, Harry," I said gently. "You'll be fine."

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He turned several shades of red.


	28. Good News

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT-GOOD NEWS

By eleven o'clock, the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars.

The stands were elevated, but it was still hard to see what was going on sometimes.

Jenna, Hermione and I joined Neville, Seamus and Dean up in the top row. We did a large banner that read Potter for President and Hermione did a tricky spell so the paint flashed a different color.

The team headed out onto the pitch. I saw Harry glance up and he saw the banner we made. He looked a bit braver.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Madam Hooch said.

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, higher and higher into the air. They were off.

Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor, was doing the commentary.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor—what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too…"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor,"

Jenna, Hermione and I exchanged grins.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve—back to Johnson and—no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes—Flint flying like an eagle up there—he's going to sc—no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle…that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and—OUCH—that must've hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger—Quaffle taken by the Slytherins—that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger—sent his way by Luke and Scott Davis, can't tell which, nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes—she's really flying—dodges a speeding Bludger—the goal posts are ahead—come on now, Angelina—Keeper Bletchley dives—misses—GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

When Angelina had scored, Harry did a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. We laughed and cheered.

"Slytherin possession," Lee Jordan was saying now. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Davis' and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the—wait a moment—was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch—all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs. I grabbed Hermione's arm.

Harry's eyes were locked on the little round ball, wings fluttering madly, darting up ahead—he put on an extra spurt of speed—WHAM!

A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below—Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"ROTTEN PRAT!" I screamed into the roar of the shouting Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. The Snitch vanished again.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So—after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating…"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall growled.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"

"_Jordan__, I'm warning you_!"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor in possession."

"That was really rotten," Jenna growled.

"They should change the rules. Harry could've been knocked out of the air," I agreed.

Harry dodged another Bludger but then his broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. I grabbed the binoculars from Hermione and put them to my eyes.

Harry was gripping the broom tightly. The broom was trying to buck him off. It began zigzagging through the air.

"Something's wrong with Harry's broom!" I whispered frightened.

"What?" Hermione asked fearfully. "Let me see."

I handed her back the binoculars.

"Eep," she squeaked out.

"Slytherin in possession—Flint with the Quaffle—passes Spinnet—passes Bell—hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose—only joking, Professor—Slytherins score—oh no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. No one else seemed to notice Harry's broom behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom started roll over and over with him managing to hold on. Harry's broom gave a wild jerk and he was now dangling from it holding on with one hand.

Hermione screamed and grabbed onto Jenna's arm.

Without waiting, I got up and quickly made my way down out of the stands.

"Broom!" I yelled to Madam Hooch.

The team was still hovering now in shock, watching Harry.

Oliver Wood floated back down to the ground.

"Here," he said as he climbed off his broom and handed it to me.

I mounted it and took off.

The cold air whipping my hair behind me. I had a look of pure concentration on my face.

I reached Harry.

"Get on," I ordered.

He was just about to slide one leg over the back of Oliver's broom behind me when mine suddenly lurched forward. I was thrown forward onto the broom.

I heard startled cries from the Gryffindors. My broom was zigzagging now.

I glanced up. Harry managed to clamber back onto his broom.

My broom lurched out from under me but I managed to keep hold.

But suddenly, it lurched so violently that I felt my hands slipping from the broom.

I felt myself falling.

There was complete silence now. The ground was coming up to meet me when I landed on the back of someone's broom. I wrapped my arms around his midsection. Harry. He had dived after me and then he clamped a hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick—we hit the ground on all fours—he coughed and something gold fell into his opened palm. I just rolled over onto my back and laid spread eagle, trying to catch my breath and I realized I was close to becoming road kill from falling off the broom which now hovered peacefully in the air. Oliver used the "Accio" charm and the broom came speeding back to him.

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry shouted, waving it above his head and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't _catch _it, he nearly _swallowed _it," Flint was howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference. Harry hadn't broken any rules. I heard a commotion up in the teachers stand. Snape was yelping and he looked to be on fire. He was stomping on the end of his robes.

I just laid back on the grass. I shut my eyes.

"You okay?" I heard Harry's voice ask from somewhere above me.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Yeah," I said. "You saved me…thanks."

"No biggie," he blushed.

The game was over. Everyone began leaving the stands. The Gryffindor team landed and all gave Harry slaps on the back before heading to the locker rooms.

Hermione and Jenna rushed over.

I sat up.

Blades of grass stuck to my hair and clothes.

"What happened with Snape?" I demanded getting to my feet.

"It was him making Harry's broom act berserk," Jenna explained. "Hermione and I saw it. He wouldn't take his eyes off Harry, and then he moved it onto Mum's broom."

"That's impossible," I said dusting myself off and we headed into the castle. "Why would Snape do something like that?"

"Because he hates me," Harry muttered.

"He's bitter toward you," I said. "But he would never intentionally harm you. Someone else was doing it."

We entered the castle. Just then Madam Pomfrey came rushing at me. I didn't like the look on her face.

We froze.

"What's wrong?" I demanded not sure if I wanted the answer.

Harry had started to head toward the boys' locker room when he hesitated and waited.

"Remus is asking for you," she broke into a grin.

Relief spread over me.

I joyfully hugged Jenna and Hermione and Harry headed off to the locker room. Hermione, Jenna and I rushed to the hospital wing.

Remus was awake and sitting upright.

"Carrie!" he cried.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank God you're okay!" I cried.

He hugged me back tightly too and kissed me.

I filled him on all the visions I've had and what happened just now at the Quidditch game.

"That doesn't sound like Snape at all," he mused.

He turned to Hermione.

"Are you sure you saw him?" he asked frowning.

Hermione nodded.

"It just doesn't fit him," Remus said.

"I have a feeling it's someone else doing it," I said.

"Could be," Remus nodded. "We'd best keep an eye on Harry."

Remus was set to leave a few weeks later. Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself buried in several feet of snow. The Davis' twins were punished for bewitching snowballs to follow Quirrell around and they would bounce off the back of his turban. The lake had frozen solid.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. Even though the Great Hall and the Gryffindor common room had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms.

But worst was the dungeons where Snape's Potions classes were taught. Our breaths would come out in a mist before us and we had to keep close to our hot cauldrons.

"I do feel sorry," Malfoy was saying one Potions class. "For all those people that have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He was looking directly at Harry when he was speaking. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"And I feel sorry for those parents that had such a meddling, big headed little twit born into their gene pool," I said stiffly.

Hermione, Jenna and Harry snorted. Malfoy glared at me.

He went to raise his wand at me, but Professor Snape cut him off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape demanded coldly.

Malfoy looked startled and lowered his wand.

"Five points, Malfoy,"

Snape snapped and went around checking the potions.

Hermione, Jenna and Harry looked at me with a bemused and smug expression.

Remus was helping Professor McGonagall with the first years in Transfiguration. He felt like he could be of some use.

We were all staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Once the holidays arrived, we had the dormitory to ourselves. Hermione suddenly remembered something.

"I was reading something and came across a Nicholas Flamel," she said slowly. "I've read about him somewhere but can't put my finger on it."

"Flamel?" I mused. "I know that name too."

Hermione ran to the library but Flamel wasn't in _Important Modern Magical Discoveries, A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry, Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Notable Magical Names of Our Time._

"Weird," Harry mused.

"What about your parents?" Jenna asked Hermione. "Maybe they've heard of him? It might be safe."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," Hermione said.

Our minds quickly shifted to the holidays. We sat by the hour eating anything we could spear on a toasting fork—bread, English muffins, marshmallows—and plotting ways to get Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even though they wouldn't work.

On Christmas Eve, we all eagerly sat in the common room. Harry looked as though he wasn't expecting anything, but Remus and I had conjured up gifts the night before for Jenna, Hermione and Harry.

"Merry Christmas," I said brightly.

They all sat down.

Hagrid had sent Harry a carved wooden flute that sounded like an owl when Harry blew it. A second small parcel contained a note. I leaned over.

"_We've received your message and enclosed your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia_," I read aloud. There was a fifty-pence piece taped to the nose.

"My Aunt and Uncle," Harry said quietly. "I'm surprised they actually sent something."

Remus gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

"Open the rest!" I gushed.

I had conjured Harry a sweater; it had a large H on it in emerald green. Hermione had gotten a book called _Defense Against the Dark Arts: What You Need to Know And When _from Remus; I had gotten Hermione a pretty little charm bracelet. Everyone seemed please with their gifts.

There was on parcel left un-opened.

Harry opened it. Something fluid and silver gray slithered o the floor.

Remus immediately raised his eyes to mine.

"Did you…?"

I shook my head.

"What is it?" Harry mused.

"An Invisibility Cloak," I whispered. "It used to belong to your father."

Harry's emerald green eyes momentarily filled with tears.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Unfortunately, Remus and I didn't send it," I said looking confused.

"There's a note," Hermione said as she reached over and picked it up. It neat, loopy script, it read:

**Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.**

** A Very Merry Christmas to you.**

There was no signature. Harry was staring at the cloak.

Remus leaned close.

"Could Dumbledore have anything to do with this?" he whispered as Jenna and Hermione ogled the cloak in Harry's hands.

"Maybe," I said.

My eyes slid out of focus again and I went rigid.

_Harry is standing in front of a mirror…in his hand is a small amethyst colored rock. The snake-like face behind him._

_"Where is the stone?" a rough, hiss like voice snarled from the matching snake-like face._

_"I don't know," Harry replied._

_"You lie! Kill him!" the hiss snarled._

My eyes slid back into focus and I gasped and shook myself.

"I think I know what's hidden in that trap door," I said quickly.

"What?" Harry asked looking up.

"Some kind of precious stone that someone wants badly,"


	29. Carrie's Transformation

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE-CARRIE'S TRANSFORMATION

"A stone?" Hermione said tilting her head.

I nodded.

I told them about the vision.

"Weird," Jenna said.

After that, we headed down to the Hall for dinner. Roast turkeys, boiled potatoes, chipolatas, buttered peas, silver boats of gravy and cranberry sauce-and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet were on the table.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Up at the Head table Professor Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizards hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

"He always did have a sense of humor," Remus grinned at the flowered bonnet.

I laughed and shook my head.

After the delicious meal, we spent the afternoon having snow ball fights on the grounds. Remus shoved a snow ball down the back of my cloak. I shrieked and shoved a snow ball down the front of his slacks, making it look like he had wet himself.

That set off Hermione, Harry and Jenna into laughing fits. We ended up having a war…Jenna, Hermione and I against Remus and Harry.

That night we were exhausted. Harry was sitting in the common room staring at the cloak.

"Don't stay up late okay?" I said softly. "Night everyone."

"'Night," they chorused.

Jenna and Hermione followed me into the girls' dorm.

REMUS.

Harry was still staring at the cloak.

"I gather you're itching to use it," I said softly.

He looked up at me.

"Well, come on," I said.

I took the cloak from him and threw it around the two of us. We vanished from sight.

We climbed through the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady.

We said nothing as we walked quickly down the corridor.

"I know where there might be information on Flamel," I said. "The library in the Restricted Section."

The library was pitch-black and very eerie. We lit a lamp to see our way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as though it was floating in mid air and even though I could feel my arm supporting it, the sight still creeped me out a bit.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, I held the lamp up to read the tittles on the spines of the books. Harry stood right beside me.

Unfortunately, their peeling faded gold letters spelled the words in languages I couldn't understand. I've never been here before so I didn't know much about these books.

Deciding to start somewhere, I set the lamp down carefully on the floor and scanned the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught my eye.

"We can try this," I whispered.

I pulled it out with difficulty, balanced it on my knee and let it fall open.

A piercing bloodcurdling shriek split the silent. Harry cringed.

"Whoops, wrong one," I said sheepishly as panic settled in now.

We stumbled backward, knocking out the lamp which went out at once. Footsteps outside the library told me Filch was probably coming.

"Let's run for it," I whispered.

I stuffed the book back onto the shelf and keeping the cloak around us tightly, we turned and fled. We passed Filch in the doorway; his eyes pale and wide looking straight through us. We slipped under his outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor. The books shrieks still ringing in our ears.

We came to a halt in front of a tall suit of armor. We'd been so busy getting away from the library that we hadn't paid attention to where we were going. I didn't recognize where we were at all.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around the school at night, and somebody's been in the library—Restricted Section."

Harry's face drained of all color.

Wherever Filch was, he must've known a shortcut because the next voice we heard was Snape's.

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them,"

"In here," I whispered as we ducked into a room. I softly closed the door and listened. Their footsteps echoing right passed the door.

I slipped the cloak off of us. It was an unused classroom. But Harry's eyes were locked on something propped against the wall facing us.

A mirror.

It was as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

"What on earth…?" Harry mused.

"The Mirror of Erised," I said quietly.

Our reflections were in the mirror…but then, there were others…Lily, James and Sirius.

I felt a lump rising in the back of my throat.

"These are your parents," I said quietly. "And Sirius Black…your Godfather."

Seeing them again brought back so many memories. I knew Carrie would like to see them again.

Harry was silent. He couldn't take his eyes off of his parents and Sirius.

"They were good people," I said even quieter. "Carrie and I miss them so much."

We stood there for a while until a noise snapped us out of the stupor.

Harry tore his eyes away from Lily's face.

"I'll come back," he whispered.

I threw the cloak over us again and we slipped out of the room.

CARRIE.

The next morning, Jenna, Hermione and I sat at the Gryffindor table. Snape had given me the potion last week but I needed one this week. There would be a full moon tomorrow night.

I knew Remus would need it too.

I looked up Remus and Harry entered the Great Hall. They had the strangest expressions on their faces.

They sat down at the table.

Remus across from me and Harry sat in between Jenna and Hermione.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking from Harry to Remus.

Remus explained to me about the mirror.

"Remus," I said slowly. "I've heard of that mirror. People have wasted away before it."

"I have too," Hermione added. "It causes you to dwell on things."

"We saw James, Lily and Sirius again," Remus whispered leaning forward. His eyes pierced mine. "Don't you want to see them again?"

"Of course! But Remus, I doubt very much they'd want us to dwell on things,"

Harry couldn't eat. I guess the thought of seeing his parents caused him to forget about Flamel and it didn't seem important anymore.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked turning to Harry. "You look odd."

That evening, Harry and Remus snuck off to find the mirror again.

Hermione sighed.

"I really wish they wouldn't do that," she said. "It shows people nothing but their deepest, most desperate desire in their hearts. Naturally, knowing Harry has never seen his parents would see them and Remus probably wants to see them again because he cared so much about them. Men have wasted away before it. Am I right, Mrs. Lupin?"

"Yes," I said quietly. "I think I'm going to tell Dumbledore."

"Good idea," Jenna agreed.

I left the common room and headed to Dumbledore's office. He was in and I told him about the mirror and Harry. He knew exactly what to do.

I returned to the common room.

"He's going to do something about it," I relayed to Hermione and Jenna.

They nodded.

Remus and Harry returned shortly.

"Had enough?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Carrie, how could you not want to see Lily, James and Sirius again?" Remus asked scandalized.

"Because dwelling on the past isn't healthy okay? And I know damn well neither of them would want that. They are here with us now, but we just can't see them. They're here," I pointed to my heart. "They're keeping an eye on us."

Harry headed off to bed.

"Besides," I muttered. "Dumbledore's going to move it and he asked me to tell you guys not to go looking for it again."

Sure enough, that seemed to have convinced Remus and Harry not to go looking for it and the cloak stayed folded up at the bottom of his trunk.

But poor Harry began having nightmares. He told us about it at breakfast the next morning.

"You see? Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," Jenna replied firmly.

Hermione had stayed for the holidays although I'm not sure why. We still hadn't any idea who Nicholas Flamel was.

We had almost given up hope finding him in a library book.

There was going to be another Quidditch match and Snape would be refereeing.

Harry moaned at that, but I assured him that Snape would be fair and if he wasn't he'd be speaking to Remus and I.

Someone had put a Leg-Locker Curse on poor Neville. He bunny hopped into the common room. Everyone started laughing except Hermione. Remus quickly did the counter jinx and Neville's legs sprang apart. He fell over momentarily and got up trembling.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Malfoy," Neville choked out. "I met him outside the library. "Said he needed someone to practice on and that I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor."

"That kid needs a good enema," Remus muttered.

Neville chuckled.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Jenna said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's the lovely woman? In Slytherin."

We laughed at Jenna's comment. Even Neville seemed to be cheering up.

"Thanks," he said weakly.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog. He handed it to Neville.

"Do you want the card, you collect them right?"

He handed Harry the card and walked off.

"Dumbledore again," he said scanning the back. "He's the first one I ever…"

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked up at us.

"What?" Jenna asked.

He began reading something on the back of the card:

"I've found Flamel!" he whispered. "Listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel!_"

We all stood around him.

"Stay there!" Hermione said as she tore into the girls' dorm and came back with a book. "I never thought to look in here. I borrowed it for some light reading."

"Light?" Jenna asked.

The book was at least 8 inches thick.

She flipped through it and finally she found something.

"Nicholas Flamel," she whispered dramatically. "is the _only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!_"

"Eh?" Harry asked confused.

"Honestly," Hermione sighed. "Read that there."

She pointed to a passage.

Harry began reading:

"_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle six hundred and fifty eight_"

"Bingo," I said. "That's what the dog is guarding."

"And that's why Dumbledore knew someone was after at Gringotts," Remus added. "That's why the stone is here."

"No wonder someone would want it badly," Jenna said. "It keeps you immortal."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in Study of _Recent Developments in Wizardry_…he's not exactly recent if he's 665," I added.

That night, Remus and I waited for Snape to come with the potion. Oddly, he didn't.

"Oh crap," I said. "We're going to change!"

Sure enough, I felt a pain shoot across my abdomen. I dropped to my hands and knees and stared at the carpet. Remus was changing as well.

My hands changed into paws; my nose and mouth pulled forward into snout and white canines and incisors slid down; my ears grew and tapered into points. White fur grew all over my body.

My eyes changed into an ice blue color.

My back lengthened and narrowed; my legs bent into haunches; a tail grew. I was now a wolf.

JENNA.

I had decided to see if Mum and Dad had gone to bed. I left the girls' dorm.

"Mum? Dad?" I asked as I entered the common room.

And something white and fury jumped on me, knocking me onto my back.

It was a white wolf.

I recognized Dad as the gray wolf…but then horror began creeping into me…this white wolf was more than likely Mum.

"Mum?" I whispered. "Is that you?"

The wolf stood over me, its snout inches from my face.

To my horror, the wolf began snarling. The top lip pulled back exposing its white canines and incisors.

"Mum," I choked out terrified.

The gray wolf charged the white wolf.

"What's going on here?" a voice said from the girls' dorm.

Hermione.

She screamed.

The white wolf was knocked off me and landed on its side a few inches away from me.

The white wolf sat on her haunches and panted. The gray wolf watched her warily.

Then, she went for Hermione.


	30. Snape's Rescue

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER THIRTY-SNAPES' RESCUE

HERMIONE.

The white wolf charged at me and knocked me onto my back before it turned and fled from the common room.

The gray wolf followed after giving Jenna a nudge with its snout.

"Your parents right?" I asked her.

She nodded and looked back at me defiantly, as if daring me to say something. But I didn't.

"I thought they were supposed to get a Lupine Potion? Wasn't Professor Snape supposed to give it to them?" I asked.

Her expression relaxed.

"Yeah," she mused. "But apparently he didn't show up."

"Weird," I said.

CARRIE.

WOLF FORM.

Remus and I galloped along the corridors. They were dark and shadowy, which was really useful for us to keep hidden.

Suddenly, as we passed Snape's office, I heard him shouting to someone. Remus and I paused outside the office and listened. The door was ajar. I stood on all fours and put my jaundice eye to the crack. I could see Snape standing in front of a heavily hooded figure.

"I was supposed to meet someone!" Snape was snarling. "They needed their medication!"

Then, the heavily hooded figure pulled out a wand and aimed it at Snape's throat.

In a voice I didn't recognize, the figure answered.

"Then let them die," the voice snarled.

"You don't understand," Snape snapped. "Everyone else might!"

"Too bad," the voice snapped. "Now I have to kill you."

At that, I pinned back my ears and snarled. I burst into the room. Snape's expression was that of shock and fear. I lowered my head and pulled back the top lip of my snout, exposing white canines and incisors.

Remus was right beside me.

The figure went to aim his wand at Snape again, but Remus charged him, knocking him onto his back on the floor. The wand rolled out of his hand. I picked it up in my jaws and snapped it in half.

Remus and I stood in front of Snape protectively and snarled.

The figure got to his feet and tore from the office.

We turned and faced Snape.

"You two are really foolish," he snapped, but then, his expression softened slightly. "But I appreciate the help."

Remus and I barked before tearing from the office.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Today was the match. I awoke in the girls' dorm curled up on Jenna's bed at the foot nude.

"Morning Mum," Jenna grinned.

I yawned and stretched.

"Morning,"

I quickly grabbed my clothes and pulled them on before any other girls' woke up.

"That will give me images for the rest of my life," Jenna moaned getting dressed too.

"Hey," I scolded lightly. "It's not like I haven't seen anything you've got before."

Jenna moaned again and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Today's the match," Hermione said as she came over to us.

"Yep," Jenna said. "I only hope he's not going to be biased."

I smiled.

"Somehow, I don't think so,"

We headed down to the Great Hall. Remus and Harry were already sitting at the table.

"Morning," I said brightly. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," Harry admitted. "I'm so nervous."

"Nah," I said shaking my head. "You'll be fine."

"Exactly," Jenna said brightly.

Harry gave Jenna a smile.

We headed to classes and then Harry headed to the locker room. We wished him luck and gave him a hug. We headed out to the stands and sat down next to Neville, who couldn't understand why we looked grim or why we had brought our wands to the game.

Jenna and Neville began talking.

I gently nudged Remus and nodded toward Jenna and Neville. Neville was blushing and seemed shy around her.

I winked at Remus, who grinned back.

But just before heading out to the match, Hermione and Jenna had been practicing the Leg-Locker curse.

"Now, don't forget, it's _Locomotor Mortis_," Hermione muttered as Jenna slipped her wand up her sleeve.

"I _know_," Jenna snapped. "Don't nag."

But much to our relief, Professor Dumbledore had even come to the match. We felt a bit relieved and knew Harry would feel just as relieved. No one would try and hurt Harry with Dumbledore here.

Oddly though, Snape looked angry as the teams marched onto the field.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," Jenna said to Hermione and Remus. "Look—they're off. Ouch!"

Someone had poked Jenna in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there,"

Malfoy grinned broadly. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Lupin?" Malfoy smirked at Jenna.

Remus turned around.

"How about a bet that I can shove my wand up your ass?" Remus snapped his eyes narrowed.

Malfoy seemed stunned as Remus turned back around.

Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because one of the Davis' twins hit a Bludger at him.

Hermione, who had her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy said loudly a few minutes later as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there are the Davis' who are poor—you should be on the team Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville turned bright red and turned around in his seat to face Malfoy.

Remus threateningly took out his wand and brandished it front of Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville stammered.

Malfoy, Crabbed and Goyle howled with laughter.

"You tell him, Neville," Jenna said.

"Longbottom, it brains were gold you'd be poorer than the Davis' and that's saying something,"

Remus' nerves were stretched.

I pulled out my wand and flicked it at Remus'. It soared right at Malfoy's behind.

Malfoy yelped and jumped up from his seat, clutching his behind. As Malfoy turned around, Remus' wand was definitely stuck.

The Gryffindors roared with laughter.

"Next time, _Malfina_," I snarled. "Keep your mouth shut."

Malfoy was howling in pain as he, Crabbe and Goyle hobbled out of the stands and back to the castle, clutching his behind.

"Are you sure you want that wand back considering where it's been?" Jenna asked Remus.

"I'm not sure," Remus said deadpan.

"Guys!" Hermione cried suddenly. "Harry…!"

"What? Where?" Jenna cried.

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

Harry was speeding straight toward Snape. Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shooting past him, missing him by inches—the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

The stands erupted; it had been a record. No one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so abruptly.

We all danced around and Hermione hugged Parvati Patil in the row in front.

Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. The Gryffindors came spilling onto the field. Snape landed nearby, nearly white-faced and tight-lipped—then Dumbledore appeared beside Harry.

"Well done, nice to see that you haven't been brooding about that mirror…been keeping busy…excellent," we heard Dumbledore whisper.

We hugged Harry happily.

Harry headed into the locker room.

Remus, Jenna, Hermione and I headed back to the common room to wait for Harry.

When he arrived, he had an anxious expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked looking up.

"I just saw Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell in the forbidden forest. It sounded like Snape was threatening Quirrell,"

He sat down on the couch beside Remus.

He began launching into detail about what happened.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone and if Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy, and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus'—I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through…" Jenna mused.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione said alarmed.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," Harry said.

"Guys," I said holding up my hand. "How many times have we told you? Snape wouldn't do something like this. If I know him, he's the one who's trying to protect the stone."

"This is so confusing," Hermione said sighing.

Quirrell though was looking paler and thinner. Each time we passed the third floor corridor, we would press our ears against the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside.

Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which we knew the Stone was still safe.

Jenna began telling off people for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.

Hermione began drawing up study schedules and color coding her notes for the exams.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away," Harry moaned.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not like ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Jenna reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for? You know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're important, I should have started worried a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…"

The teachers seemed to be thinking along the lines of Hermione though. They piled so much homework on Harry, Jenna and Hermione that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. Jenna and Harry found it hard to relax when Hermione kept reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements.

Finally, Remus and I forced them to take a break.

When Remus, Jenna, Harry and Hermione headed to the library, I headed off to Snape's office.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Snape said.

I gently opened the door and stepped inside.

"Lupin," he said. "What can I do for you?"

I entered the office and closed the door behind me. I sat down.

"First, call me Carrie okay? I hate using last names," I said.

Snape nodded.

"Second, I saw you with Quirrell in the forbidden forest. What's going on?" I asked.

I conveniently left out the fact that it was Harry who saw him.

"Were you spying?" he said coldly.

"No…vision remember? You certainly have a short term memory," I said stiffly folding my arms over my chest.

I was deliberately leaving out details.

He sighed and sat down behind his desk.

"I have a feeling Quirrell is up to something with the Sorcerer's Stone. I gather you had a vision about that already am I right?"

I nodded.

"What do you think he's up to?"

"I think he's trying to get it," Snape said simply.

"But why? Why would he have use for it?"

Snape shrugged.

"I don't know,"

Silence then:

"Why were you so angry at the match?" I asked.

"Because I suspected Quirrell might try something even with Dumbledore at the match. But I was wrong. Now I suspect Quirrell might try again,"

I nodded.

Suddenly, I felt something sharp pierce the back of my neck.

I cried out and raised a hand to the back of my neck.

"Carrie?" Snape demanded alarmed.

"Something sharp just…" I said as I felt a small tiny dart the size of a Muggle battery. I pulled it out.

Snape's face drained of all color.

Snape's office faded as I fell forward unconscious.

SNAPE

Carrie fell forward out of her chair.

I rushed forward and crouched down beside her.

Just then, my office door opened and it was Professor McGonagall.

"Get Remus and Madam Pomfrey," I said urgently.

She nodded and hurried off down the corridor.

I felt Carrie's neck for a pulse. Thank God there was one.

I gently moved the hair off the back of her neck. It looked like the dart had pierced her spine. I turned her over and picked up the dart.

There was a gold-red color liquid on the sharp tip of the needle.

The only potion that is this color is the Memory Eraser Potion. Could someone know Carrie's psychic and try and erase her visions or memories because they're afraid of her getting too close?

A short moment later, Remus, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall arrived.

They magicked Carrie up to the hospital wing.

"What did you do to her?" Remus demanded.

"Nothing," I said coldly. "She was hit with this."

I showed him the dart.

"Odd," Remus said accusingly. "If there was no one else in the office how could that happen?"

"I would never harm her," I snarled. "I think of her like a friend…you too. Why on earth would I hurt someone?"

"You tell me," Remus said smoothly.

My face filled with rage.

"I know you hate me," I spat. "But I would never hurt someone I care about! Someone was probably in the office that we couldn't see!"

"Riiight," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"She definitely got a dose of the Memory Eraser," Madam Pomfrey said. "It was injected right into the spine…so either she won't have memory of who she is or she will and not remember anyone else. It's sort of like an Amnesia Inducer if you will. But I'm not sure how much she was hit with. It could be temporary, or permanent,"

Remus was glaring at me with so much anger.


	31. Carrie's Downfall

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE-CARRIE'S DOWNFALL

JENNA.

Hermione, Harry and I had been in the library trying to get through all of our extra work.

Professor McGonagall had come and got Dad.

I had hoped nothing was wrong.

Hagrid had come by and asked us to see him later. He looked a bit shifty and we began wondering what on earth he was hiding under his moleskin overcoat.

We agreed.

Just then, Dad came back into the library looking extremely upset.

"Dad? What is it?" I asked alarmed.

Hermione and Harry looked up as well.

"Your mother," Dad choked out. "Someone hit her with a Memory Eraser potion in a dart. She was in Snape's office."

"Oh no," Hermione said looking crestfallen.

"It was Snape," Dad continued looking enraged.

Hermione, Harry and I looked at each other.

"I don't think so," Hermione said slowly. "That Potion is extremely hard to make…not to mention about 50 of the ingredients used in it Snape doesn't have."

"I know it was him," Dad growled.

At that moment, Snape appeared in the library.

"Get away from me," Dad snarled his eyes flashing.

"I just want to make sure they heard about Carrie," Snape said stiffly gesturing to the three of us.

"You did this," Dad spat.

"Why on earth would I want to hurt Carrie?" Snape shot back. "What motive would I have? You forget Lupin; we all went to school together."

"Don't remind me," Dad said nastily.

"Dad," I scolded as I got up.

Dad didn't seem to hear me.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione said in a shaky voice. "What exactly happened in the office? If I may ask."

Snape turned his dark eyes onto hers.

"Carrie and I were talking about Quirrell. He's acting oddly and I think he's up to something. Then, she cried out and the dart was embedded in her neck," Snape said slowly, but it wasn't in a nasty tone.

"That's because he put it there," Dad rasped.

"I would never hurt her!" Snape retorted back angrily. "I care about her just as much as you do!"

This came as a bit of a shock to us, but we quickly got over it.

Dad ignored him and lunged for him.

"DAD NO!" I screamed.

Harry was out of his seat in a flash and managed to grab Dad around his waist and retrained him.

Harry was pretty strong for his size.

"You're not thinking rationally!" I said stepping in-between Dad and Snape. "Why would he want to hurt Mom now even after helping her with the wolf end of the situation? Huh? It doesn't make sense!"

"Because he was once on Voldemort's side!" Dad hissed. "I don't trust him like your mother does."

"Dad," I said in softer tone. "Mum's judgment is usually right? Right? I've come to trust Mum fully and her feelings. I'm surprised you haven't yet."

Dad broke free of Harry's grip and absentmindedly shoved me out of the way.

I landed hard on my arm and side. I heard a sickening crack and sharp pain shoot up my arm. I cried out and sat on the floor, cradling my arm.

Snape's eyes moved from Dad to me, back to Dad.

"You do know that you just hurt your daughter," Snape said quietly.

"If Carrie doesn't get better I'm coming after you…no doubt about it," Dad hissed and brushed past Snape, jostling him.

Hermione and Harry crouched down beside me.

To our surprise, so did Snape.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"My elbow," I sobbed. "It hurts badly."

"Let me see," he said.

He gently took it and examined it.

"It's broken," he said quietly. "Come on you three…I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey. She can talk to you more about your Mum, Jenna."

He gently helped me to my feet and kept an arm around my shoulders. From the looks on Harry and Hermione's faces, I gathered they weren't used to seeing this 'human' side of Snape.

Madam Pomfrey came to the conclusion that Carrie's memory would return. It was apparently a 'warning' of some sort.

Relief flooded over us.

Dad was still pissed at Snape…but Hermione, Harry and I believed Snape didn't do it.

The next day, Carrie's memory returned fully. She gave Snape a hug much to our surprise and reassured him that she knew it wasn't him that poisoned her. We had completely forgotten to see Hagrid. When we told him the next day, he understood but still seemed shifty whenever we asked him what he wanted to show us. That was later answered by Malfoy…a baby dragon.

CARRIE.

Poor Snape. I felt awful for him. Remus was still accusing him of poisoning me. Remus would avoid him at all costs.

And Remus felt even worse for breaking Jenna's arm, which hung in a sling and her left arm was cradled against her body. The sling was magical…it was slowly mending the bones back together.

Malfoy had seen Hagrid's 'pet'…a baby dragon which was sent off to Romania.

Jenna, Hermione, Harry and I were talking to Snape that night in his office. Harry kept watch out in the corridor for anyone walking around at that hour.

"I don't understand why Remus is so quick to blame you," I said sadly.

Snape sighed.

"I know I'm not exactly 'cheery' or 'trustworthy' but maybe he just feels I have reason to harm you. And I know the students despise me."

He looked at Jenna, Hermione and Harry, who went pale and lowered their eyes.

"You are too, trustworthy," I said shocked. "And why would you harm me?"

Snape shrugged.

"I wouldn't that's the thing,"

Suddenly, my eyes slid out of focus and I went rigid.

SNAPE.

Carrie was having another vision. We waited patiently for her to come out of it.

When she came out of it, she gasped and shook herself.

"What did you see?" I demanded leaning forward.

She raised her eyes to mine.

"You're right," she said quietly. "It is…"

"Mr. Lupin is coming!" Harry whispered.

"You three get back to the common room," Carrie said.

They tore from the office and we heard them running down the corridor.

"Who is it?" I prodded.

"Quirrell," she whispered.

"Let's go head him off then," I said getting up from my desk.

She nodded.

Just as we stepped out of my office, we bumped into Remus.

"Hi Carrie, Severus," he said.

"Hi!" Carrie said brightly. "We're just going for a walk. Care to join us?"

"No," Remus said firmly, but then his tone changed and softened. "I just want to apologize to Severus. I should've known he wouldn't harm you."

"It's okay," Carrie said as she gave Remus a hug and kiss.

Remus and I shook hands.

"I'm heading down to the kitchen…a bit hungry," Remus said.

"See you later," Carrie beamed.

Remus headed off down the corridor.

"Let's go,"

We hurried up the corridor, which were dark with shadows and a blast of cold air rattled through making us shiver.

Quirrell's office was down the other end.

Just as Carrie was about to knock on the door, the door burst open and something shot out at her like a dagger.

She remained standing. I stepped beside her and looked at her in horror.

A long, blade was lodged in her chest. Blood began staining the light blue peasant style blouse she had on.

A figure dressed in a black cape with heavily hooded eyes streaked out of Quirrell's office and disappeared into the darkness.

Quirrell wasn't in his office.

Carrie grabbed my arm in reflex.

"Oh no," I said as she began sinking to her knees.

"Don't tell the kids about Quirrell…he might go after them," Carrie choked out as she laid down on her back. I kept one arm under her neck for support.

I felt a lump rising in the back of my throat.

"I won't,"

"Tell Remus, Jenna, Hermione and Harry that I love them," she began coughing up blood, which flowed onto the sleeve of my robe.

I nodded that I would and forced back tears.

Her head lolled to the left on my arm and the light went out in her eyes. She was motionless.

Just then, Professor Quirrell arrived.

"O-oh, n-no," he stuttered looking pale and sick. "W-what h-happened?"

"Get Mr. Lupin and Professor Dumbledore!" I snapped.

He took off.

But I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks.

JENNA.

Mum didn't come back to the common room that night. The next morning though, we met a grave looking Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione and Harry stood on either side of me.

"What's going on?" I demanded anxiously.

"Sit," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "All three of you."

Bemused, Hermione, Harry and I sat down on the couch.

"I have some rather distressing news," Dumbledore continued in the same quiet tone. "I'm afraid that Carrie is dead."

That hit me like a ton of bricks.

My eyes rolled up into my head as I slid off the table. I fainted.

"Jenna?" a voice said from somewhere above me.

I groggily opened my eyes and stared up into the faces of Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Dad, Hermione and Harry.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and they began streaking down her cheeks.

Harry had his arm around her comfortingly.

"Mum's…dead?" I asked blandly blinking.

"I'm afraid so," Professor McGonagall said quietly as tears formed in her eyes as well.

Professor Snape helped me to my feet.

"What happened?" I asked as tears streamed down my cheeks. "I thought everything would be okay!"

"Carrie had another vision," Professor Snape said quietly. "She was in my office. We went to check on something and someone burst out of Professor Quirrell's office with a knife of some sort and it lodged in her chest."

Snape looked at me. To my surprise there was pain his dark eyes and a faint glistening of tears.

"You can blame me if you want," he said quietly. "Your father already did before."

"It's not your fault, Severus," Professor Dumbledore said softly and gently.

I burst into tears. Hermione and Harry rushed forward and gave me a tight group hug.

I pressed my face into Harry's shoulder and cried.

"Your father is very angry right now," Professor McGonagall said to me. "We're going to give him a Calming Draught. He's not thinking rationally and I'm afraid he might do something rash."

"You three will be excused from classes for the week," Professor Dumbledore said gently as he put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before he and McGonagall left, but Snape remained behind.

After it felt like hours that I cried, I turned to Snape.

"I don't blame you," I said choking back tears.

I gave him a quick hug, much to his surprise before the three of us headed down to breakfast.

The Hall was buzzing that morning. Hermione, Harry and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Immediately, Neville realized something was wrong.

He asked me what happened. I told him.

He put his arm around me comfortingly.

Professor Dumbledore made the announcement about Mum. The Hall immediately fell silent. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs offered their condolences.

We met Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle on the way to back to the common room. They were heading to their classes.

"I bet you're happy now you sick bastard," I snarled at Malfoy as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Both he, Crabbe and Goyle looked at me confused and shocked.

"My Mum's dead. No more mixed blood," I spat.

Malfoy's face drained of all color.

Without waiting for a response, I clenched my fist and punched him in the face.

"Now try picking on someone who gives a shit," I spat.

Malfoy hobbled off clutching his nose which had begun to bleed badly. Goyle and Crabbe helped him to the hospital wing.

Dad was in a state of rage. We bumped into him as he cornered Snape in the corridor. I had wanted to go to the library to get a book on werewolves. Dad had his wand at Snape's throat.

"I bet you set this up you filthy little shit," Dad was snarling at Snape.

"Dad no!" I cried as Hermione, Harry and I rushed forward and I stepped in front of Dad's wand.

"He had nothing to do with it! There's someone else here that's doing everything and that killed Mum!" I cried as I threw my arm out at my side shielding Snape.

Hermione and Harry watched anxiously.

"Think about it!" Dad snapped. "Mum dies in Snape's company…fishy?"

"Dad, it's someone else here doing these things…I know it okay? Trust me…Snape had nothing to do with it!" I said in a pleading tone.

Tears began forming in my eyes.

Dad pressed the tip of his wand tighter against Snape's throat. At that, I reached into my own robe and pulled out my wand, aiming it at Dad.

This was the hardest thing I had to do in my life, but Dad was so distraught over Mum that he clearly wasn't thinking right.

Hermione clutched Harry's arm.

"Dad, lower your wand," I said keeping mine aimed at him. "Snape would never hurt Mum. You guys go way back."

Dad stood for a moment breathing heavily before he began breaking down. He lowered his wand and sank to his knees. He broke down. I lowered mine and threw my arms around him.

We hugged each other for a while.

"I miss Carrie," Dad sobbed.

"Me too," I sobbed.


	32. Night Vision

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO-NIGHT VISION

HERMIONE

I felt so awful for Jenna and Mr. Lupin. Harry kept his arm around me comfortingly.

Professor Snape respectfully began backing away only until Mr. Lupin saw him and stood up, standing in front of him.

Snape was watching Mr. Lupin apprehensively.

Mr. Lupin extended his hand.

Stunned briefly, Professor Snape hesitated before shaking his hand.

"I'm so sorry I blamed you. I should've known you'd never harm Carrie," he said quietly.

Professor Snape nodded and then glanced at Harry and I. Mr. Lupin gave Snape a hug. Snape was shocked too and awkwardly patted Mr. Lupin on the back before he released him.

Snape continued heading down the corridor.

"Who do you think is the person doing this?" Jenna asked wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm not sure," I mused. "Let's head back to the common room."

We entered Gryffindors common room and sat down.

Mr. Lupin and Jenna were quiet but now determined to find out who killed Carrie, or Mrs. Lupin.

We sat in thought for a while. The common room was nice and quiet considering all the students were in their classes now.

The warm fire crackled.

Suddenly, I thought of something and snapped my fingers.

"Wait a sec," I said. "Didn't Snape say something about thinking Quirrell was up to something?"

Realization dawned on Jenna's and Harry's faces.

"Yes! That's right!" Jenna said eagerly.

"But why would Quirrell be after the Stone?" Harry mused frowning.

"Same reason why Snape would be after it," I said simply. "Who wouldn't want to live forever?"

"I agree," Mr. Lupin said suddenly. "I think we should question Quirrell tonight. We could use Harry's Invisibility cloak to walk the castle."

There was a rage in his eyes.

I've never seen that type of look in someone's eyes before. It was a bit unnerving.

"Do you really think he's going to say anything?" I asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah," Mr. Lupin said a dangerously low voice that we've heard Snape use before. "You can bet on it."

His eyes narrowed into slits.

That night, Mr. Lupin changed into a wolf. Jenna, Harry and I were huddled under the cloak.

We left the Gryffindor common room and into the darkened corridors. The gray wolf was trotting alongside us even though he couldn't see us but he could smell us clearly.

"This really isn't a good idea," I said biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Wouldn't you rather let my Mum's killer go free?" Jenna demanded.

"No," I muttered.

The wolf lowered its head and sniffed at the floor. He began growling.

"Looks like Dad's got the scent," Jenna whispered.

The wolf began picking up speed.

We quickly followed the wolf. To our surprise and horror, it was leading us out onto the grounds and toward the forbidden forest.

Suddenly, Filch came out of his office and bumped right into us knocking us backward and the cloak fell off exposing us.

"Well, well well," Filch smirked. "We _are _in trouble."

We looked up into his face and felt dread coming over us.

Things couldn't've been worse.

Filch took us down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where we sat and waited without saying a word to each other. I was trembling. I knew excuses, alibis and wild stories were floating through everyone's minds. I didn't see how we were going to get out of this one.

How were we going to explain the cloak? Mr. Lupin had stood hunched on all fours in a dark corner of the corridor and watched helplessly. There was no reason on earth Professor McGonagall would accept for us being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night. Although, when Professor McGonagall arrived, leading Neville.

"Jenna!" Neville burst out the moment he spied me and Harry. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard that Filch was doing one of his rounds and…"

Jenna shook her head violently to shut Neville up, but McGonagall had seen. She was looking outraged.

"I would have never believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you three were up in the corridor. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves._"

It was the first time I've ever failed to answer a teachers' question. I was just staring at my slippers, still as a statue.

"I think I've got a good idea as to what's going on," McGonagall continued. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You thought you could go wandering around the school, playing hero to find Miss Owens' murderer and you told Longbottom to keep it a secret."

Jenna caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that it wasn't true. I mean we were going to question Quirrell, but we never involved Neville. Perhaps he over heard us talking in the common room?

We knew it must've cost him to find them in the dark to warn us.

"I'm disgusted," McGonagall said. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard such a thing before. You, Miss Granger, I thought had more sense. As for you Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions—yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, _nothing _gives you the right to walk around the school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous—and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"_Fifty?_" Harry gasped.

We would lose the lead that he'd won in the last Quidditch match.

"Fifty points _each_," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long pointed nose.

"Professor—Please…"

"You _can't_…"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students,"

A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, we'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had for the house cup. Plus, we let down Mr. Lupin in finding Carrie's killer.

At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglass that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the word started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches had lost them all the points and a couple of other stupid first years.

From being one of the most popular and admired person in the school, Harry was now the most hated.

Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff turned on us because they wanted to see Slytherin lose the house cup. Everywhere we went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices.

Worst was Jenna. She felt like she let down her Mum even though Mr. Lupin assured her that she didn't.

Slytherins clapped as we walked by, whistled and cheered, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"

"They'll forget this in a few weeks," I said with false cheerfulness. "The Davis' twins lose loads of points in the time that they've been here and people still like them."

"They've never lose a 150 points in one go, though, have they?" Harry said miserably.

"Well—no," I admitted.

It was too late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to go sneaking around anymore.

He felt so ashamed that he went to Oliver Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.

"_Resign?_" Wood had thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?"

But it seemed to us that even Quidditch had lost its fun to Harry. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to him during practice and if they had to speak about him, they called him "the seeker."

Jenna and I were suffering too. We didn't have as a bad of a time as Harry, but no one would speak to us either. I had stopped attracting attention to myself in class, keeping my head down and working in silence.

We were almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying kept our minds off the misery.

Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's resolution not to go sneaking around or interfering in anything was put to the test.

He told us that one afternoon, while walking back from the library, he heard whimpering from a classroom up ahead. He said as he drew closer he heard Quirrell sobbing "No—no—not again, please,"

He said it sounded as though someone was threatening him.

Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. Harry said he was pale and looked as though he was about to cry.

"Most odd," Mr. Lupin said thoughtfully.

"Could someone else be threatening Quirrell? I mean, we know its not Snape," Jenna said.

"It could very well possibly be," I said. "And from what Harry's told us, it sounds as if whoever was threatening Quirrell has finally forced him to break."

"Whoever it is Quirrell probably told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell," Harry added.

"There's still Fluffy though," Mr. Lupin said.

"Maybe the person has found a way to get past him without asking Hagrid," Harry mused. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three headed dog. So what do we do?"

The light of adventure was kindling in Harry's eyes but I answered before Jenna could.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof!" Mr. Lupin said. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. And whoever is doing this only has to say he didn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was no where near the third floor—who do you think they'll believe him or you guys? I could very well try but people will more than likely think I've gone mental because of Carrie. Don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone of Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

I was convinced but Jenna wasn't.

"If we just do a bit of poking around…"

"No," Harry said flatly. "We've done enough poking around."

He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons.

The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Jenna, Neville and I at the breakfast table. They were all the same:

Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

Professor McGonagall

We had almost forgotten we had detention.

At eleven o'clock that night, we said good-bye to Mr. Lupin and went down to the entrance Hall with Neville. Filch was already there.

"Follow me," Filch said lighting a lamp and heading us outside.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, wont you, eh?" he said leering at us. "Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out…hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed…Right, off we go, and don't think of running off now it'll be worse for you if you do."

We marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. I wondered what our punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible or else Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudded across it momentarily throwing us into darkness. Ahead, we could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then we heard a distant shout:

"Is that you Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started,"

I could see Harry's relief on his face. Filch must've seen it too because Filch turned to Harry.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy—it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll come out in one piece."

At this, Neville let out a little moan and Jenna stopped dead in her tracks.

"The forest?" she repeated sounding terrified. "There are all kinds of monsters in there."

Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Filch asked, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought about that before you got yourselves into trouble."

Hagrid was striding toward us with Fang at his side.

He was carrying a large crossbow and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half and hour already. Alright Harry? Hermione? Jenna? Neville?"

"You shouldn't be too friendly toward them, Hagrid," Filch said coldly. "They're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" asked Hagrid frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturing them eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch. "For what's left of them."

He added nastily and he turned and headed back toward the castle.

Jenna turned toward Hagrid.

"I'm not going into that forest," she said.

"Nothing's gonna hurt you as long as you're with me," Hagrid said softly.

He waited a moment before continuing.

"Right then," Hagrid said. "Now listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don't want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led us over to a section near the edge of the forest. A silvery substance was streaked on the ground.

"See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have to put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Neville said swallowing.

"As I said before…nothing will hurt you if yer with me or Fang," Hagrid said. "Now keep to the path. Right now we're gonna split into two parties and follow the trail in different directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've been staggerin' around since last night.

"So me, Harry and Hermione'll go one way…Neville, Jenna and Fang will go the other. If you find the unicorn we'll send up green sparks right? If any of us get into trouble, we'll send up red. Be careful. Let's go."

Before Hagrid had taken a step, Jenna's eyes slid out of focus and she went rigid.

"A vision," I whispered.


	33. Jenna's Vision

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE-JENNA'S VISION

JENNA.

_I saw us entering the forest. There were centaurs in it and something was crouching over a dead unicorn's body. When it raised its head, I heard someone cry out and then there was the thundering of hooves. _

My eyes slid back into focus and I shook myself.

"Jenna?" Hermione whispered. "What happened?"

Everyone was watching me curiously and worriedly.

"There's something in this forest that's evil…it killed the unicorn but I couldn't see its face," I said shaking my head.

"Did it look like a creature or something?" Harry asked.

"More like a person," I said.

"Weird," Hermione whispered.

"Alrigh' let's go," Hagrid said.

We followed him into the forest. It was black and silent. A little way into it we reached a fork in the earth path.

We split up.

Neville, Fang and I went one way while Harry, Hermione and Hagrid went the other.

HERMIONE.

Jenna's vision was very strange indeed. They had gone the other path.

"What do you think is killing the unicorns?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Not sure," Hagrid mused. "Something that is fast definitely though."

We walked past a mossy tree stump. We could hear running water; there was a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the path.

"You alright, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter—GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized Harry and I and hoisted us off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of us listened.

Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby. It sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path but after a few seconds the sound faded away.

"I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn't be. Right, follow me, but careful now."

We walked more slowly now, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

"Who's there? Show yerself—I'm armed!"

And into the clearing came—was it a man, or a horse? It was a centaur. The centaur had a mans body to the waist with red hair and a beard and a gleaming chestnut body of a horse.

My lower jaw dropped.

"Oh, it's you Ronan," Hagrid said in relief. "How are yeh?"

He walked forward and shook the centuar's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," Ronan said. He had a deep sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," Hagrid said patting the crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan you two. He's a centaur."

"We'd noticed," I said faintly.

"Good evening," Ronan said. "Students, are you? And do you learn much up at the school?"

"Erm…"

"A bit," I said timidly.

Harry seemed to have lost his voice momentarily.

"A bit. Well that's something." Ronan sighed. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," Hagrid said glancing up too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt—have you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly skyward and then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," Hagrid said. "But have yeh seen anything unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated. "Unusually bright."

Hagrid was getting impatient. I had hope Jenna, Neville and Fang were alright.

"More unusual nearer to home," Hagrid said. "So yeh haven't noticed anything strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to respond. At last he said "The forest hides many secrets."

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his crossbow again but it was only a second centaur. This one was black haired and bodied and looked wilder than Ronan.

"Hullo Bane," Hagrid said. "Alright?"

"Good evening, Hagrid. I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin asking' Ronan, you seen anything odd in here lately? There's bin a unicorn injured—would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward.

"Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," Hagrid said grumpily. "Well if either of you do see anything, let me know won't yeh? We'll be off then."

Harry and I followed him out of the clearing staring over our shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked our view.

"Never," Hagrid said irritably. "Try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers…not interested in anything closer to the moon."

"Are there many of them in here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh a fair few," Hagrid replied. "Keep themselves to themselves mostly but they're good enough about turnin' up if I want a word. They're deep, minded, centaurs…they know things…just don' let on too much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" Harry asked.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me that's what's been killin' the unicorns—never heard anything like it before," Hagrid said.

We walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept glancing over his shoulder.

He whispered to me that he had the nasty feeling we were being watched.

We just passed a bend in the path when I grabbed Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks! The others are in trouble!" I cried worriedly.

"You two wait here," Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path. I'll come back for yeh!"

We heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and we looked at each other terrified until we couldn't hear anything anymore but the rustling of leaves.

"You don't think they're hurt—do you?" I whispered hugging myself.

The forest suddenly seemed chillier than normal.

"If Malfoy was out here I wouldn't care but Jenna and Neville are here and its our fault," Harry said.

The minutes dragged by. Our ears seemed sharper than usual.

What was going on? Where were the others?

At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Jenna, Neville and Fang were with him.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Hagrid was fuming. It seemed Jenna snuck up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke to relieve the dense quietness of the forest. Poor Neville panicked and sent up the sparks.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changing the groups…Neville, you stay with me and Hermione. Harry you go with Fang and Jenna the Prankster," Hagrid said firmly.

Jenna's eyes were on her shoes.

JENNA.

I felt bad for scaring Neville, but I just wanted to tease him. So Harry, Fang and I set off into the heart of the forest.

We walked for nearly a half an hour deeper and deeper into the forest until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. The blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on roots of trees as if the poor thing had been thrashing around in pain.

"Look," Harry murmured, holding his arm out to stop me.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. We inched closer.

It was the unicorn alright…but it was dead. The long slender legs were stretched out and its head rested on the ground with the long slender horn. The mane had bits of twigs and leaves sticking out of it.

Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood.

Out of the shadows came a hooded figure crawling across the ground like a stalking monster. We stood transfixed. The figure reached the unicorn and lowered its head over the wound on the unicorns neck and began to drink its blood.

I screamed.

The figure raised its head and looked right at us…unicorn blood dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry.

Harry cried out and staggered backward. This caused him to bump into me and knock me backward. I hit the back of my head on a upturned tree root. Blackness swallowed me up. Before I blacked out I heard the thundering of hooves.

"Jenna!" I heard a voice say urgently.

I moaned and opened my eyes. Harry and another centaur's face peered down at me. This one was younger and he had a palomino body.

"What happened?" I asked as Harry and the centaur helped me to my feet.

"Whatever that thing was charged at me but this centaur helped me," Harry explained.

"I'm Firenze," the centaur introduced.

He lowered his front legs so Harry and I could climb onto his back.

I sat behind Harry and wrapped my arms around his midsection. There was a rustling and Bane and Ronan appeared.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" Firenze asked. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves the forest the better. And this young girl is hurt."

"What have you been telling them? Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground with his front hoof nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best,"

Bane kicked out his hind legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze reared up onto his hind legs in anger while his front legs slashed at the air. Harry had to grab onto his shoulders to stay on. Finally Firenze lowered his front legs to the ground.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes with humans alongside if I must."

And Firenze whisked around with Harry clutching on as best as he could and my grip tightened around Harry as well. Firenze took of galloping into the trees leaving Ronan and Bane behind us.

"Why's Bane so angry?" Harry asked. "What was that thing you saved me from?"

Firenze slowed to a trot and then a walk. Harry and I had to keep our heads low from low-hanging branches.

Firenze was silent and we were afraid that he didn't want to talk to us but then Firenze suddenly stopped in a particularly dense patch of trees.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," Harry said truthfully. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn," Firenze said. "Only one who has nothing to lose and everything to gain would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure and defenseless to save yourself and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"But who'd be that desperate?" I mused shifting my weight. "It's best to be dead than be cursed forever isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed. "Unless all you need to stay alive long enough to drink something else—something that will bring you back to full strength and power—something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

Realization dawned on us. Harry turned around to look at me. He was thinking the same thing.

"The Sorcerer's Stone," we said in unison.

"Of course! The Elixir of Life!" Harry whispered.

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power and who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

Harry swallowed and I felt him go rigid.

"Do you mean," he croaked. "That was Vol…"

"Harry! Jenna! Are you alright?"

Hermione, Hagrid and Neville were running toward them down the path. Hagrid was puffing along behind Hermione.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "The unicorns dead Hagrid. It's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you two," Firenze said. "You are safe now."

Hagrid hurried off to the clearing.

Harry slid off his back and then turned to help me.

"Good luck," Firenze said and then took off leaving us shivering.

REMUS.

I had dozed off in the common room when I heard the portrait entrance opening. I looked up. Jenna, Neville, Hermione and Harry entered looking pale and spooked.

"What happened?" I demanded as Jenna fell onto the couch beside me. I noticed a small gash on the back of her head.

Harry launched into the whole story.

"So," I said slowly. "Voldie's back now eh?"

Jenna slumped against me with her head resting against my shoulder.

"It seems that way yep," Hermione said faintly.

She was curled up on a chair and she dozed off.

"Don't worry," I said putting my arm around Jenna. "We'll find a way to stop him. We did once and we can do it again."

"But if he's back, how can he be in full strength yet if he hasn't taken the Elixir of Life?" Jenna said in a groggy voice.

Neville hurried off to bed.

"That I'm not sure of," I said looking down at her. "But we will stop him…and make him pay for Carrie."

At the mention of her name, I felt a lump of tears in my throat. I saw Harry and Hermione's expressions as well.

"I say we hit the hay," I said. "After a good-nights sleep we can think more clearly."

Harry agreed.

Hermione helped Jenna into the girls' dorm and I entered the boys.


	34. Retribution

MAELSTROM

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR-RETRIBUTION

"So we're all agreed that we think its Quirrell now?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Quirrell wants it definitely," Hermione said nodding.

"Firenze saved me but he shouldn't have done so…Bane was furious…he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen…They must show that Voldemort's coming back…Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me…I suppose that's written in the stars as well," Harry said.

Jenna cringed at Voldemort's name, but Hermione didn't.

"Please don't use the name," Jenna whispered.

To me it didn't matter.

"So all I've got to wait for is Quirrell to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly. "Then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off…Well, I suppose Bane will be happy."

"_Will you stop with the name_?" Jenna hissed.

Hermione looked frightened but she had something to say.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

"But I'm confused," Jenna said frowning. "Why would Quirrell want the Stone?"

"Think Jenna," I said with a touch of annoyance. "What would you do for immortality?"

Jenna looked like she was punched in the stomach.

"Sorry, Dad," Jenna said.

Immediately I felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you like that,"

"So then why was Snape muttering at the Quidditch match before? We all saw him," Harry mused.

"Maybe he was trying to stop someone else at the match from harming Harry," Hermione said suddenly and seriously.

We all fell silent.

I could see Harry was edgy and expecting Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. I didn't know how he was getting through his exams.

By now, it was sweltering hot outside. Inside was especially warm, even in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They were given special, new quills for the exam which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.

I was proud of Hermione, Harry and Jenna. They studied long and hard but also had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox—points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was but taken away if it had whiskers. Severus made them all nervous, oddly except Hermione, Harry and Jenna. But that could be perhaps that they now trusted them after everything. Severus had them doing the Forgetfulness Potion.

I could see Harry was doing best he could, trying to ignore something…more than likely the throbbing in his forehead. I could see the scar was a bit red…redder than normal.

Their last exam was History of Magic. Once hour of answering questions about "Batty old wizards" in Jenna's words, "who'd invented self stirring cauldrons". Then, they would be free to enjoy the rest of the week until their results came out.

When Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchments, I saw a bit of relief on Hermione, Harry and Jenna's faces. I stayed in the back of the classroom not interfering or anything.

"That was easier than I expected," Hermione said as we left the classroom and joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I didn't have to learn the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione liked to go through the exams afterwards, but Jenna turned to her.

"Dude," Jenna said slowly. "Let it go. It's making me ill."

Harry grinned and shook his head.

Hermione frowned at Jenna but said nothing.

We flopped down under the large oak tree by the lake.

"Ugh, no more studying," Jenna sighed blissfully stretching out on the grass on her back. "You could look more cheerful, Harry. We've got a week to go before we find out how badly we did. There's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead.

"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting—it's happened before but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill," Harry said. "I think it's a warning…it means danger's coming."

"Relax, Harry," Hermione said soothingly. "The Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Quirrell can't have found out how to get past Fluffy. Besides, Snape almost had his leg ripped off…I doubt Quirrell could've gotten farther than that. Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Harry smiled a bit.

"She's right," I said softly. "Snape wants Quirrell under his constant eye too."

I could see Harry was trying to shake off a feeling but Hermione continued.

"That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Silence then Harry jumped to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Jenna asked sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," Harry said. He turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid now."

"Why?" Hermione asked as we quickly got to our feet.

We began jogging toward Hagrid's hut.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry said scrambling up the grassy slope. "That what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon egg and a stranger turns up who just happens to have one in his pocket? How many people wander around with a dragon egg in their pockets if it's against the law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I realize this before."

"He's got a point," I said nodding.

We began sprinting across the grounds now.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house, his trousers and sleeves were rolled up and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo!" he said looking up and smiling brightly. "Finished yer exams? Got time for a drink?"

"Yes, please," Jenna said gratefully but Harry cut her off.

"Sorry, Hagrid. We're in a bit of a hurry," Harry panted. "I've got to ask you something. You know the night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid said casually. "He wouldn't take his cloak off."

All three of them had their eyebrows raised with suspicion.

"It's not that unusual," Hagrid continued. "Yeh get a lot of funny folk in the Hog's Head—that's the pub down in the village. Mighta been a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face as he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas.

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," Hagrid said frowning as though remembering. "Yeah…he asked what I did an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…he asked a bit about what sort of creatures I looked after…so I told him…an' I said what I always really wanted was a dragon…an' then…I can't remember too well because he kept buying me drinks…Let's see…yeah then he said he had the dragon egg and we could play cards fer it if I wanted…but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn't want it ter go to any old home…so I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he—did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked in a would be calm voice.

"Well yeah," Hagrid said. "How many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece of cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep…"

Now, my heart sank. I could tell by Hermione, Harry and Jenna's faces that they were pale and sick.

Hagrid looked suddenly horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey—where are yeh goin'?"

We had taken off and didn't stop until we came to a halt in the entrance hall which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry said. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy and it was either Quirrell or Voldemort under that cloak—it must've been easy once he got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

"Come on," I said as I led them up the stairs.

Just then, we bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"What are you four doing inside?" she demanded.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said urgently and rather bravely.

"Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall said. "Why?"

"We know about the Stone," I said.

McGonagall went pale.

"That must be the reason why Carrie was killed," she whispered terrified. "She saw a vision. Whoever killed her had to know of her visions….unfortunately, Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. An urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic."

"He's _gone_?" Harry said frantically. "_Now_?"

"Dumbledore's a very great wizard, Potter. I don't know how you lot found out about it, but I assure you it's well protected. No one can get near it,"

"But Professor…"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. "And Mr. Lupin, I'm shocked at you feeding into this."

I didn't say anything as she headed off down the corridor.

"It's tonight," Harry said suddenly once he was sure McGonagall was out of ear shot. "Quirrell or Voldemort will go down the trap door tonight. He's got everything he needs…especially since Dumbledore's gone. I be he sent the letter…the Ministry will get a shock when Dumbledore turns up…"

"But what can we…?" Jenna began but Hermione gasped but Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," Severus said smoothly.

"Afternoon, Severus," I said.

He came over to me.

"I'm really sorry about Carrie," he said quietly.

"Thank you," I said feeling a lump of tears rising in the back of my throat.

"Why are you inside on a day like this?" Snape asked turning to Hermione, Harry and Jenna.

"We were…" Harry began without any idea as to what to say.

"Just getting something to drink, Severus," I said. "It's hot outside."

Severus nodded.

"See you later,"

With that, he sauntered off down the corridor.

"Here's what we do," Harry said turning to us. "One of us has got to keep an eye on whoever this is…wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?"

"It's obvious," Jenna said. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick you know?" she put on a fake high voice. "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think it got question 14 b wrong.."

"Oh shut up," Hermione said but she agreed.

"And we'd better stay outside the third floor corridor too," Harry said. "Come on."

But that part didn't work. We bumped into McGonagall again and she blew up at us. Yelling at me that I was still feeding into their fears and that if she found us again she'd take 50 points from Gryffindor.

"At least Hermione's on the trail," Jenna muttered as we headed back to the common room.

Shortly though, Hermione came back into the common room.

"I'm sorry Harry," she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing so I said I was waiting for Professor Flitwick and Snape went to get him. I fled…I don't know where Snape went."

"That's it then," Harry said.

We stared at him. He was pale and his emerald green eyes were glittering.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first,"

"You're mad!" Jenna cried.

"You can't!" Hermione cried. "You heard what McGonagall said!"

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Voldemort gets a hold of that Stone he's coming back. Mr. Lupin knows what it's like with him trying to take over! There won't be any Hogwarts left to get expelled from! He'll flatten it or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I get to the Stone, well I'll have to go back to the Dursley's and wait for Voldemort to find me there and it's only dying a bit later than I would have because I'm never going back to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trap-door tonight and nothing you three can say to stop me…Voldemort killed my parents remember?"

Those words brought back horrible memories of the news when James and Lily were killed.

I sighed.

"I understand Harry," I said quietly. "Believe me. You're absolutely right."

"I'll use the Invisibility Cloak," Harry continued his tone softening slightly. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all four of us?" Jenna asked.

"Four?" Harry said blankly.

"You're not doing this alone," I said firmly. "I want a bit of revenge for killing Carrie."

"But if you guys get caught you'd be expelled for sure," Harry said.

"Not if I can help it," Hermione said grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got 112 percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

After dinner we sat nervously apart in the common room. No one bothered us thankfully. Hermione was skimming through all her notes hoping to come across one of the enchantments we were going to break.

Jenna and Harry didn't talk much.

Slowly the room emptied as people headed off to bed.

"Better get the cloak," Jenna muttered.

Harry ran upstairs to the dark dormitory and came back down.

I looked outside and realized it was a full moon out. I dropped to my hands and knees and changed into the gray wolf.

JENNA.

Dad changed into the wolf. He shook his body and watched us with amber eyes.

"We'd better put the cloak on here and make sure it covers all three of us…what about your Dad?" Hermione asked nervously.

"He'll be fine," I said.

"What are you doing?" a voice said from the corner of the room. Neville was standing there.

"Nothing, Neville," I said hurriedly.

Harry slipped the cloak behind his back.

"What's that wolf doing here?" Neville asked nervously pointing to Dad.

"He's mine," I said quickly. "Dumbledore knows about him."

"You're sneaking out again," Neville said. He could probably see our guilty faces.

"No, no no," Hermione said. "We're not. Why don't you go back to bed, Nevile?"

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something brave.

"I won't let you do it! I'll—I'll fight you!"

He stood in front of the portrait hole.

"Neville!" I exploded. "Get away from the hole and don't be an idiot!"

"Don't you call me an idiot! I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the ones who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes but not to us!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

She took a step forward but Neville raised his fists.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" he said. "I'm ready!"

Harry turned to me.

"Do something," he said desperately.

Then, it was Dad who made the first move. He charged at Neville and jumped on him, knocking him onto his back. He gently grabbed the hem of Neville's pajama shirt and began pulling it up over Neville's head.

"Hey!" Neville cried thrashing around.

"Go!" Harry hissed.

Hermione, Harry and I flew out of the common room.


End file.
